


Making of Pandemonium

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU - Freeform, Actor!Alec, Actor!Magnus, Actor!Raphael, Alternative Universe - Movie Set, Cute, Dancer!Magnus, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hollywood, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Mentions of Cancer, Music, Musician!Alec, No Drama, Set Life, YouTube, Youtuber!Tessa, movie, musician - Freeform, okay a bit drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS tumblr post was the inspiraton for this<br/>-> so credit to the one who made the gifs and had the idea behind this!!!!<br/>http://nephilimalecs.tumblr.com/post/146586019065/malec-au-magnus-bane-and-alec-lightwood-are-the</p><p>"Malec AU: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are the stars of Hollywood’s newest blockbuster hit, Pandemonium. Rumors have been circulating for months about their relationship, but they’ve been keeping quiet on the topic. They can no longer deny the rumors after being caught making out in a club by paparazzi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday parties and dinner invitations.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I wrote this thing ater I saw the tumblr post  
> (http://nephilimalecs.tumblr.com/post/146586019065/malec-au-magnus-bane-and-alec-lightwood-are-the)  
> and I was listening to some music and this is the result.
> 
> I just love the idea behind the gifs and the summary, so I had to write it!!  
> Hope you like it and we'll see how fast I can write this down as I also have the other two stories to work on ;)
> 
> This is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Sorry :P  
> Enjoy!!  
> xxx

„And… cut! That's it, great job guys! Lightwood, good job! That's a wrap for today!“

Alec exhaled in relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, stepped away from the microphone and handed the guitar that hung low on his shoulders back to the prep guy.

„Thanks“, he said as he made his way over to the director of the movie, Luke Garroway, who stood next to the camera man and discussed the scene they just shot on the monitor.

„So? Do we have to do the scene again on Monday?“, Alec asked when he stopped in front of the team.  
Luke grinned at him.

„No, you did a brilliant job, no need to re-shoot it. We got it perfectly, so we can move on to the next scene on Monday. You can successfully enjoy your weekend off. Any plans?”

Alec smiled.

“Yeah it's my little brothers birthday and I'm flying to Miami tomorrow, we're doing a big family dinner. Izzy already left today after her last scene on her show this morning. She has something big planned for Max and needed the time ahead”, he answered and Luke padded his shoulder.

“Tell Max all the best from me and the crew. Enjoy your time off Alec”, he said, nodded at Alec, then he grabbed his headphones and moved over to the prep team, who were stacking away the guitars.

 

Alec said his goodbye to the team and left the set to get back to the trailer park.  
He met his co-star, Magnus Bane on the way there and couldn't help but smile as they stopped in front of each other. Magnus smirked back at him.

“Hey! How was the shoot?”, Magnus asked and winked at Alec.

“Great, we'll move to the next scene on Monday, I guess they're gonna tell you tomorrow for which lines to practise.”

“Good to know, then I have time to study the lines over the weekend. You're flying out tomorrow, right?” Alec nodded.

“Yeah, the gathering is tomorrow evening, Izzy already left this morning. Max will flip out that we're both coming just for him”, he laughed and run a hand through his hair.  
Magnus winked at him again and put a strand of hair out of Alecs face.

“Oh I'm sure he will, didn't he beg your parents to come to the set last month and nearly stole the credit card to buy a ticket?”  
Alec cackled and nodded in agreement.

“He did, but they wouldn't let him because of school and he got in real trouble for the thing with the credit card”, he admitted, thinking of the frowny face his brother had sent him when all that happened. He missed his little brother dearly and couldn't wait to get back to Miami.

“He was so furious, he hasn't seen neither Izzy nor me in two months already. We're both too busy filming.”

“Well even more of a surprise for him tomorrow. So, any plans for tonight then?” Magnus asked with his eyebrows arched up and Alec shook his head.

“Not really. I have to pack and thought about maybe watching the Angel's game later.” Magnus scoffed and waved his hand in the air.

“No way, you're not gonna spend Friday evening alone in your trailer! You're coming out with Tessa, Raphael and me tonight, there's this restaurant we wanted to try for ages and finally found an evening to fit. They also asked about you the last time”, he pointed out.

Alec furrowed his brow but Magnus held a finger in front of his mouth.

“No complaining and no canceling. You're coming! I'll pick you up at your trailer in an hour”, Magnus grinned, winked at Alec, then he pushed past him and disappeared between the trailers.

Alec sighed but deep down he felt happy. He hadn't spent an evening with friends in ages, only ever working hard and with Tessa and Raphael alongside Magnus, the evening was set to become a real good one.  
He could always pack the suitcase in the morning.

 

_________

 

  
“I swear that was how it happened! The blood splurged everywhere and Camille simply fainted!”, Raphael exclaimed and everyone, Alec, Tessa and Magnus broke out into laughter while Raphael grinned triumphantly.

“She pretended it was because of the heat after that but we knew it wasn't. She really tried to hide that blood made her feel sick”, he chuckled and took a sip from his glass.

 

Magnus had picked Alec up from his trailer earlier and they had taken an Uber to the restaurant where they met Raphael and Tessa, Magnus best friends since Highschool.  
Tessa was a youtuber and vlogger and Raphael was also an actor like Magnus and Alec.

Magnus had introduced Alec to them when the filming of “Pandemonium” had started and Alec had liked them on an instant. It was always fun to spend an evening with them and it kept Alecs mind off work, which was a hard thing to do for him as he was a cliché workaholic.

 

When he had moved from Miami to LA for the movie, he had dived into work and kind of neglected any social gatherings until Magnus had dragged him along to a dinner with his friends one evening.

From day one on set, Magnus had been the center of attention wherever he went and he quickly noticed how Alec had kept to himself so he had introduced him to his friends and now, after three months of shooting the movie, he was as good friends with the two of them as Magnus was.  
And Magnus was also his best friend.

 

Alec and his twin sister Isabelle, Izzy as she was called, had grown up in Miami with their parents being lawyers.  
They both found interest in the drama class of the Highschool they went to, soon starting to pursue their interest in the business.

As much as their parents didn't like their choice of profession, they supported their eldest children's wishes and Alec and Izzy landed roles in small commercials first, then Izzy got offered a part in a teen series on the tv channel Nickelodeon and she moved to LA when they were both 21, dropping out of college to become a full time actress.

Alec had stayed behind to finish his degree in music first, while simultaneously doing small commercials and some model jobs.  
He started a youtube account by that time too, uploading videos of original songs he was writing and that was when he got a call for a casting for a new Hollywood music movie “Pandemonium”.

After the audition he got a call from his agent, that he got the part as the lead role in the movie.  
His dream was coming true and since he had his degree finished, he also decided to move to LA, in fact, he moved in with his sister.

Alec had a hard time leaving home since their younger brother Max, who was ten at the time, refused to talk to him since he made the decision to leave too, but on the day he left he promised Max to come visit him as often as he could.

 

Starting shooting “Pandemonium” had been an adventure from the start.

Alec had the lead role and was on set every day for many many scenes but he loved that life. He loved working hard and the team was incredible and patient and everyone loved each other dearly.  
As for his co-stars, Magnus had become his best friend and his other co-star, Jace Wayland was a great guy and Alec enjoyed spending time at the gym with Jace, talking about movies and music as Jace was also musician like Alec.

Alec had played the guitar since he had been around 7 years old, the piano since he was 10, which had been the reason to get a degree in music in the first place.  
He was a natural when it came to music and the producers had been keen to get him to audition as they had been searching for exactly someone like Alec, an actor who was also a real authentic musician.

While he had been doing music alone on his Youtube channel back in Miami he started doing covers and original songs with Jace from their trailer, uploading the videos on his channel and soon they gained a big fan community with the music too.  
He loved what he was able to do with the music and the acting, and they even got offered to record some songs in a studio after the filming would be done.  
Alec couldn't be happier with his life.

 

____________

 

  
“Excuse me, can I get your autograph please, Mr. Lightwood?”

Alec looked away from Magnus, who had been telling a story just now, down to the side, where a little girl was standing with her mother next to her.  
The mother smiled at him in greeting.

Alec grinned and nodded, swallowing the last bite he just took.

“Sure thing! What's your name?”, he asked as he took the paper and pen from the girl.

“Jane! I love your music on Youtube and can't wait for your movie to come out!”, she said proudly and Alec chuckled.

“Well thanks Jane, that's really nice of you to say. What's your favorite song then?” 

He quickly scribbled down his name and the girl smiled at him, opening her mouth to answer when she looked past Alec at Magnus and her eyes widened.

“You're Magnus Bane the dancer! Can I get yours too??” she exclaimed, ignoring Alec's question and Alec looked over to Magnus who broke out in laughter and nodded.  
Raphael and Tessa snickered at them from the other side of the table.

“Yeah sure, honey”, Magnus laughed and Alec handed him the paper and pen with an arched brow.

“Here you go honey, have a great night. Mam”, Magnus said and smiled at the girl and her mother, then turned his attention back to his friends as the girl and mother walked away.

 

He glanced to his side at Alec and chuckled.  
“You got a really weird expression on, Lightwood”, he pointed out. Alec shook his head and took a sip from his drink. Raphael smirked at the both of them and pointed between them.

“Okay okay, I have to ask, who gets more attention from fans at the set? Alec as the lead actor or Magnus as the famous dancing star?”, he asked, earning a mocking glare from Magnus.

“How dare you ask this when the answer is so obvious”, he said and Alec punched his side lightly.

“What are you trying to say Bane, that you're more famous than me?” Magnus smirked in Alecs direction.

“Get over it, Lightwood. They love me” Alec scoffed. 

“You wish. Everyone knows musicians are the real big thing. Dancing is so last year, I mean when did that movie with you come out? Ten years ago?”, he mocked and Magnus punched his arm, Tessa and Raphael laughed at the both of them.

“Watch your mouth, Lightwood!”

 

 

____________

 

  
  
The group was met by a flash of cameras going off when they left the restaurant, paparazzi shouting their names. Alec and Magnus were both used to it by now and posed with Tessa and Raphael for a few photos, then they said their goodbyes and the two of them took an Uber back to the trailer park and walked towards their trailers in silence.  
They reached Magnus trailer first and Alec turned to Magnus, who was grinning at him, while he stepped up the first steps to the trailer.  
Now he was looking down at Alec.

“Have a safe flight tomorrow, and give Max a tight hug from me. I worked with Izzy on the present for him as it's part of her big plan”, he smirked as Alec arched his eyebrow.

“What did you guys plan that is so big?”, he asked but Magnus just winked at him.

“You'll find out soon enough, darling. Night Alec”, he said, looked to his left and right, and when there was no one in sight, he leaned down towards Alec and brushed his lips against Alecs.

 

Alec kissed Magnus back and couldn't help the grin that spread on his lips as they parted.

“Night Magnus, see you on Sunday”, he said, then he turned and walked off towards his own trailer, a happy smile on his face.

 

 

 


	2. A big surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec lands in Florida and meets Izzy and his mother at the airport.  
> With Izzys big present planned, they surprise their little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta-daaaaa!!!  
> I did it, I wrote another chapter! Heck yes! Awesome to finally beat the writer's block!! And look at that, it's even a long one!   
> *high-five*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, not beta'd again, so any mistakes are mine and I'm sooooorrrryyyy!
> 
> Check the pictures and summary that inspired the story HERE (http://nephilimalecs.tumblr.com/post/146586019065/malec-au-magnus-bane-and-alec-lightwood-are-the)
> 
> also, of you want to, you can find me on tumblr HERE (everydayisonfire.tumblr.com)
> 
> enough talking now, enjoy the chapter!!  
> xxx
> 
>  
> 
> (any suggestions or wished ar welcome in the comments!! ;)

 

 

„Mr Lightwood, Mr Lightwood, do you have time for a few questions?“

Alec sighed as he grabbed his suitcase from the conveyor, forcing a smile at the reporter who stood in front of him with a microphone in her hand, a cameraman beside her.  
He had just landed in Miami, hoping to spend a few days away from the public trouble, but someone twittered his short trip and now here he was, looking at a reporter with a bright smile on her face. That was just like his life was now.

„Sure, just 10 minutes, then I'll be picked up. What questions do the fans have?“, he smiled politely and the woman with the microphone in her hand ushered her cameraman to get a good shot.

„So nice of you. I'm Debbie from celebrity-watch.com.   
So, Alec, with your ongoing career with „Pandemonium“ what is there to expect next from you?   
We heard a rumor that you and your co-star Jace Wayland got offered a record deal with Sony music for after the movie, and also got another offer from a yet secret label.   
Anything you can tell us about that?“, she smiled and Alec exhaled, clearing his thoughts.

 

No one was supposed to know about Sony music as nothing was decided yet and he and Jace had talked after they were offered another deal from a small start-up label.

Alec had admitted to Jace he was more interested in joining the little family of the label with the owner, Kira Nakamura, who was just a few years older than him, than the big industry that was Sony music.  
Jace shared Alec's thoughts and Alec had contacted Kira and he and Jace had lunch with her the other day to get to know her better and learn about her plans with their music. No paparazzi had spotted them that day but clearly someone must have slipped a rumor around the internet.

Now here he was in miami for just the night and the rumors were already buzzing around while he tried to keep his answer casual.

„Uhm, well right now we just make the music for the fans and post it on Youtube, nothing planned yet. We just enjoy filming „Pandemonium“ right now and we'll see what comes after that“, he explained politely and the woman nodded understandingly.

„Yes, yes of course and your fans LOVE what you post for them, but is there a chance you will sign a contract?“, she urged him and he pressed his lips together.

„As I said, the future is still open for the both of us, Jace and I haven't really talked about any plans yet.“

“That's so wonderful, we are all delighted to get to know first what's planned with your music. So with your acting career and music career working out fine, is there anyone special in your life right now? After your last breakup with your boyfriend from Miami and moving to LA you surely must have met someone new?   
Anyone who might have captured that heart of yours?”, the reporter asked and fluttered her eyelashed at him.

Alec swallowed and searched for the right words.

“Uhm, no, well, I'm still single and focused on my career so there's no time for that part of life right now.”, he tried to escape the probing question.   
The reporter nodded again and smiled an innocent smile.

“I see, I see. So what do you say about the rumor about you and your co-star Magnus Bane?”, she asked, that was when a loud voice echoed through the hall.

 

„Alec! Over here!“

 

The reporter, the cameraman and Alec all looked to where the voice had come from and a genuine smile broke out on Alec's face as he saw Izzy and his mother walking towards him.

The reporter quickly pushed the cameraman to get a good shot of Izzy.

“Isabelle Lightwood, star of the Nickelodeon series “Unbreakable”, can we ask you a few questions?”, she asked and Izzy smiled an absolutely professional smile at the woman.

“Yes of course you can, what is it your fans desire to know?”, she said and Alec slowly backed away from the reporter towards his mother who embraced him in her arms.

 

“Alec, it's so good to see you!”, she smiled at him and he hugged her tightly.

“Hi Mum”, he grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“How was the flight? Isabelle told me you only finished shooting last night and took the first plane this morning, surely you must be exhausted?”, she asked but Alec shook his head.

“Nah I'm good. How are you and Dad?” Maryse waved her hand in the air.

“We're quite busy at the moment. We took on a big case which will be going on for several months starting next week and we had a lot to plan ahead.”   
Alec nodded understandingly.

“Right, sounds interesting, tell me about the case at home, okay? How's Max?”, he asked, shooting a quick glance over to Izzy who was answering the questions of the reporter patiently, winking at him when their eyes met.   
Alec rolled his eyes, then looked back at his mother.

“He's really excited for tonight, but he was sad you told him you couldn't come. The surprise will be extraordinary.”

Alec chuckled and nodded.

“Oh I can imagine. Did he suspect anything?” Maryse shook her head.

“No, he did not. Isabelle made sure she her big plan stayed secret.”

Alec let out a groan.

“Izzy didn't tell me what she planned, that's so unfair! She just told me to get time off in a few weeks. Guess I'll be just as surprised as Max.”  


Alec looked over to his sister who smiled politely at the reporter, shook her hand and then jumped over to Alec and bear-hugged him tightly, causing him to stumble backwards laughing.  
He saw from the corner of his eye how people slowly stopped and looked at them, some pointing at them, clearly recognizing the twins by now.

The reporter and the obvious fans took a few snaps of them and Alec ruffled through Izzys hair, making her squeal and let go of him.

“Alec, stop!”, she laughed and suddenly there were a lot of people around them asking them for autographs and pictures.   
Alec and Izzy smiled and took the time with the fans, while their mother grabbed Alec's suitcase and told them she would wait in the car.

 

After about 20 minutes, lots of autographs and pictures they were finally able to say goodbye to the fans and made their way towards the parking lot.

“How was the flight? Mine was so delayed yesterday, I came home like 3 hours later than I planned and had to hide so Max wouldn't see me cause he was already back from school by then”, Izzy groaned and Alec raised an eyebrow at her.

“What's with all the secrecy anyway, what have you planned for him?”, Alec asked but Izzy shook her head.

“I won't tell you until tonight when I tell Max. Just know it's gonna be so awesome!”, she smirked and Alec shook his head.

“Magnus told me he's also involved, what is your big plan?”

“Won't tell you. Come on, Max is at the country club with Dad until the late afternoon when the guests will arrive, so we have plenty of time to help mum carry the food out to the garden. Hodge is making a barbecue”

“Wow, it's gonna be a big party, huh?”

“Yeah well, it's the first time in a while we all get together, so yeah, Mum wanted it big.”

“I can't wait.”

 

__________  
  
  
“Happy birthday Max!”

Everyone held up their glasses and cheered while Max sprinted forward and jumped into the arms of his siblings, hugging them tightly.   
Everyone around them laughed at the declaration of affection of the siblings while they started talking and moved out to the garden where the barbecue would take place.

Maryse and Robert smiled at their three children, then they followed the guests outside and gave the three some space.

“Oh my god, Alec, Izzy, you're here, you said you couldn't come but you did you're HERE!!!”, Max shouted excitedly holding onto them tight and the twins laughed, Alec ruffling Max hair.

“Of course we came to your birthday, stupid! Happy birthday little brother!”

Izzy pinched Max nose , who struck out his tongue at her and she smiled happily at him as Max let go of them to hold both of their hands, looking up at them.

“Best gift EVER!”, he declared, shaking both of their hands wildly through the air, and Izzy smirked.

“Ah you might not want to be so fast with that statement”, she said cryptically and Max eyes went wide.

“You have another present despite the fact that you came?”, he asked and Izzy nodded. Max looked at Alec who just shrugged.

“Izzy planned it all, I have as much idea as you do but apparently I'm involved?”, he said, looking to his sister who had a wide smile on her face.

“Oh yes, in fact we all were involved, Mum, Dad, Alec and even Magnus and Jace”, she said proudly and Alec looked at her stunned.

“Jace too? Man, you sure planned something big, shoud I be worried?”, he joked and Izzy gave him a look.

“Max deserves it in every way. Now come on, you'll get it outside with the other presents”, she said and turned around, pulling Max behind her.

 

Alec followed them both, nodding at Hodge who was standing in front of the grill as Izzy placed Max in the middle of the crowd of guests and cleared her throat.

“So, it's time for little Maxie to get his present from us! I planned this ahead quite some time now and a few other people were involved who can't be here tonight, so just so you know, they all deserve as much credit as I do”, she said and Max looked up at her excitedly.

“Right so, when I moved to LA three years ago, and Alec followed me this year we knew how hard it must have been for Max, his siblings living so far away, which is why we thought he deserved some time with us. Getting to know our crazy life now.”

She knelt down to Max and smiled at him gently.

“Max, your present is a trip to LA for two weeks, living with Alec and me and meeting all our friends, going to the places we told you about and visiting our sets.   
At the end of the two weeks, you'll stay with Mom and Dad at the Universal Studios for two days”, Izzy said and laughed as Max squealed and hugged her tightly, laughing and jumping up and down.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!”, he exclaimed, then he looked over to Alec who was also smiling.

“I'll be living at your place?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Looks like a big and long pyjama party, buddy”, he chuckled and Max grinned happily.

“Thank you so so so much!”, he said, then he went over to Maryse and Robert and hugged them too. 

“Have a great party now everybody! Cheers to Max!”, Izzy shouted and everyone raised their glasses one more time, then they went over to the table with the food and Hodge started putting meat on the grill.

 

After Max got more presents from the guests, the party was going on with a fantastic mood and Alec talked to a lot of his parent's friends.

He got compliments on the role he landed and got asked how life in LA was, but when he had a silent minute he slipped inside the house and went up to his old room where he flopped down on the bed.  
He got out his mobile and dialed.

“If it isn't my favorite co-star in the world”, the voice on the other end appeared and Alec smiled instantly.

“Hey Mags, what are you doing?”

“I should ask you that, aren't you at a party, enjoying participating in a social event instead of calling me?”

“I am, just wanted to talk to you, ask what you were up to”, Alec admitted.

“I see, well, I am in fact studying lines for Monday, much to your delight I gather, since you always tease I do it last minute”, Magnus declared but Alec shook his head.

“You are not, I don't believe you. I can hear the TV in the back even over the line”, he laughed and Magnus sighed.

“You are so wrong, darling, I am studying the lines while, much to my annoyance, Jace is here too, watching TV in **MY** trailer while **I** **'m** trying to work. Can you believe the guy?”, he grumbled and Alec could hear Jace's voice.

“Ey, Bane, you got the biggest TV and it's the last game of the season! Tell Alec 'Hi' and ask how Max likes his present?”, Jace shouted in the back and Magnus sighed.

“Did you hear him? This guy, I swear..” Alec chuckled as he turned to his side and stroke a strand of hair out of his face.

“I can only imagine your struggle. Max is going crazy about the present, I can't believe Izzy got you all involved in this. How did she tell you and not me?”, he said in disbelief and heard Magnus laugh.

“Ah well, dear Izzy is a mystery to us all. But that's great, we're looking forward to meet Max and show him around. That was why Izzy asked me, since I'm the one who knows LA best”, Magnus explained and Jace voice appeared in the back again.

“Oh shut it Bane, I know LA nearly as good as you do, I lived here for four years!”, Jace protested and Magnus scoffed.

“Yeah, sure you do, when was that when you got yourself lost with your new car and called me, like, last week? I had to navigate you back from literally the middle of nowhere”, Magnus mocked him and Alec could hear a grunt and loud shuffling over the line.

“Guys, stop fighting when I'm thousands of miles away and not able to film you!”, he laughed and then he heard Magnus voice again, who must have moved outside since the background was suddenly quiet.

“You wouldn't dare, Lightwood!”, he said with a fake shocked voice and Alec laughed.

“Maybe I already did and you just don't know”, he teased and Magnus gasped.

“I can't believe you, what are you doing to your boyfriend, Alexander Lightwood!”, Magnus gasped.   
Alec smirked, even though Magnus couldn't see him.

“You know, a reporter asked me about my love life on the airport today”, he said and Magnus chuckled on the other end of the line.

“What, like, she went up to you and asked 'Mr Lightwood, who's the guy of your sleepless dreams?'”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, it happened just like that, how did you know? No, she asked me about the rumor of you and me”, Alec said.

“And what did you tell her?” Alec was silent for a second.

“I told her I'm focused on my career at the moment and then Izzy interrupted the interview.”

“I see, nice loophole. So when are you coming back tomorrow?” Magnus changed the topic and if Alec wouldn't have known him so good, he would have guessed Magnus was angry.   
But he knew he was not.  


Ever since they started going out two months ago they had kept quiet on the topic in public.   
Alec had been out for about a year by the time he started “Pandemonium” and wasn't interested in sharing his personal life with the press.

They had found out about his ex-boyfriend from Miami, and Alec had done one interview where he had told a piece of the story of them to the press. But after that, he made sure to keep his love life private, while positively promoting being a gay actor in Hollywood.   
A lot of people looked up to him as he came out that young and he was proud to be open with who he was.

Magnus on the other hand, a few years older than Alec, had been open with his bisexuality for some years as he was pursuing his carreer as an actor and dancer.   
He promoted the LGBTQ+ community with full commitment and was proud to be able to do what he loved while being himself and made sure anyone who said otherwise was being told to mind their own business.

When they had met on set of “Pandemonium” they instantly connected and after two weeks, Magnus had asked Alec out for dinner.   
After that, they had started going out in private, keeping their relationship between them, simply enjoying the time together.   
Only their friends knew about them, and they were happy that way.

 

“I think my flight lands at about 6PM as my mum insisted on spending the day at our grandparents house and leave as late as possible. Izzy has Monday off too, so she'll be staying until then.”

Alec got up from the bed when he heard Izzy calling him from downstairs and quickly yelled down, he'll come in a minute.

“Listen, Izzy's calling, so I gotta go.”

“Right, I'll see you on Monday morning at set then?”, Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I guess so. Bye Mags.”

“Bye, darling.”

 

___________


	3. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends the party and Sunday in Florida.  
> He gets back to his trailer with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoooo I did it again, rushing through a story and giving you a new chapter each day!  
> Can you believe it? I really can't but here it is anyway.
> 
> It's kind of a little filler, just to get you guys excited for the next chapter as I will pick up on the gifs there *winkwink*  
> You all know what I'm talking about!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this, tell me what you think and we'll see if I'll be able to give you another new one ;)  
> xxx

Alec jumped down the last steps of the stairs and nearly tumbled into a smirking Izzy who was leaning against the door frame next to the staircase.  
He arched an eyebrow at her.

„How's Magnus?“, she asked, smirking at him.  
Alec rolled his eyes as he pushed past her into the living room and sat down in front of his old piano. Izzy sat down next to him and he glanced over to her.  
She was still grinning.

„He's great, he's at his trailer studying his lines and Jace is annoying him, happy now?“, he stated and shook his head at her.

„Aw, couldn't go one day without calling him, huh? You guys are so cute“, she teased and punched him lightly in the ribs.  
Alec shook his head again and started playing a song he was currently writing on, searching for chords.  
He loved the sound of the old piano and wished, he could bring it with him to LA to write music on it there.  


„I think you make a quite nice couple, you know“, she eventually said after listening to his playing for a minute. Alec sighed as he continued to play and ignore her.

„When I asked him to help me with the present he immediately said yes and looked so excited to finally meet Max. He said you told him many stories about him.“  
Alec stopped playing and gazed at Izzy from the side.

„You two planned this whole thing, didn't you? Admit it, you dragged him in and of course he was head over heels with the whole thing”, he said with narrowed eyes but Izzy simply laughed at him.

„Never. We swore to secrecy about it." She winked at him, standing up and padded his shoulder.  
"Come on now, Mum told me earlier she wants a family photo outside“, Izzy said and Alec closed the piano and followed her outside where their parent's and Max were already waiting.

 

_______________

  
  
Alec fell into his old bed late that night, as the party had been going on for quite a long time.  
He had played some songs on a guitar for the guests and after Max had fell asleep on the couch, Alec had carried him to bed and excused himself from the ongoing social interactions too.

He took out his mobile and opened the snapchat, Magnus had sent him earlier.  
It was a picture of Jace, frowning into the lens with a muffin on his head, like a dog holding up a treat. Magnus had written _'who got me the annoying pet, take him back_ ' across the picture .

Alec grinned, while he snapped a quick photo of his head burried in his pillow and send it back to Magnus with the caption ' _not this sleepy guy_ '. 

Even though it was late, he got a snap back almost instantly, a picture of Magnus head on the side, no makeup, lying on his bed with the caption _'go to sleep you crazy floridian snapchatting at this late hour_ '.

Alec chuckled but he actually put his phone aside on the nightstand and curled up in the sheets. He didn't notice how the screen lit up again with a new snapchat from magnus, another photo with the caption ' _dream of the guy of your sleepless nights Alexander'_ written on it and the photo showed a small cat curled up into a tiny ball. It was Magnus cat, Chairman Meow, Alecs favorite little ball of fur.

 

________________

  
  
The Lightwood family drove to their Grandparent's home early on Sunday to spend as much time possible with them, now that Izzy and Alec were there for one day.

It had been a while since Alec last seen his Grandad and Grandma and he hugged them tightly when they greeted them.  
While Izzy, Max and Robert went outside with Grandma, Alec and Maryse stayed inside to help set up the table for lunch.  
Alecs Granddad had been a restaurant chef when he had been working and was adamant that he cooked the whole family lunch when they came over. Alec loved sitting at the kitchen counter watching his Granddad stir the sauce and prepare the meat while telling stories from his working days.

Maryse helped cutting the vegetables while Alec simply watched them, listening to a particular funny story of his Granddad when Max came running in and hopped up onto one of the barstools.

“Grandpa, tell him about the big fish! The fish we caught!”, he shouted excitedly and Alec arched an eyebrow at him.  


“You were fishing?”, he asked in disbelief and Max nodded happily.   


“Yes, and we caught a big one! Grandpa prepared it for us and mum and dad after that and it was absolutely great! Can you do fishing in LA too? I wanna go fishing with you there?”, he asked and Alec chuckled.

“I don't know, I'll find out for you until the trip, okay?”

“Max, take off your shoes, they are dirty”, Maryse said with a pointing look at her youngest son and Max quickly jumped off the stool and run down the hallway. Alec chuckled as he took the plates from his mother and she arched her eyebrow.  


“Something funny?”, she asked and Alec shook his head.

“No I just remember how you ushered Izzy and me around this house when Max was still a baby. We really put up a fight sometimes”, he said and Maryse laughed shaking her head.

“You and Isabelle were quite a team, kept us busy at all times”, Granddad agreed, pointing his knife in Alec's direction.  


“Don't you dare make your crew on set run around like you let us do!”, he dared and Alec couldn't hold back his laugh. Izzy, Grandma and Robert came inside at that moment and furrowed their brows.  


“Grandpa, what did you do to Alec? He's nothing like his usual quiet self, did you feed him some laughing gas?”, Izzy teased as she shoved the laughing Alec out of the way to sit at the table.  
Granddad held up his hands in defense while his wife moved to his side, placing a kiss on his cheek.  


“I ain't did nothing, the little rapscallion here has to look out to be a good at your place”, he pointed at Alec with a smile on his face.  


“Make sure he does too at the set, will you Izzy”, he added and Izzy grinned.

“Oh his co-star makes damn sure he does behave”, she said and Alec looked at her with wide eyes. She gave him a look.  


“I mean Jace, he's the true no-good on set!”, she said and Alec sighed with relief. 

He had only told his parents recently about a new boyfriend in is life and panicked for a second, thinking Izzy would actually talk about that one incident at Magnus trailer, when they just started going out.  
As much as he knew is parents were happy for him, he didn't want them to get stories told through the press or anyone else.  
  
Granddad finished with cutting the meat, handed the bowl to Robert and ushered everyone at the table. When they all sat down he smiled proudly at Alec and Izzy and raised his glass.

“To the children, we are really proud of you and happy to have you here today”, he toasted and they clinked glasses.

 

The dinner finished with happy stories from Alec and Izzy from their fun times at set and in LA, until it was time to leave, for Alec had to catch his plane back to LA.  
He hugged his Grandparents tightly and promised to come home again soon, then the family drove back to their house where Alec grabbed his already packed suitcase and Maryse, Robert and Max dropped him off at the Airport.  
Once again he was recognized and had to take some pictures and write autographs until it was time to board. He hugged his parents and knelt down to Max who was only pouting slightly. Alec smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Hey, we'll see each other soon when you come to LA to spend the two weeks with us. Until then, stay out of trouble, buddy, yeah?”, he said and Max nodded sternly.

“And you, don't forget your lines and get fired before I can visit you!”, he said and Alec laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“I won't, I promise”, he chuckled as he let Max go and stood up. He slung his bag over his shoulder, turning and waving at the three.

“Bye, see you soon, I'll call when I landed”, he said, then he went through the security check and made his way to the gate. 

Just before he got on the plane he received a snapchat from Magnus. On the picture was Jace, fixated on the TV and Magnus hand gesturing towards him. The caption read _'get your pretty butt back to LA and take your pet back he's annoying and eating my food'_

 

____________________  
  


The plane had been delayed about an hour, and since Alec took a late machine he arrived when it was already dark in LA and quickly called his parents to let them know he was back safely.

He got himself an uber back to the trailer park, exhausted from the long day and flight, ready to fall into bed when he remembered he still had to look up the lines for tomorrow's scene at least for a bit. He groaned, but he had no choice.

When he walked past the security guard into the park he stopped in his track, a smile appearing on his lips when he saw Magnus sitting at the top steps of his trailer. His mood instantly lit up when Magnus looked up and grinned at him.

“Lightwood, what a pleasure to meet you here at this fine hour of the day!”

He stood up and jumped down the steps, looking left and right, checking if anyone was around before he leaned up to Alec and kissed him.

“Hey”, Alec said happily and smiled at Magnus.

“Did you wait the whole time for me? My flight was delayed and I couldn't get a connection”, Alec said but Magnus shook his head and placed another kiss on Alecs lips.

“It was worth it, seeing you tonight. And I recall, you still need to practice some lines for tomorrow, so being the great boyfriend I am, I'm gonna keep you awake and help you out a bit”, he grinned and Alec nodded in agreement and relief.  


“Sounds awesome, thanks", he said, then he stepped up the steps to his trailer, unlocking the door and Magnus followed him inside.

 

They practiced Alec's lines for about two hours and then Alec declared he couldn't focus anymore, nor remember any more text. They both laid on their back on Alec's bed, hands intertwined, looking up through the skylight above it.

“When's Max going to come to LA?”, Magnus asked while his thumb stroke the back of Alec's hand.  
“Don't know yet, Izzy said she'll have us all meet up to plan the adventures, her words. Guess she will come by next week to discuss her plans with us”, Alec answered and Magnus nodded absently.

“Right."Alec moved slightly to look at Magnus from the side.

"Tell me, was it your idea to get Max here? I know Izzys sneaky but..", Alec started and MAgnus chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, you got me, it was in fact my idea. She asked me if I had any ideas and we met for coffee and then we made this plan. She swore me to not tell you a word about it", Magnus admitted and Alec laughed at that.  


"Ugh, that's so Izzy, she did that to me many times. Making plans that involve me and keep me totally in the dark. And when the time was right, she ordered me around, getting stuff and organise events. She's just crazy", Alec shook his head and MAgnus narrowed his eyes.

"But you're okay with it, right? Max will love LA, and I thought you would like to show him your life now."

"Yeah, it was a great idea, thanks." Magnus smiled Alec leaned forward to kiss him quick. Magnus deepened the kiss, but after a minute he broke apart.

"Now, as much as I want to stay, I'm gonna go back to my trailer. I'll see you tomorrow at the set, I've got training in the morning, we're trying the dance routine with the crew to shoot this week.” Magnus got up, Alec following him and winked at him.

“Can't wait to see you dance in front of the camera. You always look so focused and stern, it's amazing to watch you dance”, Alec admitted and blushed a little. Magnus grinned at him and placed a kiss on his lips, while grabbing the doorknob.

“I'll remember that when we do the scene and will be looking for you in the background”, he teased and Alec chuckled.

“Yeah right. Night Mags.”

“Night Alec”, Magnus said, quickly kissed him again, then he opened the door and jumped down the steps, disappearing into the night.

Alec went to bed with a smile on his face.

 

At 6AM sharp, Alec peeled himself out of bed to get ready for a long day on set. He was picked up by one of the crew members with a coffee and the shooting plan of the day handed towards him.

While he made his way to the make up trailer, he quickly looked through the planned scenes for the day.  
He had some scenes with Jace and the band first, and around lunchtime, Magnus would be there too.

Alec's phone buzzed, when he was sitting in the mask, taking a look at the screen he saw it was Izzy.

“Hello sister o' mine”, he answered as he stepped outside.  


“Hi Alec! I wanted to ask you if you and your boys were free on Friday? I just got a call from Simon, telling me about this new club opening and he has VIP tickets to give away”, Izzy cheered into the phone and Alec thought for a second.  


“I can ask them but we haven't gotten a shooting plan for that day yet. Might be a last minute decision.”

“Well give me a call when you think you can manage and ask Magnus and Jace. Gotta go now, see you tomorrow”, she said, Alec said his goodbye, then she hung up.

 

The morning on set went by really fast, doing scenes with the band and soon it was lunch and the dancers came onto the set for their scene. Magnus winked at Alec nondescript but Jace noticed and kept  teasing Alec about for the next hour.  
When they finally left for lunch Alec had time to talk to Jace and Magnus as they sat down at a table in the Cafeteria.

“Izzy called earlier”, Alec said while chewing his salad.

“She said Simon got VIP tickets for a new club for Friday and told me to ask you if you would come.”

Jace grinned and nodded excitedly.

“Sure thing, sounds awesome. Is Simons friend Clary coming too?”, he asked and Magnus scoffed.  


“Don't you ever get tired of chasing the poor girl”, he said, shaking his head.  


“I'm not chasing her, I'm merely trying to get her to be friends with me”, he pointed out.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that”, Alec chuckled throwing his paper towel at Jace.

 

__________

  
  
It was Friday evening, and Alec was waiting outside Jace's trailer, his hands in his pockets, pacing around.  
They had wrapped up filming early that day, since there had been some technical problems on the stage at set, and Luke had told them to finish the setup on Sunday, as they got Saturday off again. Alec had informed Izzy about the change of plans and all three, Magnus, Jace and Alec went back to their trailers to get ready for a party evening.

The door opened and Jace jumped down the steps, grinning at Alec.

“All set? Where's Magnus?”, he asked, shrugging on his leather jacket.  


“He went to his flat to get some clothes for tonight. We'll meet at the club. The uber should be here in about 10 minutes.”

“Right, let's go, had been a while since we all went partying together!”, Jace exclaimed happily.

“Izzy's really excited as it seems to be quite a big opening and the VIP lounge is supposed to be exclusive.”

“Sounds really awesome. Is Clary coming too?”

Alec groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, she is. Now come on, we're already late.”

 

 


	4. A heated moment goes public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes clubbing and everyone enjoys their time immensely.  
> Magnus and Alec do too.. quite a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise and I deliver!!!! TA-fucking-DAA! 
> 
> Hello again my dearies!   
> First of all, thank you so so so much for all the sweet words you wrote me! I woke up this morning with so many comments, it made my whole day and had me smiling the whole morning!   
> You all are the nicest people ever, than you!! You inspire me to write even faster!
> 
> So, now, here it is, as promised, the new shiny chapter with something heated *wink wink*  
> Wow, I really didn't think I could finish this today as I was so lost for ideas, but then I put on my party playlist and et vóila, the words flooded my mind. So, if anyone wants to know the music to which I wrote this along to, message me!  
> As for the story, I plan absolutely no drama for now, just this happy, fluffy something.   
> If you have any wished, ideas or anything else, write me! ;)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, I put everything I could into it and I love it!  
> Have fun and enjoy it!!  
> xxx

“Alec, Jace, over here!”

As the two actors arrived in front of the club, the crowd standing there went wild. 

While Alec and Jace waved and smiled at the fans who had gathered there to meet them there, they spotted Simon near the entrance, standing next to a big guy, the bouncer, who kept an eye on the screaming fans and shouting paparazzi.  
They made their way over to Simon, people shouting their names and flashes going off as the paparazzi at the entrance started taking photos of them. Jace nodged Alecs side with a challenging look on his face.

“Wanna give them a show?”, he asked and Alec laughed and nodded. 

“Hell yeah!”

 

Izzy had posted a short text on her twitter about her appearance at the club opening and soon the social network had been going crazy about a chance of Alec being there too, since he often went to events alongside his sister.

Jace and Alec both greeted Simon with a quick handshake, then they turned to the paparazzi, back to back grinning into the flashing cameras going off. The people around them shouted their names, calling them to come take photos with them, asking for autographs.   
Simon padded Alec on the shoulder while he was signing a postcard for a girl.

“Hey, I'm gonna go inside to find Izzy and Clary, the bouncers know about you, when you come inside just take the stairs on the left side, it leads to the VIP area on the second floor.”

Alec nodded, then Simon shoved through the crowd that had circled both Jace and Alec. Another bouncer had joined the one outside, raising an eyebrow in Alec's direction.  
“All good, Mr Lightwood? Need any help?”, he asked and Alec smiled.

“No, it's alright.”

“Tell us when you want to get away from the crowd”, the bouncer nodded at Alec.

“Thanks.”

“Oh my god it's Magnus Bane!”, suddenly the girl to Alec's right shouted, making him turn his head the direction she wildly pointed while the crowd cheered and camera flashes went off around them again.  
Alec grinned at the sight of Magnus, casually strolling towards the crowd with Raphael beside him, laughing at what must have been a joke from Raphael. He waved at the crowd with a bright smile when they stepped in front of the cameras, posing for the shouting paparazzi.   
Magnus looked over to Alec and Jace for a second and winked at them, then he turned to the fans and started signing autographs while Raphael came towards Jace.

“Hey, Wayland, long time no see. How's the business going?”, Raphael punched Jace in the arm playfully and Jace tried to block him and ruffle his hair.   
Raphael ducked away, grinning at Alec who watched with amusement while the fans around them shouted their names and laughed at the playful battle.

“I still remember our last encounter, Santiago, you still owe me a bottle of champagne for the bet I took”, Jace said as he and Raphael exchanged a brotherly handshake, grinning at each other.

“Ah damn, you're right, Lead the way to the bar and I shall deliver”, he said with a gesture towards the entrance. Jace waved at the fans for a last time, then he followed Raphael to the bouncer who let them in.   
Alec signed a last autograph, then he walked over to Magnus who was chatting with some fans, taking a photo on a phone with them.

“Hey, you coming?”, Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

“Ladies, Gents, make sure to click onto my instagram for an exclusive inside look of the VIP area later”, he winked at his fans, then he turned away and followed Alec inside the club.  
There were two other bouncers on foot of the stairs and they nodded at Magnus and Alec when they stepped past them and walked up the stairs, just like Simon had told Alec.

The music that was blasted inside made the floor vibrate and Alec smiled at Magnus who had a smirk on his face as well.

“You love this, right?”, he asked and Magnus nodded.

“Been ages since I last went to a club opening. We should do that more often.”

“I'll keep that in mind”, Alec winked at him and as they took the last steps up they peered around the room.

 

The VIP area of the new club consisted of one large room, flashing lights from the ceiling down onto the crowd.   
The dance floor in the middle was filled with people moving to the music that was played by a DJ up on a little stage and the bar, that was on one side of the room had people lingering there with drinks in hands  
On the other side of the room, there were booths with armchairs, each one closed off by a barrier. Alec spotted Raphael, Jace and Clary at the far back sitting in one booth and he nudged Magnus side.

“There they are. Wanna get some drinks first?”, he asked and Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Definitely.”

When they got their drinks, not after meeting some actor friends and doing some small talk, they made their way through the crowd of dancing people to the booth. Clary hugged both of them quickly when they sat down.

“Where's Izzy and Simon?”, Alec asked and Jace shrugged.

“No idea, they were here just a few minutes ago. Think they spotted some of their co-stars from Unbreakable.”

In that moment, Izzy and Simon slumped down next to Jace and Izzy pinched his cheek, a wide smile on her face.

“I was just getting us the right kind of booze. Everyone, get one!”, she said while holding out a tray with shot glasses on it, filled with a bright violet liquor.   
They all took a glass from her, and she held up hers.

“We are all finally here, so now that we finally managed to go out again after months of hard work, let's celebrate this evening!”, she cheered, then downed the alcohol, everyone doing the same. 

It tasted sour at first but then a pleasant sweet taste followed, accompanied with the taste of aclohol. Izzy nodded at them approvingly.

“Not bad! That's the club's own shot creation and since I, well, Simon and me promote it for tonight, we can get as many rounds as we want of those!”, she exclaimed and clapped her hands together. Magnus held up his phone and waved around with it.

“Snapshot everyone!”, he declared and they all moved closer together to fit into the shot. Magnus snapped the picture, smiled pleased at it and posted on his instagram, tagging them all.

“Dancefloor, now!” Simon demanded and everyone got up to follow him into the crowd. On their way there, Izzy grabbed Alecs hand they pushed through a crowd of dancing people and hugged him tightly when she turned around to him.

“I love you!”, she shouted into his ear and Alec couldn't help but laugh.

“Right back at you!”, he shouted back and then they started dancing, moving to the steady rhythm of the music around them.

Alecs eyes wandered over to Magnus ever so often, earning a wide grin every time he noticed.   
At one point, a guy challenged Magnus to a dance battle and everyone started cheering at Magnus, as he showed off his wicked dance moves, swirling around and putting the guy in his place.   
The group clapped and cheered at him in excitement when the other guy surrendered, exchanging a handshake with a laughing Magnus.  
Alec couldn't stop smiling at Magnus after that.

They got more shots, laughing together and enjoyed their time on the dancefloor.  
Magnus winked at Alec from the corner of his eye when they bumped into each other every other time and Alec shoved him playfully.

 

 

_________  


 

 

The air in the club was hot around Alec and Magnus, who were on the dance floor, mesmerized by each others presence. They moved with the rhythm of the music together, one of Alecs hands on Magnus waist and one of Magnus hands on Alecs neck, eyes fixated on each other.

 

It was as if nothing around them existed in that very moment and Magnus smirked at Alec, and without any hesitation, not caring about their surrounding, Alec leaned forward and crashed their lips together.  


Alecs hand dug into Magnus hip hard, the other coming up to caress his cheek as he deepened the kiss, melting into the feeling of having Magnus near with all the other people dancing around them.   
He wasn't thinking, didn't care about anyone than Magnus and his lips against his own.

  
Magnus kissed him back with equal force, the kiss hot and passionate, both fighting for dominance and holding onto each other tightly.

They broke apart after a few minutes, both breathing heavily while still slightly moving to the music.   
Alec leaned down, sucking at Magnus neck, the latter closing his eyes and leaning his head back to give Alec better access. Everything around them was forgotten, while Alec smiled at the bruise he had sucked into Magnus neck.

“You know, we should do this again soon”, Magnus whispered into Alecs ear while he stroke down Alecs back, slightly lifting his shirt to feel the hot skin beneath the fabric.   
Alec swallowed hard and nodded.  


“Definitely”, Alec breathed, grinning and resting his forehead against Magnus,  not wanting the moment to ever end .

 

 

__________

  


  
The whole group left the club at around  3 AM. 

They had agreed to go back to Izzy ' s and Alec ' s place to  play a few rounds of their favorite game at the moment .

As there were still paparazzi and fans outside, they took some time to write more autographs and pose for photos, while Alec called for a driver to pick them up.   
Waving at the fans, they all started walking towards the parking lot near the club to where the driver would wait for them.  


Jace was walking with Clary, as they had been dancing quite closely back at the club,  clearly  lost deep in their own world as it seemed.   
Izzy was laughing with Raphael and Simon, Magnus and Alec strolling next to them grinning at Raphaels jokes.

T he driver dropped them off at the apartment block where Alec ' s and Izzy ' s flat was and they all settled in the living room on the sofa.   
Izzy turned on some music while Raphael and Magnus prepared some drinks and snacks  in the kitchen. Alec went to his room to get the game they had been playing for quite some time with the whole group now, Cards against humanity.   
Everyone enjoyed it immensely, trying to get  a bad and sarcastic answers to the questions all the time. 

When Alec got back he moved behind Magnus, who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch table, and sat down on the sofa. Magnus leaned bac k against Alec ' s legs casually and they started the game.

 

 

It was around two hours later when they decided to get at least a few hours of sleep, for Simon had dozed off already with his head on Izzys shoulder.   


Raphael decided to go home after all, so did Jace and Clary which left only Izzy and Simon and Magnus and Alec staying at the flat.   
When the three had left, Izzy woke up Simon only to get him to her room to sleep in her bed.   
She winked at Alec and Magnus seductively, who both rolled their eyes while packing away the cards and putting the glasses in the kitchen.  


Magnus grabbed Alecs waist as he put the trash away, turned him around so he was facing Magnus  and pressed him against the counter with a smirk.   


“I loved this evening, thanks for inviting me”, he grinned and Alec chuckled, his hand coming up to Magnus biceps, slwoly stroking his arm.  


“Technically Izzy invited you, but I liked it too. You really showed that guy who challenged you to a dance battle who the real king is.”

 

Magnus grinned and leaned forward to kiss Alec lightly, hi s nose brushing against Alec ' s and he lingered for a moment.  


“No one challenges me in front of my boyfriend and has me losing,  of course I had to show them who owns the dancefloor”, he chuckled and Alec laughed.  


“Wanna get some sleep now? We can get lunch at Takis later, I have a craving for one of their cheese sandwiches”, Alec suggested and Magnus kissed his cheek.  


“As much as I would like other things than sleeping now, you're right. And don't talk about that delicious food, you're killing me just by the thought of it”, Magnus groaned and Alec took his hand and dragged him to his bedroom.   
He turned off the lights  in the living room  and they both got rid of their clothes except their boxers and cuddled together on the bed,  falling asleep easily with each others steady breathing the only sound in the room.

 

 

_________

 

  
  
Alec was woken up by someone shaking him violently. He tried to get his arms up to stop the shaking but instead the person just slapped his hands away.  


“Izzy, stop it goddammit!”, he cursed, knowing without even looking that is was in fact Izzy.  
He turned away and bumped against Magnus with his shoulder, who was lying with his back to Alec.   
Magnus grunted and moved onto his back, peeking out from his eyelashed at the noise and struggle next to him.  


“Wake up Alec! You have to look at something!”, Izzy said with a stern voice and Alec groaned, hiding his face in the pillow.  


“Noo, leave me alone”, he mumbled but Izzy hit him again, so he shot up with an annoyed expression and caught her wrist.

“Izzy stop! What is your problem?”, he snapped at her but she gestured him to follow her.  


“I have to show you something on my computer. You too, Magnus”, she said, then she got up from beside Alec and left the room.

 

Alec fell back onto the pillow with a groan. Magnus shifted beside him to look at his boyfriend and smirked.

“Hello to you too, Alexander”, he said and placed a small kiss on Alecs cheek. Alec looked over at Magnus and shook his head.

“We better follow her or she will come back”, he warned and Magnus nodded, stretching his body and then he got up and walked over to Alecs closet.   
He grabbed two pairs of sweatpants, throwing one in Alecs direction and shrugged the pants on.   
Alec did the same, not bothering with a shirt and they left the room walking over to the couch where Izzy sat in front of her laptop with her phone in her hand.   
She had her brows furrowed and Simon beside her had an equal stern look on his face.

“So, show me what was so important to wake us up?”, Alec asked and Izzy placed her notebook on the couch table. Magnus sat down on the couch, Alec on his lap and they both looked at the screen, where Izzy started a video from a celebrity news page.

 

 

 

 

Izzy's gaze flickered over to Alec and Magnus, trying to decipher their reaction.   
Magnus exhaled and Alec ran a hand through his hair, pressing his lips together.

„Guys?“, Simon asked with furrowed eyebrows.

„Okay so we've been spotted“, Magnus said matter of factly, his hand resting on Alecs thigh.

„And? What are you gonna do now?“, Izzy asked, looking at Alec who just shrugged.

„Don't now. There's no denying it now after that I guess“, he admitted and looked over his shoulder at Magnus.   
Magnus tilted his head from side to side and nodded.

„Yeah, you're right. The rumors had been circulating for some time now, and we talked about making it official anyway“, he said and Izzy smiled happily.

„You did? Oh that's so great! I'm sorry I woke you up like this, I thought you would freak out. I'm so happy for you both and oh my god, how the hell did you guys kiss that passionately in a public club? Not even Jace did that“, she squealed and pointed at blurred short video playing, which obviously showed Alec and Magnus making out last night.

Alec rolled his eyes but Magnus chuckled.

„Ah well, Alexander is to blame here. I was merely following his lead“, he giggled and Alec punched him from the side.

„Oi, you're as much to blame as me, you seduced me!“, he protested and suddenly moved and tackled Magnus to the side, making Izzy squeak and jumping to the side laughing.   
Alec ruffled Magnus hair and pinned him down, Izzy pressing her body to the side laughing at the two of them fighting, until Simon padded Alec on the shoulder.

„Alright, alright, don't kill him before you even had the chance to be out in public together! How about we grab somthing to eat now? I'm absolutely starving“, he suggested and both, Alec and Magnus nodded excitedly.

„Takis!“, they shouted unisono and broke out into a laugter.

 

 


	5. This wasn't planned, but let's roll with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get's together after the event of the night and is taken aback by the huge impact the relationship seems to has on the public.  
> Alec, Jace and Magnus have some promotion interviews to attend to and at dinner with Izzy, they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearies, an welcome back!!!
> 
> No, I havent forgotten about this story, and here I am with a new chapter :) (I'm really sorry for the long wait!)  
> I'm sorry this took so long, I could go into detail about my life but ah well, let's just say work got a hold of me.
> 
> So then, enjoy the new chapter, and we'll see, depending on how much checback-signal I'll get, you will get ANOTHER new chapter tonight!  
> Have fun!!  
> xx

Cameras flashing, people shouting names, a huge crowd of people blocking the way.

 

„Ugh, how the hell did they know we would be here“, Izzy groaned while she shot a quick polite smile towards the paparazzi, urging Alec forwards, making him nearly stumble over his own feet.  


“Izzy, stop pushing me!”, he grumbled and Magnus shook his head in disbelief.

“No idea, guess we're kinda predictable when it comes to this place”, Magnus shouted over the noise and gave one of the paparazzi an annoyed look when he was shoved rather harshly.   


The paparazzi shouted their names around them, especially Magnus' and Alec's and it made it even harder for them to try to push through to the restaurant.

“Seats in the back?”, a waitress asked them when they finally reached the front door and everyone nodded.

“Yeah, sorry for the trouble”, Alec mumbled but she shook her head.  


“Absolutely no problem, follow me”, she smiled and lead them inside to the far back where they could sit peacefully.  
Seemed like everyone, literally EVERYONE already got the news of Alec and Magnus. And the public was quite interested as it seemed too.

 

“Wow, that was… more than usual”, Simon pointed out after they ordered their drinks and food and looked at Alec and Magnus.   
They both shared a look and Alec shrugged.   
Magnus got out his phone to check his social media.

“So, they saw us kissing in the club, of course they're all over us now. It will go away eventually”, he tried to argue but Izzy just looked at him sympathetically.  


“Yeah sure thing, Alec have you really not heard of the rumors in the last weeks?” He narrowed his eyes.  


“I don't google myself if that is what you mean? But yeah, I read some stuff but I just didn't care. This is our private thing”, he said with raised eyebrows.   
Magnus nudged his side and showed him his phone.

“It's all over twitter. Hashtag #Malec.”, Magnus chuckled and showed Alec his phone.  


“ The little video went viral… I wonder who snuck in and took it?”, he said and looked up with a questioning look. Simon shook his head and his face changed into an apologetically look.  


“No idea and seriously I'm sorry, we invited you and you got… outed. I'm really sorry”, he said but Magnus smiled at him.  


“We told you we talked about making it official, maybe not like this but we will deal with it now”  
Alec nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, damage is done now, can't be helped. Don't worry about it too much."

________________  
  


“Alec, Magnus, remember, you can ask to leave the interviews at any point, just wave at me and I'll stop them”, Aline, the promoter of 'Pandemonium' told them both.  


They were at a large event hall in downtown LA, where they had to do some promotion for the upcoming release of the official trailer of the movie.

Magnus, Jace and Alec were meant to do interviews all afternoon, but with the increasing interest on Alec and Magnus relationship, as they hadn't given an official statement to the public yet, Aline had arranged for them to back out if the questions would go down the wrong road.

“Yeah sure, we know. When will be done tonight, then? We wanted to have dinner with Izzy later”, Alec asked and Aline took a look at her time sheet.

“Last interview with you and Magnus is set for 7.30, after that you're free to go. You need a driver for later?”, she asked but Alec shook is head.

“No, I got my car parked around the corner, it's no problem.”

“Alright. Then, let's go, guys”, Aline said and showed them to the door to the first interview.

 

____________

 

  
  


 

Alec smirked at the woman doing the interview, Magnus at his side laughing at his dodging, which made Alec laugh himself.  
The woman laughed along and waved her hand at them.

“Okay, okay, nice move Alec, the movie is out in February. So, Pandemonium, tell us about the story. It's an unusual story, a band and a dance group getting into a fight. Anything else you can tell us so far?"

Magnus nodded, still smiling.

“Not that much, but yeah, we tried to make this a different one. Normally it's always musicians against musicians, or dancers against dancers. We tried to put those two genres into one piece and let me tell you, you'll love it. It's brilliant, the dancers are great, the musicians are amazing. Our director, Luke Garroway, he puts his all in this. It's worth it, so you should definitely go watch it.”

Magnus winked at the woman and in that moment Aline stepped up next to them.

“Thanks, time's up, that's it for today. Thank you for coming”, she said, shaking hands with the interviewer, Alec and Magnus doing the same.   
They followed Aline to the back, where they met Jace again, as he had already finished his last interview before them.

“You done? Izzy called, she's waiting for us at Idris.”

“Yeah, we can go now, right Aline?”, Magnus asked her over his shoulder and she nodded.

“Of course, enjoy your evening. I'll contact you again for the details for the next event. Thanks guys!”, she waved at them as they made their way out of the building, heading down the road towards Alec's car.  


 

“Wow, you're late, I'm starving!”, Izzy complained when the guys finally reached Idris, where Izzy sat at a table in the back.  


“Sorry, the traffic was like crazy and Jace insisted we took the 401 instead of the 398 which would have been way faster. Which is exactly the reason why I'll be the tour guide when your brother visits”, Magnus explained and kissed Izzy on the cheek.   
He sat down next, Alec and Jace also kissing her cheek, Jace settling beside her and Alec sitting down next to Magnus on the opposite side of the table.  


“Oh get over yourself, Bane, the 401 is the fastest lane, who could have known there would have been an accident?”, Jace argued and Alec scoffed.

“Anyone who drives a car, it's always the 401 on the news”, Alec pointed out and Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Whatever”, Jace grumbled.   
A waitress came to their table, taking their order of food and drinks and when the drinks arrived, they toasted and Izzy cleared her throat.

“Back to why we met up in the first place. Max booked his flight with Mum and Dad today, he'll land in two weeks, let's plan some things for his visit.” The three guys nodded.  


“Right, so I spoke to my agent, shooting for my series will be over in one and a half week, I've got two free months then with only a few promotion events and a shooting for a perfume commercial, so I'll be with Max most of the time”, Izzy explained. Magnus held up his hand.  


“We still have one more month to go with filming Pandemonium but we got four days off in those two weeks he visits, so that is when we'll be doing the tour around LA. I already got a list of places to show him which I think he will like.”  
Alec took a sip from his drink and nodded.

“You can come by the set whenever you want, I cleared it with the crew and security and the producers of course. You'll get full access and we can show you around in our breaks. You'll have to sign a secrecy contract for your visits of course, but that shouldn't be a problem, right? It should be send to our flat in the next days.”, Alec explained.

“I've had a talk with Luke and Max can have insight on directing a scene on one day. Just some minor help with the set and stuff”, Jace said and smiled while Izzy nodded and a pleased smile appeared on her face.  


“Thanks guys. He's so gonna love it here. Mum and Dad will arrive on Thursday, a week after Max, and then they'll spend the last days at Universal. They want to go out to dinner with us all on their arriving day though, so I got a reservation for Alicante for that night.”

“Perfect!”

“And how was your interview day? Did they ask about your relationship?”, Izzy asked while their food arrived and looked at Alec and Magnus with an eager look. Alec shrugged while he stole a sweet potato frie from Magnus plate, earning a slap on his arm from him.

“They tried but Alec dodged quite successfully”, Magnus chuckled and took a bite from his burger.  


“For now”, Jace commented and gave Alec a pointed look.  


“What?”, the latter asked in confusion and Jace scoffed.

“Dude, you're not as cryptic as you try to act like. Remember the song we recorded last week? The cover? You sure as hell sang a few “he's” and “him's” when it was clearly the other gender”, he teased and Alec frowned.  


“I did? Why didn't you say anything?”, he asked but Jace shrugged.  


“It sounded great, and I didn't want to do it all over again. But relax, it's okay now, isn't it? Fan's dreams come true with you two dating.”

“That's for sure. All I get is #Malec on twitter all the time, it never ends”, Izzy added and Magnus nodged Alec slightly.  


“Are you gonna sing a public love song to me on youtube now?”, he teased an Alec's face heated up.  


“No! I would never do that”, he choked out but Jace held up his hand and waved at Magnus.

“He wrote the song already, I have a video proof of him serenading away!” 

Alec's mouth fell open, his face bright red and Magnus and Izzy laughed out loud.  


“No way, you did, Alec? Oh you so have to show us the video”, she laughed and Magnus nodded approvingly.

“Oh yes!”

“No! Jace come on, you promised you would delete it!”, Alec tried to argue. Jace smirked at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Never said I would do such a thing.”

“Traitor”, Alec mumbled and went back to stuffing food into his mouth, glancing at Magnus when he felt his hand squeezing his leg slightly and he winked at Alec  


"Maybe I'll do it...", he grumbled and earned another laugh from his boyfriend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well??  
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments or leave KUDOS if you liked it!   
> And stay tuned for more ;)  
> xx
> 
> you can find me on tumblr here: everydayisonfire.tumblr.com  
> come talk to me ;)


	6. Sparks fly (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shooting continues and Alec is really proud to be out with Magnus on set now.  
> Though on another day, things don't work out like they want it to and an accident happens, causing the producers to make a decision.   
> Alec makes one as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!  
> I wrote more so yes, here it is!! Even longer than the last chapter, and even a bit of action in this!
> 
> I have to say, thanks to the absolutely lovely LarryStylinson7, I got my faith in this story back. Kind of lost my vibe for it for some time, hence the long break but leave it to you guys to get me back to it!! Thank you!  
> So shout-out for you awesome people!!!   
> Without your Kudos and comments, I would have long stopped writing.
> 
> Back to business, I'll be back to a real update schedule now as I'm on vacation (and signed off sick too, goddammit thanks to my freaking foot to never stop being a pain in my ass ever since 2004... UGH)  
> which means there will be an update on monday and I think again again at the end of next week.
> 
> I'll see what my muse comes up with since I'm writing this story totally different than all the others, completely without a plan, just laying it down as the ideas come to me while writing.   
> It's fun! 
> 
> As for the gifs I used, credits to the wonderful people who created those!! I hope you like the way I include them into the story, as it's something entirely new for me :)
> 
> Now enjoy this new chapter and have a great weekend!!   
> xxx

“Okay everyone, let's roll, dancer's, you ready? Magnus?”, Luke asked, the lights turned down and Magnus nodded, his eyes focused.  


“Action!”

 

 

The music started and the dancer's moved in rhythm, Magnus in the front with a focused look on his face and his movements fluid, full of passion.  
Alec stood in the back with a drink in his hand, Jace and the other musicians next to him as they had a little break for this scene and he couldn't help but smile proudly.

 

 

  
When the music stopped and the light's were turned on again they started cheering and applauding.

“Cut! Wonderful, everyone take a break, we'll set up the stage again and do the confrontation next!”, Luke instructed the crew as the dancers exchanged handshakes and nodded pleased at each other. They got towels from the crew and headed to the back to get drinks, to where Alec and the others were standing, still cheering.  


“Nice job”, Jace said and high fived one of the dancers. Magnus grinned at Alec as he brushed past him to get a cold drink.

“Liked what you saw?”, Magnus teased after drowning the first sips of the cool drink.   
Alec smirked, crossing his arms.

“You were not bad, but”, he teased and Magnus eyebrows shot up.  


“But? Anything you want to get off your chest?”, he said, moving towards Alec with eyebrows raised. They both looked behind Magnus when they heard cheers from the dance crew and musicians.   
Magnus smirked and quickly placed a kiss on Alecs cheek, making him blush.  


“Alright, guys, show's over”, Magnus beamed as he turned towards the others and Jace padded his back.  


“Save it for the trailer, you lovebirds”, he mocked them and Alec tried to punch his side but Jace ducked away.

“Easy, Lightwood. Bane, control your boyfriend, he's trying to hurt the real star of the movie”, he teased, jogging away as Alec shot forward, chasing after him. Jace blocked Alecs punches, while Alec grabbed his arm and tried to pin Jace down. 

Magnus shook his head and laughed as he watched the  playful banter between the two until Luke interrupted them.  


“Ey, no fights on my set! Lightwood, Wayland, get your musical asses over here and focus!”, he bellowed and Jace and Alec quickly stopped fighting and walked back to the group, just slightly out of breath.

“Sorry Luke, he started it”, Alec huffed, earning a nodge to the side from Jace and Luke shook his head.

“Seriously guys. Next scene in 5. Dancers and Musicians up on the stage, show the energy those two idiots just wasted down here. I want to see emotion! Now go, suit up!”

 

 

Alec slumped down exhausted on his bed in his trailer when his phone rang. When he looked at the caller ID he saw that it was his brother.

“Hey Max, what's up?”, Alec greeted his little brother.  


“Alec, we just booked the flight! And did you seriously make out with Magnus in a club?”, Max shouted into the phone and Alec laughed at his straightforwardness.

“I'm good, thank you for asking, little brother”, he chuckled and shrugged off his shoes so he could move up on the bed more comfortably.

“I saw all the pictures and videos online, since when did you date your co-star?”, Max ushered his questions and Alec sighed.  


“About two months now... When are you coming to LA then? Are you excited?”  


“Totally! Also, why didn't you tell me? Does Izzy know? I mean did she know before? You so have to tell me all details when I visit you!”   
The little Lightwood babbled and Alec couldn't help but laugh.  


“Yeah, we'll tell you. Magnus is really excited to meet you.”

“He is? Wow, that's so cool, you can introduce me to all your celebrity friends! Am I gonna meet someone big, like who are you friends with?”, Max asked excitedly.

“I'm big too”, Alec protested and heard Max huff.  


“Yeah right, but you are YOU, no offense. Tell me, who are your friends?”, he asked and Alec continued to tell him about  some famous people he met since he lived in LA  until he heard his mother call Max to come eat.  


“I gotta go now, I'm so looking forward to come to your place. Bye Alec”, Max said, then he hung up and Alec let his phone fall next to him onto the bed.

 

He looked up when he heard a knock on his door and smiled when Jace stepped inside.

“Hey, are you up for some music? I just got a great idea and wanted to try something with you.”  


“Yeah sure”, Alec said and grabbed his guitar.

“What did you come up with?”

 

__________  
  


“Izzy, have you seen Alec's and Jace's last video?”, Simon called through the flat and Izzys head peeked out of the kitchen.

“What video?”, she asked, eyebrows raised.

“They uploaded one about an hour ago on their account. You have to listen to it, it sounds amazing”, Simon answered and pointed towards the computer in front of him. Izzy walked up to him and looked over his shoulder.

“Show me”, she insisted and her face grew a wide smile as she listened to her brother and his co-star singing in the black and white video that was obviously recorded in Alec's trailer.

“Wow, they sound so good! No wonder they will get a record deal after the movie is done”, she smiled and turned to get back to the kitchen where she was preparing some vegetables.   
Simon followed her with a curious expression.  


“They got offered one? When? What did they decide?”, he asked but Izzy simply shrugged.  


“It's still a secret but a few labels showed interest. The two haven't decided yet but Alec told me they might go for a small startup label.   
He likes their ideas and Jace was on board with it from the start. ” 

Simon whistled through his teeth as he stole a carrot from Izzys plate and nodded.  
“Wow, they're really lucky. Alec has his degree in music, right? Is he gonna give up acting then and go full time musician?” 

“I don't think so, he loves both and as I know him he will try to continue both. Jace as well, they love it like this. We'll see how everything will work out.”

“And what about Magnus and Alec? How's that working out, their now public relationship? I haven't seen either of them since Takis.” Izzy frowned a bit.

“Alec won't really talk about it and of course it's their private business but I think the pressure from the media is a bit hard to take. When I called him yesterday he asked if I had read any of the tweets with a new hashtag about them. He sounded kind of distracted.”

“New hashtags? I thought he doesn't care for those rumors and stuff?””, Simon asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah he said so but apparently now he does. And it seems to bring him down, cause of course not everyone is happy about their relationship, even if it's so not their business. You know rumors and haters.. Though Magnus seems not to care that much, or at least he doesn't let it get to him that way..”, she looked sad and shrugged. Simon nodded.  


“Yeah, I know it far too well. Let's hope the both of them work it out.”

 

 

_________  


 

  
“Lightwood, what's wrong, you're not focused at all!”, Luke shouted annoyed and stalked over from behind the camera towards the stage where the band was set up, Alec in the front.   
He groaned, rubbed his neck and cursed under his breath as he stopped playing the riff he had been trying to get right.

“Seriously, that's the fifth take, if you don't know the song correctly there's no use in trying this all over again. Do you need a break?”

Alec sighed and glanced over to Jace who looked at him with raised eyebrows and a confused look.

“I... I'm sorry. Quick break? I'm just gonna... catch some air.. clear my head”, he mumbled and Luke nodded with an annoyed expression.  


“Alright, everyone, 15 minute break. Get some air, all of you!  Lightwood, I expect more from you when we start this again ”, he ordered and Alec handed his guitar to a crew member and quickly left the stage to get outside.   


 

He leaned against the side of the studio and glanced to his side when Jace came outside, looking for him and walked towards him.  


“Dude, what's up with you? You never mess up the songs like this, everything okay?”, he asked with a confused and worried expression.   
Alec closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall and let out a long breath.  


“I don't know. It's just... a bit much right now...”, he mumbled and Jace titled his head.  


“What do you mean? Shooting? The label thing?” Alec nodded and shrugged.  


“No and yes. And.. the media. Everyone.”  


“Let me guess, they're pushing way too hard, rumors  and haters  everywhere and people pretending to know your relationship better than you do?” Alec opened his eyes and looked at Jace who just shrugged.  


“I've been there, it will be over eventually.  Just don't let it get to you this much and talk to us, okay?  How's Magnus handling it?”  Alec grimaced and looked at his feet.

“Different than me. We got into a fight yesterday and uhm... I haven't seen him today yet.”

Jace padded his arm  supportively and smiled at Alec.

“I'm sure you'll work it out, the first week is always the hardest with relationships becoming public. Come on, we'll go through the song again before we continue shooting, we can't have this distract you from your work”, Jace suggested and pointed towards the door.  


“Yeah, you're right”, Alec agreed and followed Jace back inside.

 

They were just getting their guitars when a sudden loud noise echoed through the hall, everyone covering their ears and looking around as to where it could have come from.

The break was still going, so no one was near the set as technicians were shouting at each other and Alec and Jace left the guitars with the crew to go over to the rest of the cast that was on set as one of the security members instructed them to.

“What's going on?”, Alec asked Luke when he stopped beside him.

“We don't know, seems like some sort of short circuit. Crew's working on it. Are you okay now?”

Alec nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier. I'll focus now." 

He turned to Jace to ask him something and then, with a booming crack, one of the speakers above the stage suddenly exploded, a thundering noise forcing everyone to cover their ears again, sparks erupting from it, and then it fell down.

Everyone flinched when they watched it hit the ground with a loud boom, thankfully missing the drum set that was still standing there but then the speaker caught fire immediately. And it spread.

 

Suddenly, panic was everywhere.

People shouted various things from all sides, while security quickly showed the crowd where to go to escort them outside, the fire alarm booming through the studio as the fire spread and the air got filled with smoke quickly.

Everyone was led safely outside fast where the fire department and a few ambulances already arrived, the firemen storming inside to get the fire under control.   
The security checked if everyone was safe, while some people got treated by the paramedics for shock and some for smoke inhalation and then they had to wait for more orders.

Thankfully no one was injured and Alec had to thank himself a bit for causing the break, which led to an emtpy stage when the accident happened.   
Luke seemed to sense his distress and padded his shoulder.

“So much for the sixth sense Lightwood”, he said and Alec nodded.

“What's going to happen now?”, he asked with raised eyebrows.

 

 

After people from the fire department had taken care of the set which had obviously been damaged quite a lot, Luke got everyone assembled in the hall next to the main studio. He had an exhausted and worried expression on his face, as Alec had seen him talking on the phone earlier.

“Okay, listen up people. I just got off the phone with the producers and I have to tell you, we are forced to take a one week break to get the set up fixed again."   
Loud gasps erupted from the crowd as Luke continued.  
"The fire caused by the speaker damaged most of the technical system and the crew will need some time to put up a new stage.”

Jace and Alec exchanged a quick look while everyone started talking loudly, arguing about the work and the safety risks of the old stage until Luke held up his hand to silence them.

“I know it's tough but we decided it's for the best and even with the break, we're safe to get the shooting done in time. Thankfully no one was injured badly, that's the most important part. It's all settled for now, and you will get new information by the team by tomorrow. Thanks and take care.”

 

 

Alec went looking for Magnus in his trailer after they were dismissed, but had no luck as the trailer was locked and he so he had called his agent to talk about the accident.  
He assured his agent everything was fine and that they would get more information on the next day.   
After the call he lingered at the tops of the steps for a few seconds, then he sat down to wait.

To make the best out of the wait, he got out his phone to scribble on some lyrics he had written down on it.

He got a call from Izzy while waiting, her hearing about the fire at the set from the news. She sounded really worried but he soothed her, that everyone and everything was alright, that he hadn't been injured and about what the producers had decided. After that he also called his parents to tell them about what happened and to calm them down, he couldn't focus on lyrics any more so he looked through his twitter feed. There were already people asking if the crew was alright as the news of the fire had spread fast on the news and Alec wrote a quick tweet to tell his fans everything was fine, given the circumstances.

He looked up again, when he heard voices getting nearer and smiled when he saw Magnus approaching with his agent by his side. Magnus smiled when he noticed Alec waiting by his steps and quickly said his goodbye to his agent, who gave Alec a warm smile and left them alone.

“Hey, I heard what happened on set, are you okay? Is the crew okay?”, Magnus asked and reached out for Alecs hand, as he got up from the steps. Alec nodded and smiled half-heartedly.

“Yeah, luckily nobody was injured, as we were all off stage when the speaker fell down. It was quite a chaos though, the fire spread quickly. Fire department took care of it”, he explained and Magnus sighed in relief.

“Thank god, I was really worried when my agent got the call about the fire. I had a photo shoot in downtown today, so I wasn't here”, Magnus explained as he unlocked the trailer and stepped inside.   
Alec nodded as he followed him.

When Alec closed the door, Magnus turned around, run a hand through his hair and looked at Alec hesitatingly.

“I.. wanted to tell you I'm sorry for yesterday. We got into that fight and had no time to talk again. I didn't mean to push you because I know you have a lot on your mind right now with the press annoying us and I shouldn't have put even more pressure on you”, Magnus said but Alec shook his head as he reached for Magnus hand and squeezed it lightly.  


“It's okay, I wanted to apologize as well.  I talked to Jace earlier and he said I shouldn't let it get to me that much, just like you told me. And you're right. We're good. ” 

He leaned forward and kissed Magnus lightly on the lips.   
Suddenly a smile spread on his lips and moved back as Magnus raised his eyebrows at him in confusion.  


“What?”

“Do you have any more appointments this week? Any meetings or shootings?”, Alec asked with a smirk and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Uhm.. not really, no. We were supposed to shoot the dance scenes on stage this week but that's cancelled now that it blew up. Why, what are you thinking of?”, he asked and tilted his head. Alec looked excited and put a hand on Magnus hip. the other coming up to his arm.

“How about we take a short vacation? Just the two of us? We could use the time off and visit one of the towns we talked about?”

Magnus was silent for a second, then a smile spread on his face and he moved forward, catching Alec's lips in a quick kiss.

“Of course! And I know the perfect city! Paris!”, he exclaimed happily.

“Paris? As in Europe, France?”, Alec asked with an incredulous look. Magnus pouted his lips.  


“Yes, absolutely! What do you think?”

Alec looked at Magnus eyes, glistening with excitement and he couldn't help but nod in agreement.

“Yeah, sure. I'll call my agent, you call yours, let's go to Paris.”

Magnus grinned and hugged Alec tightly. When he moved back, he winked at him.

 

 

_________  


  
They were getting their luggage out of their taxi, Izzy helping Magnus with the suitcases, when a crowd of paparazzi headed towards them and circled them, cameras going off in all directions.   
Alec rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and put on a polite smile as the paparazzi shouted his name.

With the sudden attention on them, people stopped in their way and soon recognised the three actors, and some people stopped and asked for autographs.  
Alec quickly glanced towards Magnus and Izzy who also got surrounded by people now and with only a slight sigh he started signing a few cards and took photos with some fans.

Magnus obeyed as well and took photos with a few people, while the crowd of paparazzi still circled them, shouting their names and asking what they were doing and where they were headed.

Alec furrowed his brow at them, annoyed by the ever pushing media around them. He thought about all the tweets he had read that morning, some bad ones but mostly words full off encouragement and support for their yet not officially confirmed relationship.

While he hesitated he looked over to Izzy and Magnus, Magnus giving him a confused look as he couldn't read what Alec was thinking.

Izzy  was about to say something to him, when Alec suddenly moved forward, shoving his way over to the both of them next to the car and grabbed Magnus shirt, crashing their lips together in front of the whole crowd. He felt MAgnus stiffen for a second, but then he kissed him back with equal force.

 

The whole crowd went crazy. Some started cheering while Izzy just stood next to them, her mouth dropping as Alec and Magnus were shamelessly making out in public.

The paparazzi shoved towards them to get the best pictures, shouting their names and Alec smiled against Magnus lips after a few seconds, holding on to his shirt a bit tighter until he broke the kiss. Magnus was smirking at him, glancing towards the crowd of people for a second, then back at Alec.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alec”, he grinned as Alec turned around to face the wild mob.   
He inhaled deeply, then he smirked at them.

“You heard the official statement from me first. My name's Alec Lightwood, actor in the upcoming movie 'Pandemonium' and I'm in a relationship with my co-star Magnus Bane.   
We're going on vacation now, so have a nice day”, he said, then he grabbed a suitcase with one hand, Magnus with the other and moved forward to enter the airport and escape their audience.

 

Izzy hurried inside after the two of them, and when she caught up with Alec, she nudged his side playfully with a big smile plastered on her face.

“Alec, I'm so proud of you”, she laughed and Alec winked at her from the side.   


Magnus leaned to the side to kiss his cheek gently and shook his head in disbelief for wat just happened outside.

“I have to hand it to you, Alec, you certainly know how to make a statement!”

 

 

 


	7. Paris, je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend a wonderful time in Paris, simply enjoying being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!
> 
> I thought, why write about their awesome cute fluff time in Paris? This is what I came up with.  
> As I promised, just happy times in this story!  
> Enjoy ;)  
> xx
> 
> -> credits of the gifs to the awesome people who made them!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ***High five to everyone who spots the Sherlock quote :D

Alec yawned and stretched his arms above his head when was woken up by the sunlight creeping in through the curtains.

A smile spread on his face as he remembered where he was and who was lying beside him, quietly breathing.  
He shifted to his side and placed a kiss to Magnus neck who moved slightly in his sleep, then Alec stood up to move to the bathroom.   
When he came back, Magnus was lying on his back, smiling at him.

„Hey handsome“, he grinned as Alec casually walked over to his side of the bed. 

„Morning. Slept well?“, he asked and Magnus grinned sheepishly while nodding.

„Oh, I think you know all too well who's to thank for that“, he smirked and Alec laughed as Magnus suddenly reached for his wrist and pulled him down on top of him.

Alec caught himself on his elbows before he crushed Magnus, and hovered over his boyfriend with a smile.

„I guess I’ve got an idea“, he chuckled as Magnus pulled him down into a kiss, his hands tangled in Alec‘s hair, slowly scraping his scalp.   
Alec tried to hold himself up while deepening the kiss, but after a few minutes both their stomachs made loud grumbling noises, causing him to laugh.   
He fell to the side next to Magnus who furrowed his brow and frowned.

„Damn those life essential things, I was hoping for a round two and more of your addicting kisses“, he complained, reaching for Alecs hand when his stomach made the loud noise again.  


„Breakfast first, come on“, Alec laughed, kissed Magnus cheek and then he moved to the room phone to order them something to start the day.  


It was Wednesday already, and they had spent the first two days in Paris exploring the streets with little markets and visiting the Centre Pompidou. They were enjoying the private time they haden’t been able to experience in LA, kissing on the open street without groups of paparazzi bothering them and just being one of many couples walking down the streets hand in hand.   
It felt good.  
Their flight back to LA was booked for Friday, so they would have time to get rid of the Jet-lag on the weekend while preparing for shooting which would start on Monday. 

 

While Alec called the reception, Magnus went to the bathroom to quickly get ready and he emerged again, when someone knocked on their door with the food. 

Alec thanked the room service with the little french he could speak and moved the serving cart with the order to the table next to the window.   
Magnus sighed when he smelled the fresh baked goods and coffee as he walked over to his boyfriend and leaned down to kiss Alec passionately, then he flopped down next to him and clapped his hands together.

„Thanks for the wonderful thing that is a continental breakfast“, he exclaimed happily and accepted the cup Alec handed him, filled with hot coffee and he grabbed a croissant from the serving cart.

„What do you think, are you up for a few museums today? Maybe lunch near the Eiffel tower later?“, Alec asked as after he sipped some coffee and Magnus nodded eagerly.

„Oh yes, I want to go to the Louvre and see the Mona Lisa! Can you believe how small the painting actually is?“

Alec laughed along as Magnus continued rambling about classic art and modern art, and he reached for his hand, his thumb brushing the back of it lightly.

„I love how you talk about all this stuff like it’s common knowledge, as if it’s not absolutely stunning for you to know so much about art and history“, he admitted with a smile and Magnus winked at him.  


„So it’s not just my fabulous looks you’re after?“, he teased, finishing the last bite of the croissant as he stood to get another cup of coffee, his hand brushing Alec’s hair in an affectionately gesture.   
Alec grinned and took another bite from his croissant.

„Definitely not. Brain’s the new sexy“, he smirked and Magnus laughed out loud.  


„Good to know. So Louvre and then a stroll to the Eiffel tower?“, he asked and Alec nodded.

„Sounds good.“

 

__________

  
  
„Alec, how are you? How’s Paris? How's Magnus?“, Izzy‘s voice sounded happy over the phone.   
Alec was sitting on a stone wall next to the riverside of the Seine when she had called him, eating a Crepe Magnus had urged him to try.

He looked over his shoulder to where Magnus was standing taking photos and smiled at the sight of his happy boyfriend.

„I‘m great, thanks. Magnus enjoys the city immensly, Paris is amazing. How‘s LA?“, he asked after he finished the last bite of the food and stood to throw the napkin away.  


„Oh, you know how it is, stressful but also wonderful. Our show was renewed for another season!“, she exclaimed excitedly.  
Alec whistled through his teeth and nodded proudly.

„Congratulations, that’s awesome! When will shooting start, after the two months you get off?“, he asked, shifting on his feet, looking over the quiet river.

„Yeah, the new schedule will be tight but everyone’s really happy about it of course. They’re thinking about a tour with the whole cast, but nothing has been decided yet.“

„Sounds great! Did you tell Mum and Dad yet?“

„Yeah, I talked to them yesterday, they’re sending greetings too, you know. Max is overly excited about his trip next week, Mum was already on her last nerves“, Izzy chuckled and Alec laughed.

„I can imagine! When will he land exactly?“

„Thursday, at about 3pm. I’m free to pick him up, maybe you will be able to come too?“, she asked and he thought for a few seconds.  


„We’ll get the shooting plan for next week on Sunday. I’ll tell you then.“  


„Fine. I made a reservation at Idris for that evening and already told Jace, can you tell Magnus?“

„Sure. Same for him with the shooting plan though, but I’ll tell him. By the way, how’s the set going, heard anything from Jace? I wanted to call him yesterday but we were out for so long, I totally forgot“, he admitted and Izzy laughed.

„How dare you forget him, poor Jace. Only got Magnus on your mind, huh?“, she teased and Alec rolled his eyes.

„Sorry, it was really late and Jet-lag still hasn’t worn off“, he grumbled.  


„Yeah right. Well, I saw Jace the day before yesterday, he said they’re working really hard to get it re-built again, and put more technicians to work on it, so something like the speaker accident won’t happen again“, she explained.   
Alec nodded when suddenly Magnus pulled on his sleeve and he looked up surprised.  


„Alexander, you  **have** to look at this, there’s a little cat statue, you need to take a photo of me with it,  _pleeeease_ “, he exclaimed excitedly and pointed towards the wall next to the riverside.

„Izzy, I need to go, Magnus found something interesting“, Alec laughed as Magnus pulled him up and with him and he heard Izzy giggle on the other side of the line.

„Say hello from me, and enjoy the rest of your vacation. I’ll text you“, she chuckled, then she hung up and Alec quickly put his phone away.

 

„Calm down, Mags! I’m coming, what did you find?“, he laughed as Magnus continued to pull him towards a wall and pointed up with a bright smile on his face.  


„Look, up there! It’s a grinning cat! Take a picture!“, Magnus insisted and handed Alec his phone.   
Alec shook his head while laughing, then he took position and snapped a few pictures.   
Magnus grinned happily as he approached Alec, grabbing the phone back and looked at the shots.  


„This is the best vacation ever“, he stated happily, and looped his arms around Alec’s neck, then he moved forward and pressed his lips to Alec’s. 

Alec closed his eyes, enjoying their moment and put his hands on Magnus waist as he deepened the kiss, totally focusing on the man in his arms.   
They broke apart as they heard a camera go off next to them and looked a little confused around them for the source, unsure if someone might had actually recognized them.

Both let out a breath when they noticed a man, who held out a Polaroid to them with a grin and raised eyebrows.

“5 Euro?”, he asked as Magnus and Alec exchanged an amused look.   
Alec shrugged while Magnus looked for his wallet.

“Yeah, okay”, he grinned, handed the man the money and together they took a look at the picture.   
It was a simple, yet pretty shot, their kiss caught at the perfect moment, and Alec smiled, placing a light kiss to Magnus neck.  


“I like it”, he said and Magnus nodded.

“It’s perfect! Can I post it on my Instagram?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow and Alec grinned.

“We’re official now, I don’t mind”, he said and Magnus quickly snapped a shot of the Polaroid with his phone, posting it with them both tagged on the picture.   
As he put his phone in the pocket of his jacket he looked up at Alec with a happy smile.  


“Let’s go to the Eiffel tower next?”, he asked and Alec nodded, intertwining their hands.

“Great idea”, he answered and together they walked away from the river, back towards the next metro station.

 

______  
  
  
Alec and Magnus stumbled back into their hotel apartment both giggling as they were pleasantly buzzed and happy.   
The had visited the Eiffel tower and even went on top, with Magnus clinging to Alec’s hand since he was afraid of heights, but in the end he had enjoyed the view over the city, declaring it was now his favorite spot to visit.

Alec had called Jace to catch up with the work on the set while Magnus had looked at some souvenirs in a street next to their hotel, and Jace had told him that some of the labels interested in their music had given him a call. They agreed to go over details of the offers when Alec would be back in LA.

Magnus had bought a tiny Eiffel tower and some postcards to write to Raphael and Tessa, and some postcards for Alec as he insisted to write to his parents, Max and the crew on set.  
They had gotten some drinks at the hotel bar after dinner and now they were back at the hotel room, the finished written cards on the table and laughing over a Youtube video Raphael had posted.

Magnus grabbed his phone while still giggling and pointed at Alec.

“How about a short video for our fans?”, he suggested and Alec grinned and nodded.   
Magnus kissed him quickly on the lips and clapped his hands together.  


“Yay! Izzy said they all went head over heels over the pictures and videos from the airport, so this will be sugar for their hearts”, he joked and Alec nudged his side as he took position, holding up his phone and started filming.  


"You're really enjoying this aren't you", Alec laughed while shaking his head.

Magnus winked at him, phone pointed at Alec.  


“Ladies and gentlemen, I have the one and only Alec Lightwood here with me, we’re in Paris, France, it’s 10.30PM!   
Alexander, what do you have to tell your fans?”, Magnus directed the short video and Alec ran a hand through his hair, still grinning and laughing.

“Hi, I’m Alec, wait, you already said that.. "

Uhm, thank you all for the messages we got on twitter about Magnus and me dating, this is all so crazy new, thanks for the love and support!”

  
He laughed as Magnus blew him a kiss behind the camera, then hetried to look serious back at the phone.

 

“Yeah.. uhm, so we’ll be back in LA by the weekend, thank you for everything and see you then! Good night!”

  
Alec grinned, then he broke out laughing as Magnus stopped the video and laughed along when they both fell down on their bed, heads bumping against each other.

“Worst video _ever_ , this is so going on my account”, Magnus choked out between laughter and yelped, when Alec moved next to him and started tickling him.  


“Say that again, you left me literally no time to prepare myself”, he laughed while fighting Magnus, trying to pin him down, but Magnus was too strong and used a moment to flip them over, now hovering over Alec, pining his hands over his head.

“I’ll make sure to get you a script with full instructions next time”, he grinned at his boyfriend.   
Alec smirked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Yeah sure”, he said, then he got one hand free, reached for Magnus neck and pulled him down into a hot, passionate kiss.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, feel free to leave kudos or a comment ;)  
> Thanks for reading!! xx


	8. Interviews and smiley faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the return from Paris, both Alec and Magnus do some Interviews for Pandemonium. Some hosts ask cheeky questions..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! I haven't stopped writing!! Hello!! :D
> 
> Hii lovelies and welcome back!  
> My muse is FINALLY back and yay I got ideas for this story, as I wanted to continue it next!  
> Work is crazy right now with the new school year but I'm trying to write more soon!! Pinky-promise!
> 
> It's just a little chapter as I have to figure out the places Max and the others will visit given the fact I have no clue about LA.. at all. Bear with me :P
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! xx

„Can you turn this down? Izzy? Iz!”

Alec padded out of his room with his script in his hand and an annoyed frown on his face. As he turned the corner he narrowed his eyes at the TV that was blaring loudly through the living room.

“Izzy, I’m trying to study my lines”, he said but noticed, his sister was nowhere to be seen and he sighed. Then show that was on caught is attention from the corner of his eye.

 

 

 

Alec smiled to himself as it switched to an interview Magnus had done the day before on a live evening show. It was about his appearance in a charity video with dancing and they had asked him about the campaign and the shooting but of course they were interested in their short week in Paris as well.  


 

Magnus and him had talked about the public attention they would get as soon as they’ll be back from Paris on the last day of their vacation and had agreed, since Alec had made them official anyway, to be open about the questions. They wanted to support the lgbtq image with their relationship and create a positive effect on the media with their outing.

Both had told their agents the same, as well as Aline, so they could arrange that they would be answering questions regarding their private life as long as they were respectful. Twitter had overflown when they had returned, holding hands at LAX with paparazzi surrounding them, but it had felt good to finally show their love.

 

“Oh, Alec, I just had to take a call in my room, sorry I disturbed you”, Izzy said when she walked out of her room, phone in her hand, but he smiled.

“It’s okay. Anything important?”, he asked after he switched the TV off and tossed the remote on the sofa. She shook her head.

“Not really. I’ll be doing some recording on Friday, so Max will come along. You said you’ll come pick him up tomorrow, right?”, she asked as they both moved into the kitchen and she poured herself some juice while Alec grabbed an apple.

“Yeah, I’ve got this interview in the morning but I’m free after lunch. When is he landing again?”, he asked and Izzy checked her phone.

“At around 3. I’ll take your car and we’ll meet at the airport okay?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll get an uber to drive me there. Magnus and Jace said they will come by Idris at 8 so we’ll meet them there. They both got a full shooting day, so they might be late, and Raphael might come too, but he wasn’t sure yet.”

“Okay, sounds good. Simon will come as well, and he’s coming here first.” Alec nodded, munching the apple, then he grabbed the script he had laid on the counter and waved his apple in the air.

“I’ll be in my room then, studying some more. Night.” Izzy smiled and nodded.

“Night, see you tomorrow. But don’t wake me up again when you leave, you’re always so loud and clumsy”, she nudged his side and he pouted.

“I’m not!”

“You are. I can’t wait for when you get back to the trailer park and disturb only Jace and Magnus. Though Magnus doesn’t mind if I recall that one time I caught you.. Night Alec”, she laughed and left him standing blushing in the kitchen.

 

_______

 

From: The magnificent Mags  
_Good morning cutie, have fun with your interview later. We managed to wrap up shooting the large dance sequence yesterday so I might make it to the airport as well. Call me when you’re done with the Q &A? Xx_

 

To: The magnificent Mags  
_Did you change your name on my phone again? Will do, see you later x_

 

Alec put is phone away as Aline pointed for him to come with her. He followed her from the waiting room towards the set where the interview would take place. A lot of fans were waiting in front of the stage doors and he stopped to sign a few autographs and took some photos, then he was let inside and the hostess doing the show welcomed him.

He answered questions about the movie, about the plot and the whole idea behind it, music against dance and how the shooting was going on, a few things about the set life and of course about his co-stars. At one point the host smiled at him and glanced towards the auditorium where the fans were sitting and watching the show with eager eyes.

“So, let’s go back two weeks, the airport where you made your relationship with your co-star Magnus Bane official. Congratulations by the way, we all love you two, hashtag #Malec right guys?”, the hostess laughed and encourages the auditorium and the fans cheered and clapped for a moment. Alec grinned and nodded.

“Thanks, we appreciate it”, he said and the hostess nodded excitedly.  


 

Alec tried to hide his blush and laughed along but the hostess smirked at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking about.  
Yep, kissing Magnus was definitely one of the best things ever.  
Maybe even THE best..

“Well the nice picture Magnus posted on his Instagram said more than words. You guys are so cute, really. Okay now, let’s talk some more about your music. The fans went crazy about your last video with your co-star Jace Wayland, the original song you posted on your Youtube account a few weeks ago. What are your plans with the music? Do you intend to switch acting for becoming a musician?”, she asked and he smiled.

“Well, for now, Jace and I just record those videos in the trailer and share it with everyone. We’re writing a lot in out free time in between the shooting and it’s great to see the reaction of the fans, but we haven’t decided on anything yet. Finishing Pandemonium comes first, and then we’ll see what happens.” The hostess nodded.

“Yes, that’s absolutely understandable. Well, the fans love what you do if we look at the views for your songs, I bet if you two would produce an album, they would all go totally crazy about it”, she said. The cheering in the auditorium agreed with her words and Alec grinned.

“We’ll see how that works out, I promise to work on more songs then”, Alec laughed, then the director waved at the hostess to tell her time was nearly done.

“Right, we’re at the end of the show, thank you so much for coming here Alec, and we’re all absolutely excited for when Pandemonium comes out! Bye everyone, give it up for Alec Lightwood!”

“Bye, thanks for having me! Go see Pandemonium when it comes to the cinema!”

 

Alec waved at the camera as the crowd clapped and cheered at him and let out a little sigh of relief when the director gave the sign that the recording was done.

The hostess was still grinning as they both stood up.

“Thank you so much Alec, it was so great you had time to come and do the interview. Got to return to the set today?”, she asked and Alec shook his head.

“No, my little brother is arriving later, my sister and I will be picking him up. He’s spending two weeks with us.”

“Oh, how lovely. Have fun then, and thanks”, she added and then Aline waved at Alec to leave.

“Thanks, bye”, he shook the hostess’ hand, then he followed Aline out.

 

“Everything okay?”, she asked as they reached the car waiting for them outside. Alec nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, it was alright, no problem. I’m glad the fans are so supportive of this all, the movie and everything. Seems like they were rooting for Magnus and me to get together for a while now”, he laughed and Aline smiled.

“I feel relieved as well. I was a bit worried when I saw you outing the both of you two weeks ago, but it seems like you’re the new Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka of Hollywood, they love you all”, she smirked at him and Alec shrugged with a huge smile on his face.

“I’m just happy we don’t have to hide anymore.”

“Hashtag #Malec, you’re **the** favorite topic everywhere, believe me. Now, are you ready for the meeting with Jace and the guys from the label?”, she asked and he smirked.

“Let’s do this”, he nodded and they both entered the car and took off to a restaurant where they would meet Jace and the others.

 

 

 


	9. Life like we love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is coming to L.A. and Alec and Jace make a big decision.  
> But what does Izzy mean when she mentioned Magnus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I'm really sorry it took nearly 5 months for something new with this story... BUT I am back with it and I already got the plan and will finish this! 
> 
> So, yeah, I'm not so sure about the episodes these days, which means I'm mostly reading like A LOT and that means I'm also writing more to fill the lack of.. everything.  
> Sue me, here's something.  
> I set the chapters to 12. We'll see if I'll stay with it (HAH).  
> It's also kind of a filler chapter.. sorryyyyy  
> I PROMISE to finish this in the next weeks.  
> xx

„Alec, Jace, it‘s so great to meet you again!“, Kira said as the two actors entered the restaurant and got to the table where she was waiting for them. 

“Hi Kira, how have you been? Thanks for meeting us again”, Alec said with a smile after kissing Kiras cheek.  
Jace did the same, then they all sat down.

“I’m great, thanks. I’m so happy you agreed to meet again, after I talked so much at our last meeting. Sorry. My partner, Scott should be here any minute, he just had to take a call. How’s the filming going?”, she asked with an excited grin on her face. Alec ordered his drink, then he smiled at her.  


“It’s going well, even with the break we had we’ll be able to finish on time. The premiere is gonna take place in L.A. and ev ery one’s already excited.” Jace nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, two other labels already asked for our plans after the movie but we made the final decision. We want to sign with you”, he said, glancing at Alec who nodded with a smile. Kira clapped her hands together in glee, a happy grin spreading on her face.  


“Oh my god, thank you! Oh my god you really thought this through? I mean you looked at the contract and all and you’re 100% sure you want us to sign you? To produce your album, your songs, not like, Sony music? I heard the rumors, you can’t fool me, I know they’re interested as well and.. you’re really sure?”, she babbled and then pressed her lips together. 

Jace and Alec glanced at each other, grinned, then they nodded in unison.  


“Absolutely sure. We’re in.”

 

They went over details for how Kira would work with them then, talked about how Jace and Alec wrote their songs and how much time they would get to produce the album, which people would work with them and about the finances.  
Both, Jace and Alec were glad about their decision, as Kira was determined to work after their wishes and create the best album possible with them.  
They knew they couldn’t have gone with anyone better, since she really cared about the music, and not only the money they would make.

When it was time for Alec to leave, since he had to meet Izzy at the airport, Kira hugged them both and thanked them again. They agreed to meet again soon to take a look at some studios where they would work and agreed, that the label was allowed to make a statement they would be working together. They were even allowed to make a statement in one of their next videos on their Youtube account, after the official statement from the label would be released to make their own personal statement about the deal.

Alec felt happy when he said goodbye to Jace, as he had to get back to the set for more scenes as he himself got into the uber to get to the airport. He met Izzy waiting at the gate where Max would arrive. She hugged him, then narrowed her eyes.

“You look so smug, how did the meeting go?”, she asked and Alec grinned even wider.

“We decided we’ll sign with Wolf Records and Kira got some pretty awesome idea so far. We couldn’t have made a better choice, it’s gonna be great once we start working on the album. But it’s not official yet, so ssht”, he said and winked, and Izzy smiled at him.

“That sounds wonderful, I’m so proud of you. You’ve come a long way since you came to L.A.”, she said and Alec nodded.

“Thanks. Oh look there’s Max. MAX! Over here”, he shouted and both of them moved closer to where people emerged from the gate. Max ran towards his siblings and jumped into Alec’s arms, making him laugh and stumble backwards.  


“Guys it’s so awesome I’m here and I saw the Hollywood sign and the beaches and this is the best trip ever!”, he squealed and Izzy and Alec laughed.

“We’re glad you’re here, buddy. Let’s get your luggage and then we’ll show you our apartment”, Izzy said, but she was interrupted by a group of girls stopping in front of them.  


“Sorry, aren’t you Isabelle and Alec Lightwood?”, one girl asked, cheeks slightly flushed and Alec smiled.  


“We are”, he confirmed and the girls let out giggles  and whispered to each other .

“Can we get a photo with you and your autographs please?”, they asked and Max looked up at Alec.  


“So you are famous after all! Just like your celebrity friends”, he said and Alec chuckled at his little brother while he scribbled down his name.  


“Told you, but you said you rather wanted to meet “other” stars”, he teased, then he posed for a picture with the girls and Isabelle. Max narrowed his eyes after they said goodbye to the girls and started walking towards the luggage area.  


“You’re still only my grumpy sulking big brother”, he eventually said and Izzy let out a snort while Alec frowned.  


“I’m not sulky”, he protested but Izzy patted his shoulder.

“You are. Come on Max, we’ll get the car while Alec gets your luggage. See you Alec”, she said, and before Alec could protest, Izzy took Max hand and they ran off together. Alec grumbled, then he moved on to look for Max suitcase.  
When he got it, he went outside, put on his sunglasses, and texted Magnus.

 

_To:_ _Th_ _e magnificent Magnus_

_Hey, Max just landed and we’ll show him our apartment before the dinner.  
When will you be done with shooting?_

 

After he didn’t get a reply for some time, he sighed, since Magnus was probably not done shooting yet. So he called his parents and told them Max landed and everything was fine. By the time he hung up Izzy pulled up in front of him, he loaded the suitcase in the trunk and got in the back, and Izzy took off. It wasn’t often he let her drive his car, since she was.. kind of an aggressive driver, even for L.A. but that way he could lean back and think about the label and his future again.

He knew making an album would take time, and he still had to do promotion for Pandemonium once they were done shooting.  
But he loved the idea of spending days just recording and writing his music and working with Jace. But then again, he thought about acting and how he loved it as well. His thoughts got interrupted when Izzy stopped in front of their house and he moved to get Max suitcase, while the littlest Lightwood followed Izzy inside.  
Max was clearly impressed as Izzy showed him around their apartment and Alec couldn’t help but smile at his two siblings. Izzy arched her eyebrow at him as he took a seat in front of his piano in the living room, while Max was outside on the patio.

“Are you okay? You were quite lost in your thoughts when we drove here”, she pointed out and he shrugged.

“Just.. thinking about the future and the label and acting”, he said and she nodded.  


“It’s gonna be a new adventure, huh? And you’re absolutely sure, you want to do this? It’ll mean quitting acting for some time”, she pointed out but Alec nodded.

“I want to do it, music is a big part of my life and I want to work on this with Jace. We already got great ideas”, he said and Izzy hummed.  


“Have you talked to Magnus yet?”, she suddenly asked and Alec furrowed his brow, but in that very moment his phone rang. It was Magnus and Alec took it while Izzy joined Max outside.

“Hey Mags, what’s up? Are you done with shooting yet?”, he asked. Magnus let out an exhausted sigh.

“Sadly no, I’m not sure if we’ll make it on time. I need to re-shoot some scenes and Jace was called to the record studio for something, I don’t know, he said to tell you since he left in a hurry. Sorry, we’ll try to come as soon as we’re done. How is Max? Does he like L.A. already?”, Magnus asked, and Alec didn’t miss the slight disappointment in his voice. 

“He loves it and can’t wait for his tour. He asked all sorts of questions about places on our drive. I guess you’ll get along great. We’ll be heading to Idris later then, and you’ll just come when you’re free”, he said and Magnus hummed in agreement.

“Alright. Tell him the tour will be fantastic. Sorry again”, he said and Alec nodded.  


“It’s okay, not your fault. I’ll see you later”, he said, then he ended the call and moved outside to his siblings, where Izzy was explaining Max something about the mountains visible in the distance. They looked at Alec excitedly and he sighed.

“Bad news, Jace and Magnus will be late. I guess we’ll just head to Idris later then and they will join us at one point. So we have a few hours to spare. Max, would you like to see our favorite park?”, he asked and Max nodded in excitement.

“Yes! Show me all your favorite places!”, he said and Alec chuckled when Max ran inside past him. He stopped when Izzy moved as well and narrowed his eyes.  


“What did you mean earlier, have I talked to Magnus?  About the label thing, or what do you..? ”, he asked but Izzy shook her head slowly .  


“It was nothing, don’t worry. Let’s go to the park”, she said with a smile, but Alec had a feeling the talk wasn’t done yet, as he followed her inside. 

 

The walk to the little park wasn’t long and they got ice cream there while Max kept on talking nonstop about what he read about Los Angeles and all the famous places.

Alec smiled as he listened to his little brothers babbling and he felt an ache in his chest. He instantly knew he missed this, missed is brother and his stories since he left and moved to Los Angeles. Izzy nudged his side at one point and he gave her a half-smile.

They went to Idris to get their reservation later that evening, and Raphael joined them early to make up for the missing others. Max was instantly hooked on the stories Raphael told him about his Youtube career and ideas for videos and while they had their meal, Alec forgot about his worries for some time. Eventually Jace and Magnus joined them too and Max nearly fainted of excitement when he shook both of their hands. Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss, and their talk continued.

When it was time to go, Magnus promised Max to do the tour soon and said his goodbye to both Lightwoods, since Izzy was staying with Max at their apartment. Alec though grabbed his wrist for a moment and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Are you heading back with them or are you going back to the trailers as well?”, he asked, brow furrowed and Alec nodded.

“Trailer park. I got an early shoot tomorrow with Jace and the band”, he said and Magnus nodded, then he narrowed his eyes, since Alec didn’t let go.  


“Is everything okay? You seem.. off”, he pointed out but before Alec could answer, Jace whistled at them, their car ready  to leave.   


“Come on guys, it’s late and you can smooch when we’re back at the trailer park”, he shouted and Alec glared at him, but Magnus chuckled, squeezed Alec’s hand, then they  s aid good night to Izzy and Max and got in the car with Jace. When they reached the trailer park, Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist  as they stopped at his trailer.  


“Are you really okay, though?”, he asked and Alec smiled.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. See you tomorrow”, he said, leaned down to kiss Magnus, then he went inside his trailer.

Inside, he got ready to go to bed, reading over a few lines as he did so when his phone buzzed. As he lay down on his bed, he looked at the message from Magnus:

 

 __ **From: The magnificent Magnus:**  
Sleep well, see you tomorrow  
P.S. I like your sulking self

_xx_

 

and there was a picture attached, one they took at the set the day before, and Alec couldn’t help but smile and ignored the growing worry in his chest about what Izzy could have meant.

 


	10. Set life and complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max spends some time at the set and gets to know Magnus a bit more. A magic music moment happens.  
> Magnus gets the talk.. from someone unexpected.   
> Meanwhile Alec worries what's up with Magnus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> I told you I'm gonna finish this soon, so here's another chapter!  
> Have fun with a liiittle drama (before we get to.. uhm more drama in later chapters? HAH) :P  
> You all know I'm evil #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Enjoy ;)  
> xx
> 
> (the song I used in this chapter.. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljawHxBl_Rk   
> Not mine obviously. Enjoy ;)

Alec got up really early the next morning since his first rehearsal would start at 6AM. He got the shooting plan for the day when he entered the make up trailer and couldn‘t help but smile. He knew Max would come by the set later that day along with Izzy and Alec was excited to see Max‘ reaction to the scenes they would do that day and to his work. It would be a good day, and he forgot about any worries he had the day before.

He met Jace on set and they started rehearsing the songs and scenes they were doing later until Luke told them the set was ready and they started shooting. It was nearly lunchtime when Izzy and Max turned up and Max seemed overwhelmed with excitement, which made Alec smile even more.   
Alec and Jace were still shooting so they had to concentrate, but Magnus was already around as well and they greeted him and Alec saw them talking from the corner of his eye, Max looking up to Alec‘s boyfriend with wide eyes. It felt great, knowing his family was as happy as he was and that Magnus was a part of it.

When they wrapped the scene, Alec went over to the group, where Max, Izzy, Magnus and a few crew members were gathered. Max was telling them a story from his school in Florida, and everyone watched and listened with a smile on their lips.

„Alec! Are you done? This place is SO cool!“, Max exclaimed happily and Alec chuckled as he stopped next to Magnus, who was grinning at him.

„We‘re having lunch now, wanna join us? We‘re doing more scenes later, maybe you can watch again?“, he suggested and Max nodded frantically.

„Yes please! Izzy took me out for breakfast this morning to this really cool place called Takis“, he said and Alec frowned at Izzy.  


„You took him to Takis without us, seriously? That‘s not fair“, he said and Izzy shrugged.  


„You can always take him again“, she said but Alec shook his head.  


„I can‘t believe you showed him our favorite place without me who, I remind you, found it in the first place“, he grumbled, but smiled when he listened to Max talking to some of the crew members about the places he wanted to see.

„Lunch now, I‘m starving“, Jace announced, and the group left the set.

 

They all shared a table at the cafeteria and Max kept talking nonstop, making everyone smile and laugh. Alec grinned, as he watched his brother charm the whole crew and even Luke joined them and laughed with them.  
When it was time to get on set, Alec was allowed to show Max the set they were filming on and showed him the instruments the worked with. When he showed Max an old piano in the room they were filming in, which he was playing on in the next scene, Max eyes lit up.

“Alec can you play me a song? Please?”, he asked excitedly and Alec furrowed his brow, glancing over at where Luke and the crew was looking at the screens with the last scenes on them, talking about some changes of the camera angles.

“Uh, I guess, which one?”, he asked and looked at his little brother.

“The one you played me when I was sick last year and you visited? Please? It was so great, please Alec”, the boy begged and Alec smiled gently.

He  remember ed how miserable Max had been  last year,  seriously ill, and couldn’t leave the bed for weeks. Alec had visited him  since he had scheduled the vacation for some time and then learned that Max was sick. S ince Max had been contagious, he hadn’t been able to spend time with him, in case he caught the sickness, which had left Max devastated as he hadn’t seen Alec for nearly half a year, as his work schedule had been crazy  with no spare time to come to Florida . So Alec had plucked in his old keyboard and sat in front of Max bedroom and had played him a song,  to be there for him .

“Alec please, can you play it?”, Max asked again, reaching for Alec’s hand and Alec nodded.  


“Okay yeah, I’ll play it. Sit down”, he said and Max sat down on the sofa next to the piano as Alec took place and brushed his fingers over the old keys. He loved the sound of the piano and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and started the intro. He stumbled with the chords for a bit, as he tried to get the tune right, since he couldn't transpose it like on his keyboard but then he got it right and played it easily.  


He felt the mood change on the whole set as everyone got quiet and looked to where the two siblings were sitting.  
Alec smiled at Max, then he started singing.

 

_When the rain is blowing in your face_ _  
_ _And the whole world is on your case_ _  
_ _I could offer you a warm embrace_ _  
_ _To make you feel my love_

 

Max smiled at Alec as he slowly rocked along to the music and Alec closed his eyes, losing himself in the music as he sung.

 

 _When the evening shadows_  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love 

 

Alec looked to the side where Izzy was sitting now next to Max, hugging him from the side and from the corner of his eye he noticed Jace, holding up his mobile, clearly filming Alec’s playing.   
He smiled, then he looked over his shoulder to where he saw Magnus standing next to the rest of the crew, who all started to hum along the song.

 

 _I could make you happy_  
Make your dreams come true  
There’s nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of this Earth for you  
To make you feel my love 

 

He saw Magnus swallow and smile happily at him, and the crew started cheering and clapping as Alec played the last chords and blushed, looking at Max who jumped to his feet and hugged Alec tightly.   
Alec laughed as he embraced Max hug, and turned to fully hug him back.

“Thank you Alec, I really missed you”, he whispered into Alec’s ear as he held his little brother and Alec couldn’t help but smile, holding back tears the way Max clung to him.

“I missed you too buddy”, he said and let Max go, then he looked at Jace, who wore a smug grin, tapping on his phone.

“You’re gonna post it, am I right?”, Alec asked with a raised eyebrow, wiping at his eyes and Jace nodded.

“Oh, hell yes I am, that was some emotional stuff, Lightwood. Damn, the fans will go crazy”, he said and Alec chuckled, shaking his head, then Luke stepped up to them and nodded.

“Nice one, Lightwood. Who would have known you’re so sensitive”, he smirked and Alec glanced at where Magnus was standing with the dancers, a blush creeping on his face again.

“I uh.. played this for Max when he was sick last year..”, he said and Luke nodded knowingly.

“Hm, I bet it wasn’t just for him just now”, he said but then he clapped his hands.

“Right, this was nice, but we gotta get back to work now. Wayland, get your instrument, we’re doing scene 18 now. Come one, people, move”, Luke bellowed and Alec got up, smiling at Izzy and Max.

“You can go to my trailer and I’ll see you later, okay?”, he said and Izzy nodded.

“Have fun working”, she said as she pushed Max off the set and winked at Magnus when she passed him, who looked at Alec with a grin.   
Alec hurried to get ready for the next scene before is blush would increase and he would faint of embarrassment.   
The crew members all grinned at him as well, all aware what who Alec had also dedicated the song to and Alec blushed even more and avoided looking anyone in the eye.

 

***

 

Magnus got off the set earlier than Jace and Alec, and he strolled back to his trailer humming the song Alec had played as it had been stuck in his head ever since. When he reached the trailer, he stopped when he spotted Max sitting on his steps.

“Hello Max, to what do I owe the pleasure? Where’s Izzy?”, he asked as he stopped in front of the little Lightwood. Max got up, so he was at eye level with Magnus.

“Izzy’s calling Simon for plans for tonight and she showed me where your trailer is”, Max said and Magnus nodded, raising his eyebrow.

“I’m assuming you want something from me?”, he asked and Max nodded. Magnus opened the trailer then and stepped inside after Max, who looked around for a few seconds, then he turned around to look up at Magnus.

“I saw the way Alec looked at you when he played the song today”, Max said bluntly coming right to the facts and Magnus raised and eyebrow, but Max continued.

“I’m not around often but I know my brother very well”, the boy said and Magnus had to hold back a laugh. So Max was giving him _the talk._ Interesting _._

“I can imagine. Alec talks about you a lot and told me many stories”, Magnus said as he sat down on his bed and looked at Max.

“Alec is a great guy and his last boyfriend was really mean to him when he left for L.A. He even did an interview where he tried to put Alec in a bad light”, Max said and Magnus nodded. Alec had told him about that and about his ex as well. It had been a nasty break-up and the guy had tried to get attention by making Alec seem like the bad guy when in reality he had cheated on Alec for weeks before Alec made the decision to move.   
All in all, it had been bad. 

“I know, Alec told me”, Magnus pointed out and Max nodded.  


“So don’t be that guy”, Max said as he narrowed his eyes and Magnus nodded.  


“I won’t. I care about him”, he admitted, which seemed to please Max, who smiled.

“I like you. I wouldn’t want to come after you. You know Izzy, but you don’t know me yet”, he said with a smirk and winked at Magnus, then he turned around and left the trailer and Magnus speechless behind. 

Who would have known, the littlest Lightwood was the one to fear most?

And then it hit him. He really had to talk to Alec and tell him… about the future.

 

***

 

Jace and Alec finished shooting a few hours later and both were exhausted. Jace went back to the cafeteria to get himself a can of tea, since his voice had gotten raw in the last few scenes they’d done, and Luke ordered strict vocal rest for him. Alec reached his trailer, surprised to find it empty, so he called Izzy, who only picked up after a few rings.

“Hey, where are you? Did you leave already?”, Alec asked, disappointment in his voice, but Izzy laughed and he could hear Max in the background.  


“No, we’re at Magnus trailer, he’s showing us some really funny behind the scenes things. Are you done shooting? Magnus offered to take us out for dinner with one of his friends, apparently a Youtube r and singer he doesn’t want to name drop yet and Max is beyond excited”, Izzy said and Alec grinne d.   


“I think I can imagine who it is.. yeah we’re done and I’m just getting changed, then I’ll meet you at Magnus’ trailer.   
He quickly changed,  then he made his way to Magnus trailer but was held back by one of the crew members. He wore a frown when he reached the trailer and knocked. Magnus opened the door laughing but narrowed his eyes the second he saw Alec’s frown.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Everything okay?”, he asked, worry in his voice as he let Alec inside. Izzy and Max were seated behind Magnus laptop on the bed and both looked up when Alec entered the small room.

“I’ve got bad news. I have to do recordings all day tomorrow, so I won’t be able to spend time with you guys. And a re-shoot on Sunday if Jace voice will be better by then. It’s not settled yet but they told me not to make any plans as I could get called in any time”, he said frustrated and slumped down next to Max on the bed. Izzy padded his shoulder and Alec looked at his little brother.

“Sorry, I really wanted to spend the weekend with you but I can’t”, he said and Max nodded, though his eyes seemed sad.

“It’s okay, you’re working hard, I get it”, the boy said and Alec smiled sadly.

“I could accompany you guys?”, Magnus suggested and all three Lightwoods looked at him. He waved his hand in the air.

“I only got this interview in the morning, then I’m free all day and on Sunday until I get the lines I have to study for next week. We could check out some places I told you about Max”, he said and Max nodded frantically.

“Oh cool, yes! And are you telling me who we’re meeting tonight?”, Max asked but Magnus shook his head firmly, a smirk on his lips.

“Nope, not telling. You’ll know soon enough. We actually have to leave now, traffic might be crazy already. Isabelle, can you call us an Uber?”, he asked and Izzy nodded as she got up.

“Sure thing, come on Max, I think those two need some time alone before we spend the evening and steal Magnus for the whole weekend”, she teased and Alec blushed a bit while Max only rolled his eyes.

“Don’t take too long please”, he said mockingly and followed his sister outside.

After the two left, Alec looked at Magnus who was smiling, but there was something in his eyes Alec couldn’t quite decipher.

“Mags? Is there something you want to talk about?”, he asked carefully as he stood up and looked at his boyfriend. He was sure to catch something like panic in Magnus eyes for a second but it was gone just as fast and Magnus smiled at him.

“That song you played for Max today.. I couldn’t get it out of my head the whole day. And when you looked at me in the end”, he said as he put his arms around Alec’s neck and stepped closer.   
Alec grinned as he reached for Magnus waist and pulled him closer.

“I meant it. Every word”, he said and brushed his nose against Magnus, who let out a small laugh.

“That was the most romantic thing someone ever did for me”, he whispered and leaned up, brushing their lips together.

The kiss was slow, unhurried and full of love. Alec held onto Magnus waist a bit tighter as the latter melted against Alec lips, pouring all his feelings into their little moment. Alec felt light-headed as he deepened the kiss, his one hand moving to the small of Magnus back, where he grabbed the shirt and stroke slow circles with his hand. Magnus whimpered against Alec, cradling and scraping his neck affectionately and Alec smiled against his lips, when a small moan escaped Magnus lips.   
They startled when a loud knock on the door disturbed their private moment.

“Boys, come on, the car is here!”, Izzy shouted from the other side of the room and Manus grinned, placing another kiss on Alec’s mouth, then he grabbed his phone from the bed and took Alec’s hand as he opened the door.

“We’re coming, no need to shout”, he said as he pulled Alec behind him down the stairs and Izzy looked at them mockingly, finger pointed at Alec, whose lips were a bit kiss-swollen and his cheeks flushed.

“No more making out, we got a minor with us who doesn’t need to get scarred for life”, she said teasingly and Magnus pouted.

“In that case..”, he said, spun around quickly and grabbed the Alec’s jacket, crushing their mouths together, teeth and tongue colliding clumsily and Alec moved back laughing when he heard Max making gagging sounds.

“You’re so.. ew”, he grunted when Alec looked at his brother, who stuck out his tongue at Magnus, who returned the favor, then winked at Alec. Alec felt a happy feeling in his chest, the way he watched them.

 

They reached their destination late, and Magnus told them his friend was already waiting inside for them. Max got even more excited as they entered and let out a gasp when he saw Magnus greeting his friend, who kissed Izzys cheek, hugged Alec as well and then extended his hand towards Max.

“Hey, I’m Sam, you must be Alec’s brother”, the guy said grinning and Max just stared at him with his mouth open.

“You’re Sam Tsui! The amazing dancer and singer on youtube!”, Max exclaimed loudly, making people turn their head their direction and Sam laughed.

“I guess that’s me”, he said and Magnus winked at Alec who shook his head.

“Max, come on sit down, we’re disturbing the other guests”, he said but Max only punched his hand away.

“Alec, shut up, I don’t care. Tell me how you know Magnus?”, Max said excitedly and Alec furrowed his brow.

“I know him too, you know”, he pointed out but Max glared at him.

“And you never told me so I’m angry with you now. Sam, tell me about your next video!”, Max asked, turning away from Alec who let out a sigh, shaking his head at his brother.   
This would be a long night, even though he had to leave early since he had to be at the record studio at 7AM.   
Izzy only smirked and pat his shoulder before sitting down next to Max, who was already hooked on anything Sam said. Magnus winked at Alec, who couldn’t help but smile. He mouthed a _thank you_ to Magnus, who squeezed his thigh lightly, before he joined Sam’s and Max conversation about a recent video of Sam.

By the time Alec had to leave, Max had asked Sam all kinds of questions and Sam had invited him, Magnus and Izzy to come to his house on Sunday to watch him shoot a quick video with his best friend Kurt. Max was on the verge to freak out and had to promise Alec to actually behave himself for the rest of the night. Magnus walked Alec outside when he left, and they lingered for a few minutes, since his drive wasn’t there yet.

They were holding hands, Magnus slowly stroking Alecs’, and Alec tilted his head slightly as he studied Magnus.  
“Mags? Everything okay?”, he asked and Magnus nodded quickly.

“Yeah, everything’s great. Seems like the surprise for Max was a success”, he laughed and Alec nodded.

“Max can be quite a ball of energy. Sorry for his behavior sometimes..”, Alec said but Magnus shook his head with a fond smile.

“No, don’t be, he’s great. I’m glad I got to met him”, he said and leaned forward to place a small kiss on Alec’s lips, as his car arrived.

“I’ll see you around then”, Alec said as he stepped closer to the car, but then he furrowed his brow.

“You’re alright though, right? You seemed.. a bit off earlier”, he asked slowly, and he saw the same emotion flash in Magnus eyes for a second again.   
It gave him an uneasy feeling, but Magnus smiled and nodded.

“I am, no worries. I’ll see you”, he said and Alec nodded, then he got into the car, waved at Magnus and they took off.

Magnus lingered outside for a few more minutes, cursing himself.   
He had to tell Alec. But he was scared how he would react.

 

***

Alec sighed as he left the record studio late in the afternoon on Saturday, sipping on his coffee as he was handed a schedule for the next day for the scenes that needed to be re-shot. Jace was feeling better, and his voice was back to normal so they had to do the extra work in order for Alec to get the few days off the next week.

He read through his messages on the way back to the trailer park and smiled at the amount of comments on his Youtube channel. Jace had posted the video of him singing the Adele song to Max the evening before and the response by the fans was incredible. They all loved it and he smiled as he read the tweets with the hashtag #brotherlylove and #ithinkidiedbyAlecLightwoodsvoice on twitter.

He liked a few tweets by fans, knowing it would only make them go more crazy but he couldn’t help the happy feeling spreading in his chest as he read how they loved, how in the end of the song he looked to Magnus, which Jace captured perfectly. It felt nice to know the fans accepted them and loved him for who he was and who he loved.

 _Love_.

It was a heavy word, but Alec was sure of it, even more after he watched the video again, the way Magnus looked at him in it.  
And Alec wanted to tell Magnus.

He closed his newsfeed and called Magnus, who had messaged him he would be at his flat in downtown over the weekend, just as he reached the trailer park. It rang for a few seconds, then Magnus picked up.

“Hey handsome, how was the studio?”, Magnus greeted him and Alec smiled as he motioned the driver to wait.

“Hey Mags, are you free right now? I could come to your place for some time until I’ve got a meeting with the crew”, Alec asked.

“Sure thing, you can come over, I’m only meeting Izzy and Max in about two hours. We were shopping and they went home to rest for some time, until we’re going bowling tonight. When will you be here?”, he asked and Alec smiled.

“Give me twenty minutes”, he said, then he hung up and told the driver Magnus address.

He arrived at the flat about 30 minutes later, since the traffic was already crazy and let himself in with the spare keys Magnus had given him. He dropped his jacket in the hallway and made his way inside, where he was greeted by a small cat, who came running towards him.

Alec bent down and scratched the little feline creature behind the ears, making it purr and rub against his hand just as Tessa, Magnus flatmate and eldest friend came out of the kitchen.

“Oh, Alec, hi! Magnus is upstairs in the fitness room. How’s the shooting going?”, she asked as she placed a glass of water at the desk where her computer sat.

“It’s going great, we’ll be done soon. I’ll go look for Magnus, see you”, he said and she nodded, then he turned towards the staircase and made his way upstairs, followed by the little cat.

He could hear the loud music coming from the room where Magnus had installed fitness equipment along with mirrors on the wall to watch him dancing, and Alec stopped in the doorway, watching Magnus who was practicing a dance routine in front of the mirror.

His eyes were focused on his every movement, as he spun around and hd his hands moving precisely. Alec watched and admired how Magnus tank top clung to his upper body, soaked with sweat and the way his sweatpants were tight over his thighs and ass, and Alec actually blushed a bit, so obviously checking out his boyfriend. Magnus looked perfect in every way, and Alec felt his heart ache a bit.

Magnus didn’t notice Alec for some time, dancing and then cursing in frustration of a wrong move as he stopped only to notice Alec leaning against the doorframe when he turned around. His eyes lit up by the sight of his boyfriend, and Alec pushed away from the door to step inside, a wide grin on his face.

“That was awesome, are you practicing a new routine?”, he asked as Magnus turned down the music and got himself a water bottle. He took a large sip, then he shook his head.

“Thanks but it wasn’t, I’m not satisfied at all. Sloppy movements and I can’t get the turn right”, he said and shrugged but Alec shook his head, reaching for Magnus biceps as he stepped closer.

“It looked awesome What’s it for?”, he asked and suddenly Magnus ducked his head, moving away. Alec narrowed his eyes as he took a step back, unsure what just happened.

“Magnus? What’s wrong?”, he asked and Magnus looked up at him and swallowed.

“I got offered a job. With a dance crew”, he said and Alec’s eyes widened.

“You did? Wow, that’s awesome!”, he exclaimed happily but he caught the look in Magnus eyes and instantly furrowed his brow.

“Magnus?”

“It’s in New York”, Magnus added quickly and pressed his lips together, arms crossing in front of his chest as if he needed to protect himself from something. Alec took a few breaths as he processed what Magnus just said.

“New York?”, he asked slowly and Magnus nodded, nervously rubbing his arm.

“After the movie and the promotion tour. They want me in their dance crew for a whole season” he said, his eyes never leaving Alecs’. Alec saw the flash of panic in Magnus eyes again and he took a step forward.

“Mags, that’s awesome. I’m really happy for you, I know dancing is your passion”, Alec said and he saw Magnus relax instantly, uncrossing his arms and taking a deep breath.

“You’re not.. angry I didn’t tell you earlier?”, he asked and Alec shook his head.

“What, no! Why would I be? Is that what why you were so distant at some times the last few days?”, he asked and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah.. sorry. I was.. scared how you would react. I mean, I haven’t made a decision yet, but still.. it’s New York..”, he trailed off but Alec took another step closer and grabbed Magnus hands.

“Mags, you can always tell me everything, and this is huge. A dance crew wants you to work with them! You deserve what makes you happy and I support you no matter what, because _I love you_ ”, Alec said and he saw Magnus gasp and his eyes widen.

Alec smiled gently, his hand caressing Magnus as he shrugged.

“I wanted to tell you for some time, maybe not like this but.. it’s true. I love you and I will always support your decisions”, he stated firmly and Magnus nodded, then he grabbed the front of Alec’s shirt and crushed their lips together in a frantic kiss.

Alec reached for his waist instantly and Magnus dropped the water bottle to put his hands around Alec’s neck, deepening the kiss.   
When they came up for air, he let out a small laugh.

“Thanks”, he whispered, their foreheads pressed against each other and he bit Alec’s lower lip teasingly.

Alec leaned down again, but he pushed against Magnus chest suddenly and pointed a finger at the confused blinking Magnus.

"Is that why Izzy said I should talk to you? You told her first?", he accused Magnus, who looked down guilty.

"I.. I had to talk to someone! Besides, she was the one who read the email on my phone by accident when I wanted to show her plans for when Max would visit. I'm sorry", he said and Alec rolled his eyes.

"It's okay just.. you two actually scared me. Just talk to me next time, okay?", he said and poked Magnus nose teasingly.   
Magnus grinned.

"I will. Thank you for.. everything." Alec smiled at his boyfriend and nodded.

"I love you."

Magnus pressed his lips together for a moment, then he smiled.  
"I love you too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet I got you all imagining Alec (or Matt haha) playing that Adele song on the piano, huh?  
> You're very welcome.
> 
> Adele - Make you feel my love.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljawHxBl_Rk
> 
> I also have no rights about anything Sam Tsui related.   
> I just needed someone famous and uh.. he worked? ;P


	11. Family chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Alec have a brother-bonding moment.  
> Alec's parents come to town and Robert tells Alec something, that mixes up his whole plans.  
> What will Alec decide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter is quite emotional! I'm not making things easy for them... but that's only the start of the little drama I told you will come. Hm.  
> And only one chapter left! Wow.  
> Enjoy ;) xx

Max time in L.A. flew by in the blink of an eye.

Since Alec worked all weekend, and then Monday to Thursday, Max spend time with Izzy around the house and she showed him parks and the beach and some shops they often went to and the studio where she filmed her series. After Thursday, Alec got Friday to Sunday off, just like Jace and Magnus and they finally did the promised L.A. tour together. First stop was the Hollywood sign, of course, and Max enjoyed the climb up the hills and everyone agreed the view was great, looking over the city like this.  
Magnus as it turned out, was an excellent tour guide since he knew some secret places and knew a lot about the history of the town as well and where things started with the big industry.

They showed Max the normal tourist things, such as the walk of fame and the Hollywood boulevard, but also got tickets to see a late night show, which he enjoyed immensely and Alec was happy to watch his brother get along with everyone and finally see the place, Alec had fallen in love with and where his life was happening.

It was Saturday afternoon, which they spend on the beach together and Alec watched Jace, Izzy and Max play with a football while he just enjoyed the slowly approaching sunset. He looked up when Magnus came back from the little shop at the seafront with water bottles, which of one he handed to Alec.

“Everything okay?”, he asked Alec who sat up and nodded.

“Yeah, I was just thinking. I missed this, I mean having Max around”, he admitted and Magnus nodded knowingly.

“I can imagine. When are your parents coming?”, he asked as he sat down next to Alec and took a large sip from the water.

“Thursday. They’ll be spending Friday to Sunday at the Universal Studios and then fly home on Monday. I can’t believe it’s already been more than a week since he got here. He fits right in”, Alec said and Magnus chuckled.

“Yeah he does, it’s amazing. He told me his friends will be really jealous he met Sam and Kurt.”

Alec nodded slowly, and Magnus glanced at him from the side.

“You worry about him, right?”, he asked and Alec nodded.  


“I  always do. I  worry he’ll get treated badly because of us,  b ecause of his famous siblings. Jealousy can be a nasty thing from other people”, Alec said and his voice sounded bitter. Magnus arched an eyebrow.  


“Did something happen before?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Just after Izzy got the role in the series and I left for L.A. , some of his classmates treated him really badly and my parents made him get home schooled. He still got his old friends, but it was bad. He received hate because of us, and I feel guilty for it since we left him. He stopped speaking to me for weeks after I told him I was leaving.”

Magnus swallowed as Alec let his head drop on his shoulder.

“He’s a tough kid, and he adores you and Izzy. He just misses you”, Magnus soothed Alec, who let out a sigh.  
“I know. I still worry cause I’m not there for him.”

“I think now that he saw you work, he understands even more than before. It’s gonna be okay”, Magnus assured him and Alec nodded.

“I hope so.. thanks.”

 

On Sunday, after the label announced their upcoming work with the two actors the day before, Alec and Jace filmed a video to make a statement about their plans with creating an original album and working with the label. 

They talked about why they wanted to write it and what influence it would have and what statement they wanted to create. Both were satisfied with the result and Alec posted it on his channel that evening.

Jace and Alec had interviews on Monday morning, before the shooting would start and they got asked about their video and the signing again.

Both talked happily about their plans and received positive feedback from the fans, who all couldn’t wait for their new work after the movie. The video Jace had posted of Alec had gone viral, and everyone craved new music from the both of them.

The rest of the day as well as Tuesday and Wednesday were packed with work, their shooting schedules full since the shooting was coming to an end. Alec managed to go to dinner with Izzy and Max on Tuesday, but had to leave early again since his next day would start really early. On Wednesday night, just after he was back at his trailer after a long day of work, is phone buzzed in his pocket.   
It was Max.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?”, Alec asked as he flopped down on his bed, already changed into his pajamas.

“Hey Alec, can I come to the trailer park?”, Max asked and Alec straightened up instantly.

“Is everything okay?”, he asked, brow furrowed in suspicion, and he heard Max hum.

“Yes. I just.. I want to see you. Can I come?”, Max asked, his voice quiet and Alec nodded.  


“Yeah sure, does Izzy know? Can she drive you?”, he asked.

“She’s nodding. I’ll pack my bag, she wants to talk to you”, Max said, then Alec heard some shuffling and Izzys voice echoed through the phone.  


“Iz, is everything okay?”, he asked worriedly and Izzy sighed.

“Yeah but.. he’s in a difficult mood today, really quiet and keeping to himself. Mum called and spoke to him today, and he’s been quiet ever since, then he asked me if it would be okay to call you. I think he just misses you. Is it okay though? I know you’re shooting tomorrow..”, Izzy said, but Alec nodded.

“Of course, I might have to leave him early but he’ll be okay, I’ll have someone look for him in the morning while I shoot. Maybe he can have an insight on what the crew does then, he might like it. They all adore him anyway”, he laughed and Izzy chuckled.

“Thank you. I’ll text you when we get there. See you”, she said, then she hung up. Just as Alec put the phone down, he heard a faint knock on his door and looked up as Magnus entered his trailer. He smiled at his boyfriend as he got up.

“Hey”, he said and Magnus smiled back at him, as he closed the door.  


“Hi. I thought I’d look after you, since I heard you had a late shoot”, Magnus said, then he noticed Alec’s furrowed brow.

“Everything okay?”, he asked as he sat down next to Alec, who nodded.

“Max called me and asked if he could come over. Then I talked to Izzy and she said Max was unusually quiet today. He talked to my parents earlier and acted weird ever since”, Alec said and Magnus tilted his head.

“His time here is nearly over and I guess he misses you”, Magnus suggested and Alec nodded as he let himself fall back on the mattress.

“That’s what Izzy said. I feel bad for not spending more time with him”, Alec admitted and let out a long breath. Magnus leaned back as well and stroke some hair out of Alec’s face, who closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, relaxing by the intimate touch.  


“It’s not your fault, you’re working hard to make your dream come true. He’ll understand eventually”, Magnus soothed him and Alec hummed in agreement.

“I know. I still worry. With the promotion tour coming up and working with the label, I’m not sure I’ll have time to visit him in Florida soon and I’m scared to tell him I’ll have even less time than now”, Alec mumbled and Magnus leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Alec’s lips.  


“It’s gonna be okay, don’t worry. You still got until  M onday, and tonight, you’re having a brother night”, Magnus said, then he sat up and Alec glanced at him.

“In fact, I’m gonna get you the essentials for such an evening. Give me one hour, and my trailer will be ready for your entertainment”, he said with a determined grin and Alec laughed, leaning up to kiss Magnus fully on the mouth.  


“How do I deserve you”, Alec mumbled in between kisses and Magnus let out a small laugh.

“Anything for you, darling. Now, I’m on a mission, and I need a certain co-rockstar for this. I’ll text you when we’re done”, Magnus said, placing a last kiss to Alec’s lips, then he stood up and left the trailer, but not before winking at Alec. 

 

Soon after Magnus left, Alec’s phone buzzed with a text from Izzy, saying she was in front of the park and he quickly put on a jacket to go get Max inside. His little brother hugged him tight when Alec arrived at the gate and Izzy shot him an unsure look, mouthing a _thank you_ to him. Alec took Max bag and they made their way back to Alec’s trailer, and Max was  really quiet on the way.   
Alec dropped the bag in his trailer as Max sat down on the bed and Alec tilted his head.  


“Max, what’s up? You’re so quiet”, he said and Max shook his head. Alec moved next to him and eyed him warily.  


“Max? Talk to me”, he asked carefullyand Max pressed his lips together while crossing his arms in front of him.   
Alec sighed and stroke Max back slowly.  


“Magnus is putting up something for us in his trailer. He said it would be an entertainment night. You’re up to that?”, Alec asked and Max nodded slowly. 

“Max. Come on, what’s up? Izzy said you talked to Mum today, is it because of that call?”, he tried but Max only shrugged.

“Help me out here, I’m getting worried”, Alec pushed and then Max looked up.  


“I don’t want Mum and Dad to come here”, he said, tears in his eyes.   
Alec looked at him confused.  


“You don’t? Did you have a fight with them?”, he asked but Max shook his head.

“I don’t want them to come cause that means we’ll be leaving soon. I don’t want to leave. I want to stay with you”, Max mumbled and wiped at his eyes. Alec swallowed as he felt his heart clench.

“Max..”, he started but Max shook his head frantically.  


“I miss you and I miss Izzy and I don’t want to go back to Florida! I don’t want Mum and Dad to come here and take me back with them, I want to stay with you”, he cried and suddenly leapt at Alec and hugged him tightly, pressing his face in the crook of Alec’s neck.

Alec hugged his little brother as Max sniffed and tightened his hold on Alec, while he stroke his back soothingly.  
“I’m really sorry, Max. I miss you too”, he whispered as he held Max, who only tightened his hold.

“Then come back to Florida. You can shoot movies there and stay with me and Mum and Dad”, Max said and Alec sighed.  
“I can’t, Max. This is my life now, and Los Angeles is like a home to me as well as Florida is”, Alec said and let go of Max, who looked at Alec with sad eyes.

“I promise I’ll visit more often”, Alec said and Max nodded.

“Promise.”

In that moment, someone knocked on the door and both Lightwoods looked up.  
“Come in”, Alec called and Max quickly wiped at his eyes as they eyed the door.   
Jace peeked inside and grinned.

“Hello Lightwoods, are you ready for an evening full of fun?”, he asked and Alec laughed, while Max nodded. Jace opened the door a little wider and waved at them.  


“Then follow me to the Bane residence”, he said theatrically and they followed Jace through the park to where Magnus trailer was. Jace knocked on the door, and Magnus opened it in one swift move, causing Jace to jump to the side cursing as he stumbled down the stairs and fell on his back.

“Dammit, Bane! Don’t try to kill me”, Jace cursed as he got up and Magnus gave him a mocking glare while Alec and Max laughed.

“Oh please, I know way better ways to kill you than with a door, I’ve seen all “Cabin in the woods” movies”, Magnus said mockingly and Jace narrowed his eyes.

“Fine, can I go now? I’ve done my part and I do have other plans like sleeping for once”, he grumbled and Magnus waved his hand at him.  


“Yes, thanks for helping, go sleeping grandad”, he said and Jace shook his head.  


“You’re older than me”, he grumbled and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“And apparently I have more stamina. Now, my dear Lightwoods, step inside”, he ushered Alec and Max before Jace could talk back at him. Magnus winked at Jace one last time, then he closed his door behind Alec and Max. Both Lightwood brothers gasped when they saw the set up Magnus had done for them. There was an old Nintendo NES connected to Magnus giant tv as well as snacks provided for them.   
Max eyes widened as he saw it and Alec turned to Magnus, who smiled.

“I heard you love the old classic games, so I thought I’d present you my old gadget, I used to play with a lot. See if you can beat my high score?”, he said and Max jumped on the bed, grinning widely.

“Thank you Magnus! This is so cool!”, he exclaimed excitedly as he started the game and dig into the snacks. Alec moved closer to Magnus and grabbed his hand, making Magnus look at Alec with a pleased smile on his lips.  


“Thanks. I really appreciate this”, Alec said and Magnus shrugged.

“That’s what boyfriends are here for, right? I’ll leave you two to it and drive back to my place. And before you protest, I was going to go there anyway, since I only got a late shooting plan tomorrow. So stay as long as you want”, Magnus said, then he leaned forward and kissed Alec gently, squeezing his hand.

“Have a great time, Max”, he called towards the boy, who waved as Magnus left them both alone.

They played for hours, until Max fell asleep and Alec carried him back to his own trailer, where he put Max to sleep and cuddled next to his little brother. He texted Magnus quickly to tell him thanks again and received a short answer:

 

_From: The magnificent Magnus:_   
_I’m always here for your support_

 

Alec smiled,  looking down at his sleeping brother and for a moment, it felt just like being back in Florida, when he was still living with his parents, and Alec fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

***

 

“Mum, Dad, over here!”, Izzy shouted through the Gate towards the entrance, where the Lightwood parents had just emerged. Max ran towards them and hugged bot his parents, so did Izzy and Alec. Maryse smiled at their children while Robert nodded at them.  


“It’s nice to be back here. Alec, could you get out luggage?”,  M aryse asked and Alec nodded.

“Sure, Mum. Max, come help me”, he said and while Izzy went to get the car, Alec and Max went to get their parents suitcases. They all met again at the exit of the airport, where Alec loaded his trunk and got behind the wheel, not daring to let Izzy drive their parents through the crazy traffic that was Los Angeles. 

“So, Max, did you enjoy your time here?”, Robert asked his youngest son and Max nodded frantically.

“It was so amazing, I saw so many cool places, and I met Alec’s boyfriend, Magnus!”, he babbled and Alec inhaled, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. He had told his parents he had a boyfriend, but totally forgot they didn’t know it was Magnus, since they didn’t read any press about their children, but preferred to hear it straight from the source.   
Until now.   
He glanced at his parents through the rearview-mirror and saw is mother smirk.  


“So, his boyfriend  _Magnus_ ”, Maryse said and Robert raised his eyebrow,  also smirking , though he kept quiet. Alec swallowed, but then Izzy changed the topic and told them about the new plans for her TV series and the group tour they would be doing to promote the music of the first season. When they reached The hotel Robert and Maryse would be staying at, Alec helped them carry the bags to their room and blinked when his mother stroke his cheek with a fond look in her eyes.  


“You never told us you’re with **Magnus** ”, she chuckled and he pressed his lips together. Robert looked at him with narrowed eyes.  


“Since when are you together?”, he asked and Alec swallowed.

“Thr.. uhm.. about four months now, I think?”, he said and Robert nodded with stern look, and Alec swallowed, but then he suddenly smiled at Alec.

“Invite him to dinner tonight as well. We want to meet him properly”, he said and Alec let out a breath he had been holding, while his mother let out a small laugh.  


“You really scared me! You were totally playing me”, he protested when he looked to his mother and his father winked at him just as Izzy and Max came inside from the balcony where they had admired the view.

“Who’s playing who?”, she asked and looked at Alec, who let out a snort.

“Mum and Dad are teaming up against me to mock me”, he mumbled and Maryse shrugged.  


“You didn’t tell us for four months, you deserve it, son”, she shrugged and Izzy smirked.

“Oh, you’re talking about Magnus. I knew it the second I met him, that Alec was head over heels for him, making those cute heart eyes at him all the time”, she said teasingly and Alec groaned.

“Shut up, Iz”, he grumbled and Max punched his arm, making Alec glare at his little brother.

“Language, Alec, Mum and Dad are here now, you can’t talk like this”, Max scolded him and Alec shook his head in disbelief.

“Traitor’s everywhere”, he mumbled but without any bite in his voice.

 

They met at Alicante, a nice Spanish restaurant in the evening. Alec arrived with Magnus and Jace, since they came straight from the trailer park, while Izzy, Max, Robert and Maryse came together. Since Alec had told Magnus his parents wanted to officially meet him, he had been a nervous wreck. Meeting the Lightwoods was one thing but meeting them officially as Alec’s boyfriend put pressure on him.

Alec tried to calm him down, but Magnus was still nervous.   
He shook Roberts hand firmly and kissed Maryse cheek when they arrived, and after they settled at their table, Alec squeezed his thigh reassuringly and Magnus nodded at him.

The dinner went well, as Magnus got along with Maryse on instant, and she asked him about his career so far, while Robert talked with Jace about the music plans he and Alec had. Robert promised he would take a look at the contract for them, and when it was time for them to go, Robert asked Alec to come back to hotel with them for some time. Alec narrowed his eyes at the request, but nodded in agreement.

So, Jace and Magnus escorted Izzy and Max home, but not after Magnus gave Alec a quick kiss, blushing slightly at the way Maryse smiled fondly at the both of them, and Alec took a taxi with his parents to the hotel. When they arrived, Maryse excused herself to get ready for bed, while Robert poured them both a glass of wine and they settled outside on the balcony.   
Alec eyed his father warily from the side.

“Dad, what’s up?”, he asked eventually, worry in his voice. Robert looked silently at Alec for a moment, then he sighed.

“Dad”, Alec said again, swallowing, “is this about Magnus..? About him and me being together?”, he asked carefully, but Robert shook is head instantly, a small smile on his lips.

“No, no it’s not. Magnus seems like a great guy, and I can see that you’re happy. I’m happy for the both of you”, he added and Alec felt himself relax a bit.   
He smiled and took a sip of the wine.

“Thanks. I am. I mean we both are. So… why did you want to talk to me?”, he asked and Robert put his glass down and looked at his son.

“Your grandfather was diagnosed with cancer”, he said and Alec frowned instantly.

“..what?”, he asked slowly and Robert nodded.

“It’s terminal. We’re doing our best to help him, but the doctor’s gave him about a year. I’m sorry, Alec”, Robert said and Alec nodded, blinking away tears as he swallowed past the lump in his throat.    


It was  a shock and hard to process. His granddad had always been a ball of energy, even in his older years. That was how Alec knew him, and knowing he was terminally ill now sounded horrible. Alec looked up at his dad and swallowed  again .

“Does Max know? Or Izzy?”, he asked but Robert shook his head.

“No. We don’t want to burden Max with this yet, since we know he’s struggling with you being away right now. It would upset him too much, but we told Isabelle this afternoon”, Robert sighed and Alec pressed his lips together. This was horrible.

“Thanks for telling me. I.. uhm I should get back to the trailer park now, I gotta work tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow night, right?”, he asked and Robert nodded as they both stood up.  


“Yes. Alec, I want you to know, we’re very proud of you. You’re working hard and we couldn’t be happier with the way you’re handling things. We love you”, Robert said and Alec inhaled, holding back tears. He stepped forward and hugged his dad tightly.

“Thanks, Dad. I love you too."

 

When Alec got back to his trailer, he sat down on the bed and looked at his mobile. He hesitated for a few seconds, then he called Izzy. She picked up instantly.

“Hey Alec. I was wondering when you would call..”, she said in a quiet voice and he let out a long breath, falling back on his bed.

“I can’t believe Granddad is sick”, he said and Izzy sniffed.

“Me neither. Max will be devastated when he learns about it”, she said and Alec nodded, pressing his eyes closed.

“Yeah. Are you okay?”, Alec asked and Izzy was silent for a few seconds.  


“I am. Are you?”, she asked and Alec inhaled,  not answering .

“Alec, I know you, you’re worrying already”, she said and he let out a small laugh.

“You know me too well, Iz”, he said instead of an answer to her question.  


“Alec.”

He laughed again, and rubbed at his eyes.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Iz”, he said and she sighed.

“Please don’t worry too much like you always do. It’s horrible, but we’ll get through this together. As a family”, she said and he nodded.

“Yeah. Night, Iz.”

 

The next days passed in a blur, and soon it was Monday and Alec was standing at the airport, saying goodbye to his parents and Max.

They had gotten dinner together every night in those three days and Alec had showed his parents his workplace and introduced them to Luke, the director. He felt happy his parents were proud of his chosen path, but he felt an ache in his chest as he had to say goodbye again, knowing what burden they were carrying now.

He hugged his father and his mother, then he knelt down to Max, who was pouting already.

Alec smiled at him and pat his shoulder.

“Hey buddy. I’ll see you soon, right? I promised I’ll come visit you and I’m sticking to my words. After the promotion tour, Magnus and me will come visit you in Florida, okay?”, he asked and Max nodded slowly.  


“Okay. He’s a cool guy, I really like him”, Max said and Alec smiled as he hugged Max tightly.

“So do I, and he was sad he couldn’t be here to say goodbye”, Alec said and Max nodded.

“That’s okay. You’re both working hard. Thanks for showing me your life”, Max smiled, then he hugged Izzy as well and the three Lightwoods’ moved to the security check, waving at Izzy and Alec.

After they left the airport, Izzy glanced at Alec from the passenger seat.

“So? Did you worry much last night?”, she asked and Alec shrugged, his eyes glued on the street.

“I don’t know. I’m still processing”, he mumbled and Izzy nodded.

“Well, talk to me if you’re getting any weird ideas”, she said and he only hummed.   
His mind hadn't been clear all night and day.  


 

Alec dropped Izzy off at their flat, then he drove back to the trailer park where he got the new shooting plan and tried concentrating on his job. He settled himself at one of the tables in the cafeteria, but after a while of studying lines, he gave up in frustration and put his head down on his arms on the table. He looked up when someone cleared their throat. Jace was standing opposite of him, narrowing his eyes.

“Everything okay?”, he asked and Alec let out a sigh.

“Yeah”, he mumbled but Jace sat down.  


“That doesn’t sound okay. Spill”, he said and looked at Alec with a determined look.   
Alec sighed again and rubbed at his eyes.  


“I’m thinking about moving back to Florida”, Alec said and Jace eyes widened in surprise.

“You.. _what_? _Why_? You love Los Angeles! You wanted to make music, to work with me with the label and look for new roles after that ”, he asked incredulously and Alec looked at him with a pained expression.

“My grandad is sick. Cancer”, he deadpanned and Jace inhaled sharply.  


“Oh fuck. I’m really sorry, Alec”, he said and Alec huffed.

“Thanks..”, he mumbled and Jace nodded slowly.

“So you.. want to move back to help your parents and your grandparents, right”, he said but Alec shrugged.

“I don’t know what to do. My dad said they’re helping as good as they can but I know it’s tough with Max and their work. I feel like.. I should do something. Help them”, he admitted and Jace nodded again.

“I get it. Does Izzy know you’re thinking about moving bck?, he asked and Alec shook is head.

“Not yet. I’m trying to think of what’s the right decision with this”, Alec said.   
Jace arched one eyebrow.  


“Does Magnus know?”, he asked and Alec looked down at his hands.  


“No.” 

“Do you want to tell him?”, Jace asked carefully and Alec looked up at him.

“I’m.. not sure. I think so. But.. what would he say? Florida is.. far away. Even if he would accept the job in New York.. it’s not easy.”  
Jace nodded.

“You should tell him. He cares about you, he’ll understand. You guys will work through this, and it’s better to have him by your side for this”, He pointed out and Alec nodded.

“You’re right, thanks”, he said and Jace smiled.

“I know I’m a great listener. Now come on, let’s rehearse some of the songs for the scenes later and practice some of your lines so you won’t be that awful for them to fire you on the spot”, Jace teased and Alec grunted, shoving Jace as they got up.  


“Geez, thanks a lot. You really do know how to cheer someone up”, he said and Jace punched him arm.  


“I know, brilliant, right?”

 

 


	12. Decisions and life changing stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec talks to Magnus, who is supportive of the actors thoughts and plans.  
> It's all a matter of decisions after that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I say I would finish it soon? Well, I just added a 13th chapter, sue me.
> 
> Right, I needed another chapter for this to work out, and I'm already apologizing for this emotional chapter!  
> I hope you will like it nonetheless ;)  
> Also, if I should change the rating to like.. uh general or mature because of the little scene in here tell me?   
> I never know when to really change it from Teen to something else...  
> xxx

Alec wished he could disappear as soon as Izzy said those words and he laughed, hiding his blush behind his hands. Izzy laughed as she pat his shoulder, a wide grin on her face.

„Sorry Alec, but you really weren‘t subtle at all“, she laughed and he rolled his eyes laughing.

„Gosh Iz, please“, he groaned and the host chuckled.

„So you knew well before we all got that official statement by you Alec, which was, by the way a hell of a great statement. I mean, wow. We applauded you all, congratulations on that“, the guy said and nodded at Alec who couldn‘t help but grin wide.   
He remembered the kiss at the airport and his and Magnus coming out as a couple. The interviewer got a sign and looked at both the Lightwood siblings.  


„I‘m afraid our time is already up. Isabelle, Alec, thank you so much for supporting this campaign and for answering our questions. We loved having you here”, the host said and both Izzy and Alec nodded.  


“Thanks for having us. Bye guys!”, they both said as goodbye, then the camera guy gave a sign and they let out a breath.   
They said goodbye to the host and left the building to get to their car. 

“I can’t believe you told them this, Iz”, Alec groaned as they got into the car. Izzy laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

“Aw, come on Alec, loosen up! They all adore you two, why can’t I have a bit of fun?”, she teased and Alec grunted, looking at his phone.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m heading back to the trailer park, what are you up to later?”, he asked and Izzy shrugged.

“Don’t know yet, care for company?”, she asked and he nodded.

“Sure, but uh.. I’m gonna have to talk to Magnus first”, he said and Izzy frowned a bit.

“You’re telling him about Granddad.” He nodded stiffly and looked out the window.

“I want to tell him that I think about moving. It’s.. I don’t know, it’s complicated”, he tried and felt Izzys hand on his arm, so he looked at her.

“Alec, you do know you don’t have to do this. Moving, I mean. I know you feel like it’s your duty or whatever but really, you’re important too, and this might be over the top”, she said gently but Alec yanked his arm away.

“I know, Iz, but Mum and Dad need the help and Gran needs it as well and I just.. I… I mean he was the one who mentioned he would go away first! So, I want to help my family, I’m supposed to help if things get bad”, he exclaimed angrily and when he looked at Izzy, he frowned, as she had tears in her eyes.

“Izzy, please, don’t look at me like this. It’s my decision and I just.. I want to help.” Izzy wiped at her eyes and shook her head.

“I get it, Alec. Just.. think of yourself as well. Please. Talk to Mum and Dad about this. Talk to _Magnus_.”

 

When they got to the trailer park, Izzy went to visit Jace, while Alec slowly made his way towards Magnus trailer. He knew his boyfriend would be there, since they all had a scene scheduled for the late evening as it was already close to finishing the shooting, so the interview, Izzy and Alec done for their support of a charity event had been in the morning. Alec took a deep breath before he took the steps to Magnus door and knocked.   
A few seconds later, Magnus opened the door, his hair dripping wet without a shirt on. He smiled at Alec, who swallowed.

“Hey darling, I didn’t think you would be back so soon. What’s up?”, Magnus said, as he ruffled his hair with a towel. Alec took another deep breath.

“I need to talk to you”, he said and Magnus furrowed his brow, but opened the door a bit more.

“Come in”, he said and Alec stepped past him inside. As Magnus closed the door and looked at Alec, the latter fumbled with the hem of his shirt and sighed.

“Alec? Everything okay?”, Magnus asked carefully when he shrugged on the shirt that had been lying on his bed. He tossed the towel there and crossed his arms in front of him. Alec looked up at him, at his wonderful, amazing boyfriend and bit his lip.  


“You’re scaring me, is something wrong? Did something happen?”, Magnus asked, his shoulders stiff and Alec nodded.

“When my parents were here, my Dad told me something. About my grandparents”, he managed to say with the big lump in his throat and Magnus tilted his head slightly.

“Your grandparents?”, he asked quietly and Alec nodded, crossing his arms as well.  


“My Granddad is sick. He ha s cancer”, Alec said and Magnus gasped, his face a shocked expression.

“Is it..”, he started and Alec nodded, pressing his lips together.  


“Terminal.”

Magnus took a shaky breath, then he slowly moved forward and reached for Alec’s hands. When Alec didn’t move, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, and that was when Alec broke and hugged Magnus tight, burying his face in the crook of his neck, pressing his eyes shut. Magnus run his hands through Alecs’ soothingly and whispered into his ear.

“It’s okay, I’m here. Just breathe”, he whispered as Alec held onto him tight.  
When Alec moved back, he looked up at Magnus who wore a sad expression and he swallowed hard.

“I’m thinking about moving back to Miami”, he admitted and Magnus nodded slowly, still stroking Alec’s shoulder.

“I see”, he said and Alec took a deep breath.

“I haven’t made a decision yet but.. I wanted to tell you.” Magnus smiled as he stroke Alec’s cheek and nodded again.

“Thank you, I appreciate it. You really care about your family. Do Izzy and Max know?”, Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

“Izzy knows. Max.. my Dad said he didn’t want to tell him, since he has been struggling lately. He would be devastated if he knew..”, Alec trailed off and Magnus shrugged.

“I can only imagine. I’m really sorry Alec”, he said, then he hugged Alec again. 

 

“Hey Dad”, Alec said as he leaned back on is bed in his trailer, Izzy at his side.

“Hello Alexander, how are you doing?”, Robert asked and Alec let out a sigh.  


“I’m.. okay I guess. I wanted to talk to you”, he said, glancing at Izzy who was distracted by pulling on a strand of her hair. Her gaze flickered to him, but she kept looking away.  


“Dad, I’m thinking about moving back to Florida after  the promotion tour”, Alec said and inhaled, waiting for his Dad’s response. 

There was silence on the other end of the line, then Alec heard his father breathe.

“Alec, are you really sure? Your life is in L.A., so are your friends and your boyfriend. I know it’s difficult what is happening, but this is a really big decision”, Robert said and Alec closed his eyes.  


“I know. I haven’t decided yet but.. I want to help you and Mum. I know you told us so we wouldn’t be caught off guard if something happened but… I want to help. I want to be there for you, cause I know you’re not telling us everything and.. I know this is hard for you as well. And Mum”, Alec said and he heard is father sigh.

“You’re an adult, and you decide what to do but Alec, I want you to be sure”, Robert said and Alec bit his lip, knowing what his father was implying. The same Izzy had been.   


“I know. I’ll let you know what I decide. How is… granddad”, he asked and took a deep breath.

“He’s doing alright so far, he’s getting treatment but..”, Robert trailed off and Alec nodded.  


“It’s not working.”

“No.”

Alec glanced at Izzy again, who was studying him now, a blank expression on her face.

“I’ll call you when I make my decision. Please update me on Granddads’ condition”, Alec said.

“Of course. Good night, Alec.”

“Night, Dad.”

Alec put the phone down and covered his face with his arm as he let out a deep sigh.  
“You know Dad’s right. And I am too”, she said and Alec nodded.

“I know. I haven’t decided yet”, he said, but Izzy only snorted.

“Keep telling me this, I still don’t believe you and I repeat myself. You don’t have to”, she said, and with these words she got up, grabbed her bag and left Alec alone.

He knew they were both right.

But he also knew he would regret if he wouldn’t do it.

 

The whole cast went to the GLAAD awards together one week later.

Everyone suited up and they arrived on the red carpet together, Alec and Magnus holding hands casually, as the reporters took photos and shouted at them to turn their direction.

Jace and Alec went to do some separate interviews as Magnus joined Simon and Izzy, who were also attending with the cast of their show. When he was done with some questions, the reporter smiled at him as Alec appeared right behind Magnus.

  
  


Alec had a wide grin on his face as he joined Magnus side, who couldn’t hide his smile either.

The reporter gave them an amused look.

“Wow, gentlemen, you suit up pretty good! Alec, the suit really suits you, what a difference this makes!”, she said and Alec grinned even wider, glancing at Magnus.  


“I have to admit, Magnus picked it out. Give him the credits, he said and squeezed Magnus hand, who shrugged, but gasped as Alec placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Alexander, behave, we got a crowd”, he laughed and pushed Alec’s ribs playfully. The reporter smiled at them with wide eyes, then she asked them a few questions about the movie since the shooting would be wrapped the next week, as they had to add an extra week after all.

Both answered the questions happily and teased about the story a bit, then they moved inside, hands intertwined again.

The awards went by quickly, and Alec and Magnus went to the latters’ place afterwards, since they felt like spending an evening alone. Izzy winked at Magnus after she hugged Alec goodbye when they dropped them there, then the couple went inside, still holding hands.

 

“You up for some more drinks?”, Magnus asked with an arched eyebrow after they stepped inside the living room and Alec nodded while loosening his tie. He glanced at Magnus who had stopped mid-walk towards the bar to stare at Alec’s movement, at his now exposed neck precisely, and Alec couldn’t help but smirk at his boyfriend.

“See something you like?”, he teased and Magnus swallowed, blinking a few times.

“Okay, I’m back”, he breathed and Alec let out a small laugh as he strode over to Magnus, grabbing his waist and bringing their bodies flush together.

“Then why don’t you stop staring and make better work of that mouth of yours”, he whispered, brushing his nose against Magnus who let out a low growl.  


“You’re far too aware of what you’re doing to me..”, he grumbled, then he surged forward and captured Alec’s mouth in a frantic kiss.

Getting drinks was long forgotten as Alec pushed Magnus backwards through the room towards Magnus bedroom, never breaking contact, hands fumbling with the dress shirt. Alec gently bit Magnus jaw when he pushed him against the wall next to the door, and Magnus leaned his head back so Alec had better access.

“I’ve been holding myself back ever since I saw you wearing this suit. Drove me crazy all evening”, Alec mumbled against Magnus neck and a shiver went down the latters’ spine.  


“So have I, this –  _ah_ – suit is made for your perk ass”, Magnus breathed and squeezed Alec’s ass to punctuate his words, emitting a groan from Alec, who buried his head in the crook of Magnus neck.

“I need you, Mags”, Alec whispered against his boyfriends neck and Magnus scraped Alec’s hair on the back of his neck affectionately.

“You got me”, he breathed, then he took Alec’s hand and pushed their bodies apart only to drag Alec inside the bedroom.

They undressed slowly, taking their time to worship the other one’s body and explore newly exposed skin, working on bringing out the smallest of noises from the other one.

When they were only in their boxers, Magnus gently pushed Alec down onto the bed, hovering above him as Alec stared up into Magnus golden eyes.  


“I love you”, he whispered,  reaching up to stroke Magnus cheek and Magnus smiled  lovingly .

“I love you too”, he said, then he dove down and kissed Alec deep and demanding, pouring all his emotions into that touch of their lips. Magnus sucked on Alec’s bottom lip while he reached between them to squeeze one of Alec’s nipples, which made Alec moan into the kiss. Magnus smirked, then he leaned up again.

“Turn around love”, Magnus said, then kissed Alec’s jaw only to lean back on his knees after that. Alec did as he was told, leaning his head on the pillow, then he looked back over his shoulder, is gaze meeting Magnus’.

“You look possibly divine”, Magnus purred, then he leaned forward and bit at Alec’s shoulder blades, then licked a stripe down to the small of his back, making Alec whimper of the soft touch.  


“Mags..”, he moaned and gasped when he felt Magnus tear down his boxers a bit, biting at one of his cheeks.

“Mh.. let me hear you, I love your raspy voice like this..”, Magnus murmured, then he tugged the fabric down and..  
Alec let out a guttural groan when Magnus licked him _there_.

“Gosh, Mags.. don’t stop”, he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, letting himself get lost in the pleasure of the feeling.

 

They lay next to each other  on their sides, hands intertwined after they came down from their high, bodies still slicked with a slight sheen of sweat and just enjoyed their quiet and private moment.

“Have you decided what you’ll do yet?”, Magnus asked into the silence of the room, and Alec sighed quietly.

“No. I… I don’t know”, he answered truthfully and Magnus nodded absently.   


“I see.  S orry for asking again.”

Alec shook his head slowly and leaned forward to brush a chaste kiss to Magnus lips.

“It’s okay. Let’s just sleep for now”, he mumbled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, trying to shut off his head for the night.

 

It didn’t work.

 

 

The last week of shooting came faster than they all had thought, and everyone got  into  a strange mood of leaving soon. They spend more time with the whole crew, joking and creating memories together since it wouldn’t be the same again like this.

Alec and Jace spend time in the record studio to finish the last songs they had to re-do, and then it was the last day of filming. Everyone got together on the set for the last scene, a big music scene of Alec, Jace and the band, and when it was done and Luke called cut, everyone erupted in cheers and clapped, hugging and talking.

It was the last night they  all  spend in the trailer park as well, and Alec felt sad to leave the crew and everyone who had gotten a place in his heart for the short time they had been shooting the movie.

They all got together that evening, celebrating the success of shooting Pandemonium and Alec fell into his bed with Magnus cuddled next to him late that night.

 

Alec woke up to a loud  annoying  noise and he groaned, burying his face against Magnus  sleeping back until he realized it was his phone ringing. He leaned up and glanced at his clock next to the bed, disgruntled when he saw it was only 6.30AM, and he reached for his mobile blindly, still slightly hungover from the night before but his eyes widened when he saw that it was his father.   
His father never called him when it was this early in L.A.

“Dad?”, he asked worriedly as he took the call and heard his father let out a long breath on the other side.

“I’m really sorry for waking you Alec, but..”, he started but Alec interrupted him.  


“What happened? Is Granddad okay?”, he asked, instantly aware what the call was about. His father sighed.

“He had to go to the hospital about an hour ago. He had difficulties breathing and kept coughing really bad, so we took him there. They suspected water in his lung and they’re helping him right now, but it wasn’t good”, his father explained and Alec’s breath came out shallow, flinching when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and exhaled when he looked at Magnus who was sitting up next to him, brows creased in worry.  


“How is Gran?”, Alec croaked out, as Magnus started  soothingly stroking circles on his skin.  


“Your mother is with her. Though Max.. he was at their place when Dad couldn’t breathe and he  got scared  and cried ”, Robert said and Alec pressed his eyes close, trying to calm his breath.

“Is he with you? Can I talk to him?”, he asked and let out another shaky breath.

“I’m still at the hospital but he’s with your Mother and Gran. You can call them and ask for him. I’m gonna talk to Izzy next”, Robert said, and Alec felt his gut clench at how exhausted his father sounded.

“Okay, I will. Thanks, Dad”, he said quietly.  


“I’m gonna call again later, if there’s news. Bye Alec.”

Alec let the mobile sink down from his ear as tears started gathering in his eyes and he took a few labored breaths. He looked up when he felt Magnus kiss his shoulder lightly.

“Sssh.. Alec it’s okay. Breathe, calm down. I’m here”, he said soothingly, and Alec swallowed hard, then he shook his head.

“I.. I’m sorry woke you. I need to.. call my mum”, he croaked out and Magnus nodded understandingly.

“I’ll be at my trailer if you need me”, he said, knowing that Alec needed this moment alone, so he got up, took one of Alec’s sweaters and pulled it on, and then walked towards the door. He turned around there and smiled gently at Alec.

“Call me if you need me, okay?”, he whispered and Alec nodded, wiping at his eyes.

“Thank you.”

 

After Magnus had left, Alec took a few breaths to calm down, then he called his mother. She picked up instantly.

“Alec, how are you?”, she asked and Alec felt his heart clench at how sad she sounded.

“I’m good. Dad called me. Are you alright? Is Gran alright?”, he asked and his mother sighed.

“Yes, we’re.. doing fine. Robert said he’d call if anything changes, but we’ll be okay”, she said and Alec swallowed.  


“How’s.. Max?”, he asked slowly.  


“He locked himself in his room after they left for the hospital. I tried talking to him but he refused”, she sighed and Alec nodded.

“Can you ask him if he would talk to me?”, he asked.  


“Of course,  h old on a second”, she said, then he heard her walk up the steps in the house to where Max had a room at his Grandparent’s house. Since it was near to his school, he often spent time there, especially when Robert and Maryse were occupied with an important case.   
Grandparents were always there  for him, no wonder he was scared .

“Max, honey it’s Alec on the phone. He wants to talk to you”, Alec heard Maryse say, then he heard some shuffling and a door, then it was quiet and Alec assumed, his mother had passed the phone to his little brother.

“Max? Are you there?”, he asked and heard a sniff.

“Max, talk to me”, Alec said, fighting back the tears that were forming in his eyes again because of the thought of his little brother locking himself up being sad on his own.

“Alec”, Max croaked out and Alec’s heart nearly shattered to pieces.  


“What’s wrong with Grandpa? Tell me, please”, Max whined and Alec swallowed hard.

“I.. I can’t”, he said quietly and Max sniffed harder.

“Why? Why is no one telling me what’s going on? Why are you doing this as well? I thought you told me everything!”, he yelled and Alec pressed his eyes shut, his head pounding like crazy.

“Max, please”, he tried but his brother was having none of it.

“No, tell me why Grandpa had to go to the hospital, is he sick? I’m not stupid, Alec! Tell me!”, Max shouted at him.

“He’s sick, Max, I’m so sorry”, Alec choked out, not being able to hold it back any longer. It was suddenly quite on the other side, and Alec inhaled.  


“Max? Max, please talk to me”, he said and heard a  whimper .  


“What’s wrong with him? I’m scared, Alec”, Max cried. 

Alec pressed his lips together, the helpless feeling creeping onto him and the urge to hold his baby brother was nearly overwhelming. It was awful.

“He’s very sick and needs you to be tough, can you do this Max? Grandpa needs us all to be tough for him”, Alec said and Max sniffed.

“I’ll try. I don’t want him to die, Alec”, the boy whispered and Alec bit his lip to hold back a whimper, tears streaming down his face now.   


“He won’t Max, he’s strong and so are you. It’s gonna be okay, okay buddy?”

“Promise?”, Max sniffed and Alec inhaled, wiping at his eyes.  
In that moment, he made his decision.

“Yes, Max, I promise. And I promise you one more thing. As soon as the promotion tour is over, I’ll be moving back to Florida.”

 

 


	13. Carry you home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard times are coming towards Alec when he gets back to Florida.  
> Will Malec survive it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys!   
> This is the last chapter of this story :)  
> It started with a small idea when I saw the tumblr post with the gifs and turned into this huge story which took me forever to finish.. sorry.  
> I'm not 100% satisfied with what I did with the end but.. this is the best I could come up with. I hope you like what I did at the end and thank you all for reading!  
> xx

Alec sat down next to Jace and the guys from the label and took a deep breath.

“I’m really sorry it’s coming to this but my family is the most important thing in my life. They need my help, and I’m going to move back to Florida. I really wanted to make this album with Jace, but I decided to do this. I’m sorry”, he said and Kira nodded at him.

“I understand. We’re gonna make a statement regarding your work with us and work on revoking the contract draft. We’re sad not to be working with you but totally respect your reasons. And we want you to know, that if you’ll come back to Los Angeles and are still up to making music, we can sit down again together and work something out. Until then, good luck, Alec”, Kira said and Alec smiled sadly.

“Thanks. I.. I’ll continue writing music and I do want to work with you at some point. With Jace If you’re still up to it”, he said and glanced at Jace who nodded, as well as Kira.

“Alec, you’re an incredible musician and we do want to keep contact, even if you’re gonna take a break. Your family is really important, and it must be hard what you’re going through but that’s not gonna change our opinion on wanting to work with you. Are you okay, though?”, Kira asked and looked at Alec who took a deep breath.

“I’m fine. I’m just.. preparing my stuff to move to Florida right now.”  
She nodded with a smile.

“You’re always welcome at this studio, whenever you’re around”, she said.

“Thanks, Kira. Thank you for your support”, Alec said with a nod.

“Of course. We’ll hear from you soon.”

 

It was one week before Alec was leaving.

The promotion tour had been a grand success, and the whole cast had enjoyed the early feedback of the fans about the trailer immensely.   
They met a lot of fans, did amazing interviews together and got to spent some final weeks together. The whole team had become a family in the short making of the movie and everyone was pleased with the result as they had watched the movie on the last day of their promotion tour together.

The producer had thanked Jace, Alec and Magnus for their work and even asked if they would be up to do a second movie, considering Alec taking a break from acting of course. All three had agreed to think about it, knowing they would love to do it.

Seeing the whole team again had made Alec feel sad, but he was still convinced about his decision and everyone wished his grandfather to get well.

 

As of today,  Jace had helped Alec pack most of his stuff  in the last weeks , they had just returned to  Alec’s and Izzy’s flat, where the rest of his suitcases were already done packed with the last things he would take back to Florida. The two of them met Izzy at the house, but she only gave them both a nod before telling them she was leaving to go to a friends place. Jace raised his eyebrows at her distance , but kept quiet.

Izzy had been devastated when she learned about their Grandfather being at the hospital, but it had also been hard on her that Alec chose to go back to Florida. She respected his decision and knew he wanted to do it  and understood it perfectly. Alec and his grandfather had always had a special connection, similar like the twins had, but she was still trying to tell him he wouldn’t have to do it. 

But Alec had set his mind and was going.

Alec had recorded a video and uploaded it on his Youtube account shortly after he had decided to go and agreed with the label, to tell his fans the info straight from the source before any rumors could go around.

His fans were sad about his change of plans about taking a break from both, music and acting, but wished him and his family all the best, since he had said he was leaving to help his family at home.   
It felt right, when he said it like this, even though his heart ached a bit, thinking of leaving his L.A., his home behind.

After the call with his father weeks ago, where he had told Alec the  bad  condition of their  g randfather,  Alec had told Magnus straight away that he was leaving L.A. to go back to Florida.

Magnus had frowned at the news, but accepted Alec’s decision of course.

The promotion tour had started right after that then,  but now it was over  and Alec had a few days left before he  went to Florida. Magnus had been busy with organizing his upcoming job in New York as well, so they hadn’t seen each other a lot except at the promotion appointments  and when the crew was with them, but it was always in public then, so they hadn’t really had a chance to talk that much. 

And it was killing Alec.

 

After Jace left, he flopped down on his bed and got out his phone, scrolling through the pictures he had on there.

Of him and Magnus.

He took a deep breath and swallowed. Even though they were still together, it still felt like a goodbye. Which, Alec slowly realized, was  one in some way .   
Magnus would be living and working in New York while Alec would be living in Florida, taking care of his family. There wasn’t much time to spare for their relationship, so it seemed. 

A faint knock on the door made Alec sit up. The door opened slightly, and it was Magnus who stepped inside, a small smile on his lips.  


“Hey.”  
Alec returned the smile and his heart ached painfully. He missed Magnus.  


“Hey yourself. How’s looking for apartments going?”, he asked and Magnus shrugged as he took a seat next to Alec on the bed, facing his boyfriend.  


“It’s okay I guess, but I haven’t found the right one yet just now. My agent got me a few more flats listed, which is actually why I’m here. I was asked to fly to New York tomorrow so I can meet the crew early and the studio and then look at some flats. I won’t be back before Sunday..”, he mumbled and looked down at his hands. Alec nodded slowly. 

Sunday.  
Alec was leaving on Thursday.

“I’m sorry I won’t be here to say goodbye to you”, Magnus whispered and leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder, hiding the frown. Alec took a deep breath and blinked a few times, looking up at the ceiling.

“No, it’s okay I… I mean your job is important, and your future is important as well. It’s okay, really”, he said and felt Magnus nod.

“Still, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be."

“Okay.”

Alec moved a bit on the bed to make Magnus look at him and he swallowed when he took in Magnus sad expression, so he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Magnus lips. It made him smile.

“You know, we’re not breaking up. This is just a new chapter of our lives. Nothing’s gonna change, not my feelings and not us”, Alec tried and Magnus nodded again, placing a kiss to Alec’s shoulder.

“I know.”

That was what Alec was telling himself again and again.   
It wasn’t over.  
But it sure did feel like it was.

 

 

“I’m gonna miss your stupid face”, Jace said when he hugged Alec goodbye at the airport, and Alec laughed and punched his arm lightly when they parted.

They were gathered at the airport, hidden by the doors of the VIP lounge since a lot of paparazzi had followed Alec for the past few days, today included. It was getting on his nerves, so they had asked for some privacy.   


“Right back at you”, he grinned and  the two men hugged again, both smiling. Next one was Raphael and Tessa, both hugging Alec with a sad smile on their faces. Then Alec turned towards Izzy, who was struggling really hard not to cry. When he looked at her face, Alec swallowed hard and pulled her into a tight hug and she buried her face in his shoulder, whimpering.  


“See you soon, Alec. Tell them all I love them and will come a soon as my shooting plan allows me to”, she sniffed and he nodded.

“I will. Stop worrying. I’ll call you. I love you Iz.”  
Then he let go of her, grabbed his bag and smiled a sad smile.

“See you all soon, guys”, he said and they all nodded.

“Have a safe travel, Alec. We miss you!”

 

Two weeks later.

Alec had just gotten back from grocery shopping, annoyed by the constant ball of paparazzi following him wherever he went.  
It had all started about a week after he returned to Florida, some paps had been following to find out where he lived to catch any glimpses at him. He knew those guys, the annoying press of the most annoying gossip magazines, which had tried to get any scandal from him when he had been in Los Angeles as well. Now the terror continued, and it was pissing Alec off.

“Alec, can you help me with these documents?”, Ruth, Alec’s grandmother called for him and he walked over to her, sitting at the kitchen table after he dropped the bags with the groceries.

“Sure, what do you need help with?”, he asked and she showed him a doctor’s letter. Alec explained the letter to his grandmother, then put the groceries away and left to go pick up Max from school. The paps followed him there as well, taking shots of him waiting by the car.

When Max emerged he shot them a glance.

“They’re persistent”, he noticed with a grimace and Alec sighed.

“That’s what comes with an actor’s life I guess”, he gritted out and took off in the direction of their home.

 

Alec’s grandfather had been a bit better for some weeks now, even before Alec had come back, but the doctor’s had said the cancer was still there and aggressive, so they had decided to tell Max the full extent of the sickness.

The boy had cried a lot, and Alec had been there for him and kept him from shutting them all out, which helped Max a lot. The fact that Alec was back in Florida was a huge relief to Max, and his grandparent’s were really grateful for his help when his parents were at work. Even though Alec had a talk with his father about whether he would return to L.A. soon, he had declined. He wanted to stay and help them as much as he could.

But Alec also missed L.A.

A lot. 

And his friends, and his sister, the life there.

But mostly he missed Magnus.

 

Magnus had moved to New York for his new job and they texted and skyped a lot, but it was just so different from before. They had been around each other nearly 24/7 before, and now there were thousands of miles and a time difference between them, and Magnus was working a lot, so he didn’t have much time for long calls.

It wasn’t ideal, but they tried. 

Though, bad media rumors about their relationship and a possible break-up wasn’t helping them either. And then there was this roomate of Magnus’.   
When Alec had called him in the last weeks, the guy, Elias was almost always present in the background and apparently Magnus was spending a lot of time with Elias. Magnus had told Alec Elias was also part of the crew he was working with and that his agent had arranged for them to share a flat since it was way cheaper that way. But it was getting on Alec’s nerves.   
He was following Magnus Instagram account of course, but lately all the pictures included Elias, and one evening, after Alec had went for a run only to be stopped by the paparazzi during his workout, asking him if he and Magnus broke up he had checked Elias account. 

He shouldn’t have.   


He trusted Magnus, but when he saw all the pictures of Elias and Magnus, dance-videos and dinner pictures  and the obvious captions underneath, he got sad and maybe even a bit angry and jealous.  Wasn’t Magnus noticing Elias was into him?

And when he opened the news on his tablet the next morning, there was a gossip article with the headline ‘ _The new dream team on NY’s sky’_ with a picture of Elias and Magnus, arms around each other on the red carpet of an event,  smiling into the camera. Alec got really angry and didn’t answer any texts from  M agnus that day,  and only texted him he would be busier the week following to call. Magnus accepted it and told him he would be in touch .   
And Alec didn’t want to  get conflicted by this , but he  was jealous and hurt.

A week later, after Alec had avoided too much contact for some time after he saw the headline and pictures on Elias account, Magnus called Alec at a time he was usually working at, so Alec was a bit suspicious and answered his call.

“Alec! I’m so happy to catch you, you some free time to talk?”, Magnus said cheerfully and Alec instantly felt guilty for avoiding contact with his boyfriend.

“Sure, I’ve got time. What’s up, how are you?”, Alec asked as he got out bread and some salad to prepare dinner for his granddad. His grandmother, his mother and Max were out at the movies to get some distraction while Alec took care of the house for some time, but he did have time to talk to Magnus. Especially after a week of mere silence between the two of them.

“I’m great, how are you? How’s your grandfather?”, Magnus asked happily and Alec frowned a bit.

“He’s okay. For now. This week is quite good and we managed to go for some walks along the beach on some evenings, but he’s really tired all the time from the treatment”, Alec answered as he sat down next to the kitchen counter.

“I’m sorry, that sounds not good. Tell him all the best wishes from me, okay?” Alec couldn’t help but smile.  


“I will. And I’m happy you called, but aren’t you working usually at this time? Did you get a free day?”, he asked and furrowed his brow. He heard Magnus chuckle.

“I do, and in fact I am at work but I wanted to call you right away because I’ve got great news and.. wait a second. What’s up Elias?”, Magnus said and Alec felt that ping of jealousy in his chest again, but pushed it away quickly. After all, he wanted to hear Magnus news and he realized how he missed talking to him.

“Yeah, I’m gonna do it later, sorry, I’m talking to Alec right now. Yeah. Right see you later”, Magnus said to Elias, then he chuckled, then Alec heard someone say something muffled in the back.

“I’m sorry Alexander, Elias just left. Anyway, the news! I’ve got a week off next week, so I’m going to come visit you!”, he said, his voice full of happiness and Alec face lit up instantly.  


“You’re coming to Florida?”, he asked  hopefully and Magnus  laughed .

“I am! Flight’s scheduled for Tuesday since I’ve got an interview on Monday and I’ll stay until Saturday. What do you say?”

“Sounds awesome! I can’t wait to see you and..”, Alec glanced at the clock beneath the kitchen door and cursed under his breath.  


“Shit, I need to get my grandpa his meds’ and something to eat now. Listen I’ll text you later, and I’m really looking forward to you coming here.  I’m sorry we didn’t have much contact last week but I’m really looking forward to see you.  This is so awesome. I miss you. Bye Magnus”, Alec  quickly  said and Magnus  chuckled again .

“I miss you as well, darling. See you soon”, then he hung up.

 

Feeling happy and excited about the news Magnus had shared with him,  Alec hurried with the food  and then he went to his grandpas’ room they set up downstairs, to make it easier for him to move around the house, instead of having to go up the stairs to the bedroom all the time. He had gotten quite weak over the weeks, and they were still worried, even though his Grandfather insisted he was fine.

“Grandpa? I’ve got your med’s and something to eat”, he said when he opened the door, but he stopped when he saw his grandfather asleep on the bed, clearly exhausted.  


“Grandpa?”, Alec asked after he put the medication and food down, then shook the man carefully.

His grandfather stirred in his sleep, then he opened his eyes and instantly coughed, a rattled, tiring cough. His breathing was shallow, and Alec furrowed his brow in worry.

“Are you okay? Are you in pain?” he asked and his grandfather coughed again, harder this time, nodding.

“I… air.. I can’t--”, he breathed, then he coughed again and again.   
Alec didn’t hesitate and instantly got out his phone while he moved around the bed and fumbled with the emergency oxygen mask that was there, turned on the generator, then put it on his grandfathers face carefully.

“Hello, I need an ambulance to get my grandfather to the hospital. He has cancer, and he’s struggling to breathe. I think he’s got water in his lung again”, he said while he tried to steady his grandfather to sit up while coughing to help him breathe trough the mask. Alec gave them the address, the he dropped his phone and rubbed his grandfathers back, steadying him. His breathing was still shallow, and he had his eyes nearly closed when Alec lowered him down onto the bed. 

He took out his phone again and wrote his mother a quick message.  
-Grandpa got problems breathing, taking him to the hospital.-

Then he called his father.

“Alec, is everything okay?”, Robert asked with worry in his voice.

“No, Grandpa is having struggle breathing, so I called an ambulance. I’ll go with him to the hospital”, he said.  


“Alright. I’ll come as soon as I can. Did you tell your mother?” Alec nodded.  


“I texted her to let her know.”

 

Alec drove with the ambulance to the hospital, where they took his grandfather in immediately, the n he had to wait around for what the doctors would say. 

He couldn’t sit still so he got up and walked around, fumbling with his phone. His brow creased when it suddenly pinged with a new notification and Alec opened it without thinking, but frowned when he saw that it was a picture on Instagram from Magnus. A picture of the whole dance crew happily laughing into the camera but his eyes zoomed in on Magnus in the back and he pressed his lips together.

There, right next to Magnus was Elias, placing a kiss to Magnus laughing face. A girl on the other side did the same but it wasn’t the same. Not to Alec, not after all the pictures he had seen on the guys account. Alec shut his phone off angrily and stepped outside the hospital to get some air, only to be greeted by the same paparazzi, who had been following him all this time. He glared at them.  


“Alec, what’s up! You’ seen the pics of Magnus? What do you think of Elias Arendale?”, One of them shouted, but Alec turned around without a word, angrily walking back inside. The camera flashes went off a few times, but he couldn’t care less.

After about half an hour, someone came out to  where Alec was sitting and waiting to tell him he could see his grandfather. Alec was lead to a room where he was hooked to machines, helping him breathe. He swallowed hard as he sat down next to the bed and took his grandfather’s hand. His eyes were closed.

Alec sat beside him for a while, just watching him breathe until his father arrived with his mother, grandmother and Max. Max eyes were red from crying and Alec got up to hug his little brother tight and support him, while Ruth stepped beside her husband and stroke his cheek lovingly.

“I’m here, you’re fine”, she whispered and squeezed his hand, while Maryse and Robert stood beside them. Max held onto Alec tighter, and Alec nodded towards his Dad, then he picked Max up and left the room.

When he was outside the room, he sat down in front of some windows and Max let go of him.

“Are you okay?”, Alec asked him, and Max shook his head.

“I’m scared. I don’t want him to die”, Max whimpered and grabbed Alec’s hand tight, who let out a small sigh.

“I know. He’s okay, the doctor said the machines are helping him breathe. He needs to stay for a few days, and when he’s better he can go home again”, Alec explained and Max looked at him with tear in his eyes.

“But what if he won’t get better”, the young boy asked with a small voice, lip trembling. Alec shook his head firmly.  


“He’s gonna get better and will come home.”

Max sniffed, then he nodded.

“The guys following you are outside again. Dad shouted at them to show some respect. They took photos”, he mumbled and Alec furrowed his brow angrily.  


“Ignore them. They won’t get closer to us, I’m gonna make sure of it”, he gritted out, and got up when Robert and Maryse came out. Alec left Max with his mother and took his father to the side.

“Max said you shouted at the paps outside”, he said and Robert nodded.  


“Those people are harassing our family and I’m gonna get a restraining order for them. This has to stop for the sake of your grandfather”, he said and Alec nodded in agreement.

“I know. They’re just here to get gossip about me and.. Magnus”, he admitted and Robert raised an eyebrow.

“Your boyfriend? I thought you two were happy? Do you have problems?”, he asked but Alec shook his head.

“No, it’s okay Dad. I don’t really want to talk about it. Don’t worry”.

“If you say so. Let’s get your Grandma home and your mother and Max. I need to go back to the office for some hours”, Robert said and Alec nodded silently.

He didn’t tell his father about the pieces of paper Alec had found on his doorstep  for some time now, every morning after taking a run by the beach. Printed photos from Magnus and Elias Intagram accounts.  Photos to provoke Alec.

 

 _One week later._  
Magnus had texted Alec the time he was arriving at the airport, so he could pick him up there.  
It was Tuesday, and his grandfather was going to get released on the next day, since he was better and able to breathe on his own again.

The week before had been hard, since Max had been sad and angry and was coping badly with the whole situation,  fuel by the always present paparazzi in front of the Lightwood house. Robert had tried to get a restraining order against them but apparently it didn’t work. But they were constantly there and getting on everyone’s nerves, especially Alec’s since they started asking him about Magnus and Elias as soon as he stepped outside.

So Alec had tried to distract  both himself and Max by taking him to the Orlando resort for two days over the weekend. His parents had encouraged them to go, and they had some great bonding time, away from the intense situation at home for a while, especially when Izzy flew in as well, just to spend two days with them. It was stressful for her, but she wanted to be there for her brothers  and support them as best as she could with her tight schedule . It helped a lot.

Now, after such a long time, Alec was excited to finally see Magnus again and spend time with his boyfriend. He had never asked Magnus about the Elias-situation since he trusted Magnus but knew Elias was indeed interested in Magnus.   
But now that Magnus would be here with Alec, he was sure the paparazzi would ask the both of them about it. Alec was fed up with it, adding the drama to the stress with his family but he still felt hurt when he saw the pictures online.

But Magnus would be here with him, and Alec was determined to show the world they were still happy together.

Alec was waiting in the arriving hall for Magnus after parking the car and actually getting rid of the paparazzi for a moment, nervously glancing at his watch when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder.

“Are you waiting for someone, or can I have a piece of that perk ass of yours”, a voice said and a huge smile spread on Alec’s face when he turned around.

 _Magnus_.

He looked a bit different, wearing a goatie and his hair was without any colorful strikes in it, but glittering nonetheless. He looked perfect.

“Missed me?”, Magnus teased, smirking at Alec who instantly surged forward to hug him and bury his face in the crook of Magnus neck, who laughed at the gesture and hugged him back equally strong.  


“You have no idea how much”, Alec whispered into Magnus shoulder a s  he hold him and Magnus slowly stroke his hair.

“I bet I do”, Magnus said when Alec let go of him and looked into his eyes, holding his cheek, then he leaned forward and kissed Alec.

It was a gentle, yet intense kiss, all the emotions flooding them from being separated for so long and never really saying goodbye to one another.

After a few minutes, the rested their foreheads against each other and Alec let out a sigh.

“I’m so glad you’re here”, he said and Magnus nodded.

“Me too.”

“ **Alec**!”, a loud voice echoed through the hall, then flashes of cameras went off and Magnus scrunched his nose. Alec closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“I’m sorry Magnus. Those paps been following me for weeks..”, he explained and Magnus raised a surprised eyebrow.  


“Seriously? Why haven’t you told me about it?”, he asked incredulously but Alec shrugged.  


“I don’t know, a lot happened and it was so stressful and..”, he started but one of the paps interrupted him.  


“Magnus! What about the rumors with Elias Arendale, got anything to tell us about that?”, the guy yelled and Magnus narrowed his eyes.  


“Elias? He’s my colleaue, I..”, Magnus started but Alec quickly grabbed his hand and suitcase.

“Let’s go, Max can’t wait to see you”, Alec said as he pulled Magnus behind him towards the car and away from the annoying paps.

 

“Max, Grandma, we’re back!”, Alec called when they arrived at the house of his grandparents while he carried Magnus suitcase inside, Magnus following him. Ruth looked inside from where they were sitting on the terrace and smiled as the two of them made their way outside. She stood up and hugged Magnus.  


“Hello Magnus, it’s so nice to meet you” she said with a warm smile and Magnus nodded.

“Thank you for letting me stay here”, he said but she waved her hand at him.

“Of course, the house is big enough, and Alec’s friends are always welcome to stay.”

She winked at him and Magnus chuckled.

“Magnus!”, a voice called from behind them and both men turned when Max came running outside, jumping at Magnus to hug him.  


“Hey, Max! How are you”, Magnus laughed when he hugged Max back and Alec grinned at the two of them.

“Max, calm down and let him live. Can you help me prepare dinner and then get the meds Grandpa will need when he comes home tomorrow?”, Alec asked and Max nodded frantically. Magnus smiled as he met Alec’s eyes.  


“I’ll help as well.”

Having Magnus here with him made Alec forget about the worry he had the last few weeks and it was great to watch his boyfriend get along with his brother and grandmother.

After they made dinner and ate it out on the patio, Alec drove to the drug store with Magnus to pick up the med’s, then they went to the supermarket.

For the first time in a long time Alec felt happy and calm, since he was casually walking down the aisles, holding hands with his boyfriend. He couldn’t stop smiling and Magnus nudged his side.

“You look good today”, he said and Alec smiled as he bowed his head.

“Thanks. You do too.” 

Magnus tilted his head a little.

“No, I mean good as in happy. You had some intense past weeks and I’m glad you’re feeling better today”, he explained with a smile, and Alec stopped, turning towards him.

“I do. You’re here”, he pointed out and Magnus laughed, grinning at his boyfriend.

“I’m glad I’m at your service”, he said and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips, until they got interrupted by someone coughing slightly. Both looked into the direction of the cough with raised eyebrows. Two girls were standing there, both giddy and fidgeting.

“We’re so sorry but aren’t you Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane”, one girl asked and Magnus smirked.

“You got us, we’re them”, he winked at them and the girls shrieked.

“Ohmygod, can we get your autograph? And a picture?”, she asked and Alec smiled.  


“Sure, you got a pen and paper?”

The girls thanked them after they signed their papers and took photos with them, and Alec felt happy until he noticed the paparazzi again, lingering around the corner of an aisle, watching them intently.   
Magnus didn’t notice them, so Alec pulled him away from them towards the cashier, but his good mood was gone the second the cameras clicked behind his back again.

They left the supermarket, hands intertwined with their groceries, but when they arrived by the car, the two paparazzi were already waiting for them. Magnus raised his eyebrow at them when they took pictures of them as they got into the car.

“Those guys are really persistent”, Magnus noticed and glanced at Alec, who nodded, his lips a tight line. Magnus noticed how tense Alec was and reached out to touch his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”, he asked but Alec shrugged it off.

“I’m fine.”

 

Alec’s Grandfather was released around midday on the next day, and an ambulance drove him back home where Alec, Ruth, Max and Magnus were already waiting. Robert had picked up the documents from the doctor and rode in the ambulance with his father.

The paramedics helped get Mr. Lightwood into the house and into his bed, then they said their goodbye and left the family.   
When Alec showed them outside, he found a folded piece of paper outside the doorstep and opened it, only to crumble it instantly. He glared angrily down the street, to see if he would see the guys that left it there but there was no one to be seen.

Alec cursed under his breath, then he went back inside.

When Maryse arrived later, she stayed with Max in the room, while Ruth and Alec went outside to the kitchen with Robert, so he could tell them what the doctor said. Magnus had excused himself upstairs, to give them some space, even though Alec has assured him he could stay, but Magnus had kissed him, squeezed his hand and left the room.

Robert looked tired, and Alec frowned, knowing the news he was about to tell them were bad.

“He’s good for now, has been breathing by his own for the past three days, but he’s gotten weaker. The doctor said it’s not recommended for him to go home for a longer time, but Dad insisted. He wants to be home, so they did everything to stabilize him for returning home, but I want to be honest. It’s not good, his breathing issues gotten worse and he’ll be needing the oxygen mask permanently every night from now on.”

Robert looked at Alec who nodded and Ruth let out a small sigh. Robert moved to her side and hugged his mother.

“He’s home and he’s still here”, Robert said quietly and Ruth nodded.   


“I know. He’s a fighter.”

Robert looked back at Alec.

“I need to get back to the company because of a case, same as your mother, but we’ll be back tomorrow. We’ve got it all settled to take leave starting on Friday. Other lawyers will take our cases, so we can be here.” Alec nodded and turned to the side when Max and his mother entered the room.

“I’ll look after him until then”, Alec said firmly and Maryse moved to hug him.

“We’re so proud of you Alec.”

 

Magnus was lying on his bed in the guest room, his eyes closed when he heard a faint knock on the door and looked up. The door opened slightly and Alec stepped inside, his shoulders low and a sad expression on his face.

“Hey, you okay?”, Magnus asked when Alec sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. Alec shrugged.

“I don’t know. He’s.. in a bad condition. It wont get much better from now on”, he admitted and Magnus frowned.

“I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”, he asked but Alec shook his head.

“You’re here. That’s enough.”

 

Two days later, though, things were getting harder.

Alec and Magnus had spend time going out that day, only to  get followed by the annoying paparazzi again, taking photos of them, and when they finally managed to lose them for a moment, Alec got called by his grandmother since his grandfather was refusing to eat and she didn’t know what to do.   
So they had canceled their plans and returned to the house for Alec to take care of his grandfather and get him to eat. 

He apologised to Magnus but his boyfriend said it was no big deal and asked if there was anything he could do to help,  but Alec declined.  
He was still receiving the papers with the photos on them in the morning and to make it worse, Elias had posted a picture of him and Magnus from a month back of the premiere they went to together, the caption reading  _‘the best partner in the world’._

 

In the evening,  everyone stayed at home as well,  where Alec took care of Max, while Ruth was taking care of her husband, and Magnus offered to cook dinner and for Alec to get some rest.  Alec  he accepted it  since he had been in a bad mood ever since he saw the photo  and went to call his parents, but  when Maryse answered,  something seemed wrong. Maryse sounded strangely absent on the phone.

“Mum, we really need you here right now”, Alec pleaded while he walked up and down the patio.

“I can’t leave right now. This case is important and..” Suddenly Alec got angry.

“More important than family?” Alec yelled and kicked against one of the lounge seats.

“No, Alec that’s not what this is about”, Maryse answered angrily but Alec was having none of it.

“No, this is exactly what this is about! You’re never here, you always work, and I’m trying my best to support Grandma and Granddad while you’re gone”, he shouted.

“What’s more important than family? Some stupid case? Your stupid work?” Alec kicked against the seat again and cursed.

“Alexander, you’re behaving like a child. My work is important as well as this family and you throwing a hissy fit isn’t helping anyone. We’re counting on you but it seems like you’re not capable on your own. We’ll talk when I get home tomorrow”, Maryse said firmly.

“Are you joking me? Fine, whatever, we don’t need your help anyway”, Alec yelled and hung up. When he looked up he saw the paparazzi lingering outside on the street from which the house was visible, their cameras up and taking photos of him. It pissed him off big time.

“Get lost or I’ll call the police for fucks sake! Leave my family alone! Leave me alone!”, he yelled at them, then he went back inside and slammed the door shut as hard as he could and cursed out loud, throwing his phone on the couch.

“Alec, is everything okay?”

Alec turned around to Magnus, who was standing next to the counter with a worried expression on his face. Alec furrowed his brow.

“Yes, I’m fine, everything is fucking fine, don’t you see?”, Alec gritted out and Magnus took a step forward.

“Maybe you should calm down. Did you have a fight with your parents? Maybe I can help? I already got your grandparents their food, as well as Max”, he offered. Alec stared at Magnus and scoffed.

“Help. Can you cure cancer? Because that would help, seriously, that would solve all of my problems!”, Alec snapped with a wave of his hand as he walked past Magnus into the kitchen. Magnus narrowed his eyes with irritation as he watched Alec.

“Excuse me? I’m just trying to help you and..”

“And you make me feel like I’m stupid! Like I’m not able to take care of my own family! Why are you so damn careful around me?!”, he yelled and glared at Magnus who shook his head, throwing his arms in the air.

“What the hell, Alec! I’m just here to help you! You’re behaving like a child!”, Magnus shouted back.

“That’s great, another thing you and my mother have in common then! Declaring me incabable! 

Why don’t you just  go back to your new boyfriend in New York and spend time with him  then , huh?  I’m sure he doesn’t have that much drama going on or is behaving like a child ”, Alec said and Magnus stared at him in shock.

“What did you just say?”, he asked slowly, staring at Alec who let out a huff.

“You heard me, do you think I’m an idiot for not noticing? Elias here, Elias there, and all the damn pictures on Instagram on his account!”

Alec said and  suddenly reached into the garbage bin, throwing all the crumbled papers w i th the pictures on the kitchen counter.  Magnus gaped at them, then looked back up at Alec.

“There you go, those stupid paps have been leaving them on my doorstep ever since Elias started posting them. Quite intimate, right? Are you two a couple behind my back and thought I wouldn’t notice?”, Alec gritted out and glared at Magnus who shook his head in disbelief.

“Alec, Elias is my friend and colleague, do you even hear yourself talking? We’re friends! I can’t believe I have to justify this in front of you, what the hell do you think you’re accusing me of!”, he shouted back at Alec who shook his head.

“Oh come one, I’m not stupid, Elias is so into you, did you seriously think I wouldn’t notice when I saw these?”  


“They’re trying to provoke you and it’s working but I can’t believe you trust me this little!”

“What do you want from me?”, Alec yelled and glared at Magnus with fury in his eyes, his breath coming out shallow as it was dead silent in the room. 

Magnus stood there, is hands balled to fists at his sides, pouting his lips and holding his head high.   
He took a deep breath.  


“At the moment? Nothing.”

With these words, he turned around and left Alec standing in the kitchen.

Alec lingered for a moment, staring at the papers on the counter, then he scribbled a note for his grandmother down, grabbed his keys and phone and left the house without turning back.

The paparazzi outside shouted after him, but he just flicked his finger at them, not even caring that they were taking photos of him and started running down the street and away from the house.

 

When Alec got back about an hour later the paps were gone, but he found his Grandmother sitting in the living room with Max. He passed them both without looking up, jogging up the stairs and slammed the door to his room shut. He let himself fall down on the bed and rolled his eyes when he heard a knock on the door.

“What”, he answered annoyed and looked up to see his Grandmother coming in. Alec sat up and rolled his eyes, looking away from her.  


“He left an hour ago, apologizing to me. What happened, dear?”, she asked but Alec refused to look at her.

“Alec”, she said softly and sat down next to him but he turned further away.

“I don’t care, gran. He can do whatever he wants”, he gritted out and she nodded with a sigh.

“Okay. I’ll be downstairs then.”

 

Magnus arrived in New York the next day and after dropping off his luggage at his place, where thankfully Elias wasn’t around and went out to meet up with his colleague from work. They had found a nice bar in Brooklyn where they would sometimes go after work and Maia was already waiting for him and waved at him with a smile.

“I need a drink”, he said when he dropped down next to her and she narrowed her eyes.  
“Everything okay? I thought you would only be back by Saturday?”, she asked and he glared at her.

“I don’t want to talk about it”, he gritted out and accepted his usual drink from the bartender and drowned a huge sip. Maia raised her eyebrows.

“I thought you met your boyfriend?”

Magnus let out a long breath.

“Like I said. I don’t want to talk about it”, he said bitterly and drowned more of the alcohol but Maia wasn’t having any of it.

“Magnus, talk to me. What’s up?”, she asked persistent and he groaned.   


“We broke up”, he said and had to swallow hard realizing it was the first time he had put it to words. It was over.  


“Oh no, I’m so sorry! What happened, I thought you two were happy?” she asked but he shrugged.  


“He said some really hurtful things and..  h e accused me of cheating”, Magnus admitted and Maia tilted her head.

“That’s horrible. But what made him think that?” Magnus let out a sigh and took another sip from his drink.  


“Paparazzi left the pictures Elias posted of us on his Instagram on his doorstep and provoked him. I told him it wasn’t true but he didn’t believe me and was a total asshole.  I know he’s stressed because of what’s happening with his family but that’s no reason to treat me like this.”

Maia nodded and reached over the table to squeeze his hand.

“True. I’m really sorry.” Magnus gave her a half-smile and held up his glass.

“Tell me about work and our new project instead.”

 

 

Alec had a long talk with his mother on the next day and talked a lot about the whole situation.

He told her how it was all too much and the responsibility was huge on his shoulders. She apologized.  
When she asked about Magnus though, Alec shut down and refused to talk about it to anyone.  
After two weeks of no contact between them, Alec felt the worst he had ever felt.

He was sure their relationship was over, and he knew he had ruined it all by accusing Magnus of cheating and not believing him. The worst was the paparazzi had gotten what they wanted, photos of an angry Alec leaving the house, followed by an angry Magnus leaving with his suitcase, making the break-up a public thing on the gossip websites and magazines.

Sine he had returned to New York, Magnus had thrown himself into work after their fight, trying to push the thoughts of Alec aside while doing so.   
He had talked to Elias though, who admitted he did have feelings for Magnus but had never wanted to ruin Magnus and Alec’s relationship with his posts. Magnus accepted his apology but also told him he wouldn’t want to be with him.

And when Magnus thought about Alec, he knew their relationship was over because of this stupid misunderstanding, but he was still hurt about what Alec had thrown at him. It had been wrong, and so he was refusing to take the first step.

 

 

_One month later._

“Magnus, over here!”, Izzy shouted and waved her hand in the air. Magnus smiled as he walked over to where Izzy was sitting at a table of their favorite restaurant in L.A. He kissed her cheeks and sat down opposite of her, taking off his sunglasses.

“Hello my dear, you look absolutely stunning. How are you?”, he asked her as he waved for the waiter to take his order. Izzy winked at him.

“Oh you know.. just the usual. Simon will move in with me”, she said excitedly, earning an approving nod from Magnus.

“That’s so great! I’m happy for you”, he smiled, then he ordered a drink and leaned back in his seat.

“And how have you been the last months? How’s the filming going? I’m so sorry I didn’t contact you more often but we had this crazy huge project to work on and then there was fashion week”, he said but suddenly Izzy’s smile faded.

“My granddad passed away two weeks ago.”

Magnus swallowed and reached for her hand.

“Iz, I’m so sorry.”

She nodded and blinked a few times, then smiled sadly at him.

“Alec is still in Florida, looking after Max and grandma, you know”, she added and raised her eyebrows at him. Magnus inhaled and looked away.

“I see.” Izzy tilted her head slightly.

“Magnus. Whatever happened between the two of you that made you brake up, it can’t be that bad? I saw him, and he’s so sad he lost you and I see you and know you still have feelings for him” she said sincerely and Magnus looked at her.

“He hurt me. And he didn’t apologize.”

“Because he’s a stubborn idiot, but so are you! You two were the best that happened to each other and I know he feels so very sorry about it all.”

Magnus shrugged as he took a sip from his drink. He was about to say something, when someone stopped next to their table. Both Izzy and Jace looked up surprised.

It was Jace, whose face lit up the moment he noticed them.

“Magnus! Wow, you’re back in L.A.?”, he asked with a huge grin on his face and Magnus smirked at him.

“Well, you know me. I can never stay away for long”, he answered with a wink, then stood up to hug Jace who laughed. 

“I’m just surprised you’re not in Miami” Jace said with a shrug, at which both Magnus and Izzy raised their eyebrows.  


“Miami? Why would I be in Florida?”

Jace eyed them suspiciously.

“You didn’t see the video?”, he asked and Magnus narrowed his eyes.  


“What are you talking about? What video?”

Instead of answering, Jace got out his phone and began typing, plugged in his headphones, then handed it to Magnus.  
“Listen to it. It’s for you.”

Magnus looked down at the phone and swallowed. It was Alec’s channel, and Jace had opened a video showing Alec. Magnus heart raced in his chest as he pressed play.

 

“ _You used to be a fighter, your heart was clean_  
Now you're looking kind of stoned sitting next to me  
I guess you know the sorrow when you say goodbye  
To the woman in your arms, the fire in your eyes

 _And ooh child, don't it seem heavy_  
When your wings keep breaking up?  
Oh, love, yesterday was easier I know

 _Carry on Janet, I know you've got the heart_  
When the stars come down I'll be around  
To lead you from the dark  
So carry on, Janet, my friend you're not alone  
When your feet don't know which way to go  
Oh, I'll carry you home, I'll carry you home”

 

Jace told Izzy about the song while Magnus watched the video of Alec sitting in front of the piano at his parent’s house, and tears began gathering at the corner of his eyes.   
It was clearly a song about Alec’s grandfather but Magnus understood the message. It was Alec’s way of saying he screwed up. He was saying sorry.

 

When the song finished and the name of their grandfather appeared on the screen, Magnus put the phone down and looked at Izzy and Jace, who both gave him sympathetic looks.

“I.. I need to go to Florida”, Magnus choked out and Izzy nodded.

“He still loves you. He’s an idiot but he’s really sorry.” Magnus nodded as he handed Jace back the phone.  


“I know. I love him too.” Izzy smiled.

“Then go tell him.”

“Actually...”, a voice suddenly sounded from behind them and they all startled and turned around. Magnus slowly got up from his seat and gaped at the tall figure standing there, running a hand through his hair.

 **Alec**.  
He was standing there.

 

Alec cleared his throat, and blinked a few times before he spoke.

“I’m the biggest idiot, I said so many wrong things and let me get provoked by those stupid annoying paps and I love you and I’m so sorry. Mags, you’re the best that ever happened to me and when I was mad I took it out on you and hurt you badly and made you leave and I was too much of a coward to try and get you back. I’m sorry, Magnus”, Alec rambled and swallowed.   
Magnus took a step forward, his eyes never leaving Alecs.

“You’re saying this now?”, he asked and Alec nodded, uncertainty in his eyes. Magnus looked down to his feet.  


“Yes. And I can understand if you don’t want to be my boyfriend again but.. I wanted to apologize in person. I’m really sorry Magnus.” 

Magnus shook his head and let out a small laugh.

“Oh you idiot. Just kiss me already”, he laughed and looked up to Alec, then he rolled his eyes, grabbed the back of Alec’s neck and crushed their lips together.

He could hear Izzy’s and Jace’s cheering in the back, and people started clapping around them but all Magnus could feel was Alec’s lips against his.

When they came up for air and rested their foreheads against each other, Magnus smiled and shook his head slightly.

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I quoted and used is by Jamie Scott: Carry you home.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo???  
> Did it work out, what do you think about my attempt?  
> I love it already and can't wait to write more!  
> Tell me what you think;)
> 
> credits to whoever made those gifs and came up with the whole of the summary, without you this stoy wouldn't exists so THANKS TO THAT WONDERFUL PERSON!
> 
> xxx


End file.
